Al abrir los ojos
by Wolfmika
Summary: Las personas pueden hacer más de una cosa a la vez, Félix sabe que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo es ciego y no sabe apreciar lo que tiene cerca, Bridgette piensa que la vida es parte de un hermoso cuento de hadas, aprecia todo lo que tiene e incluso lo que no. Cuando ambos descubran lo diferente que es su realidad dejaran de ser ciegos para juntos iniciar
1. Un nuevo día

Mientras miraba al cielo poblado de estrellas sin una sola nube que le opacase, sus recuerdos la transportaron a ese día… recuerda que hace casi trece años el cielo se veía del mismo modo, tal vez eran esos recuerdos que el subconsciente se encargaba de dejar para siempre en la memoria, recuerda cuando el avión aterrizo y una extraña mujer le tomo de la mano para bajar, recuerda ver a su tía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas abrazarla fuerte mente para después comenzar una nueva vida en Paris.

Suspiro al ver tras de sí, observando por momentos la escotilla que conectaba entre la terraza y su habitación, su mirada regreso al firmamento nocturno.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bridgette.

Tras esas palabras, entro a su habitación, él día estaba comenzando y tenía mucho que hacer, al salir de su habitación lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos a causa del duro trabajo en la pastelería, hornear más de mil galletas para unos eventos de caridad en la ciudad parecía fácil pero no lo era. Bajo hasta la pastelería y encendió las luces, tenía mucho que hacer esa noche.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar todo de los exhibidores, el empapelado de la parte superior debía ser cambiado, claramente sabía que el color naranja en cualquier lugar que se vendiera comida el naranja incitaba el hambre, y las pastelerías no eran la excepción aunque los colores debían ser más pasteles, suaves, delicados. Claro la azabache sabía que una completa remodelación tomaría un mínimo de un día completo máximo dos y ella solo tenía horas… definitivamente el color azul y beige debían irse.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, otra persona padecía de insomnio, mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno de cuando en cuando su mano se movía grácil sobre un libro cuyas páginas eran llenadas por sus líneas, estaba en lo máximo de inspiración, esa inquietante sensación de no poder dormir porque las ideas fluyen como agua en su mente cada vez más orgulloso de cada letra, palabra, línea y párrafo plasmado en esas hojas en blanco, la excitación del momento lo embriago hasta el momento de colocar el punto final por el momento.

-Algo falta.- se decía la idea seguía fresca, todo lo que había escrito era perfecto y lo que faltaba era una imagen una ilustración que describiera a la perfección el escrito.

Su muñeca se movía ligeramente haciendo trazos al azar sobre la hoja, una silueta femenina que parecía danzar sobre el agua, puntos al azar simulando las estrellas testigos de esa danza y el viento siendo su amado compañero moviendo sus cabellos y su vestido. Pero a aquella ilustración le faltaba algo y ese algo era un rostro.

Sobre su cómoda se encontraba un retrato, una hermosa mujer de ojos grises con ligeros toques de azul, profundos misteriosos, los mismos que él poseía, pero no, ese no era el rostro que estaba buscando para plasmarlo en la ilustración, y aunque fuera estúpido y extremadamente cursi, sabía que si algún día dibujaba un rostro seria de la persona a la cual le entregaría su corazón, solo esa persona estaría entre esos trazos.

El sonido de la alarma retumbo casi por toda la casa, las seis en punto hora de que sus tíos se levantaran y comenzaran con las labores del día. Apenas Bridgette termino de barrer la puerta trasera de la pastelería se abrió.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo alegre, su tío dio un gran bostezo como respuesta.-¿Tío?

-Hola cariño.- saludo su tía.- ¿Por qué has madrugas…te?- se interrumpió ese lugar no parecía ser su pastelería, todo el lugar estaba cambiado.-

-¿Pero qué paso?- su tío apenas se daba cuenta del cambio radical del lugar, bueno no era radical era sencillo pero aun así…

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamo- la pastelería necesitaba una remodelación y ¡Eh aquí! ¿Les gusta?

-Es precioso pero ¿esto atraerá a los clientes? La decoración anterior no estaba nada mal.

-Tía Sabine, realice una amplia investigación sobre diseños de interiores para lugares como este los colores son los adecuados se ve más clásico… además ustedes dijeron que podía hacer lo que yo deseara para mi cumpleaños.- sus tíos se miraron para después sonreír, el cambio no estaba nada mal, les agradaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Brid.- ambos le abrazaron, Sabine ayudo a su sobrina a terminar de recoger para poder abrir el lugar se impresiono de que en solo unas cuantas horas su sobrina hiciera ese gran cambio.

-Bridgette ¿aun te quedan fuerzas para ayudarnos a repartir los pedidos?- pregunto Tom, ciertamente no había dormido nada, pero no por eso su cumpleaños lo pasaría todo el día durmiendo

-¡Claro!

Los primeros rallos de luz comenzaron a colarse por su ventana, apenas se irguió recordó rápidamente el adverse quedado dormido en la silla de su escritorio escribiendo y divagando en sus pensamientos, entro al baño para lavarse la cara y desperezarse, seguramente su padre ya estaba despierto y trabajando en su estudio, realmente podría seguir durmiendo pero si algo caracterizaba a Félix Agreste era no pasar el tiempo holgazaneando.

Apenas bajo noto que en la mesa del comedor se encontraba listo su desayuno, un poco de fruta y yogur natural a acompañados de un vaso con leche, paso de largo, honestamente no tenía ánimos de comer algo, se anunció en la puerta y recibió la orden para entrar.

-Me es extraño que vengas tan temprano.- dijo su padre observando unos bocetos.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada en realidad, bueno ¿Qué has pensado en lo que te dije?- pregunto, Gabriel dejo a un lado su trabajo para después centrar toda su atención en él.

-¿Has visitado a tu madre?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Además me respondes con otra pregunta, se directo Gabriel.

-Exactamente es por eso que lo pregunto, no hagas lo que no quieres hacer solo para "pagarme" tienes potencial pero el diseño de modas no es lo tuyo.- le respondió, Félix gruño por lo bajo intentando controlar sus emociones.- ¿has pensado en otras opciones?

-Si no lo intento jamás sabré si es o no mi fuerte.- Gabriel sabía que esa determinación era infalible y seguir alegando con él no tendría sentido alguno.

-Entonces hagamos un trato.- sugirió Gabriel.- en cuanto empieces la preparatoria no te especializaras en nada hasta la universidad y decidirás si especializarte en diseño de modas o publicista ¿te parece? – Félix asintió.- bien ahora debo irme.

-Pensé que siendo tu propio jefe en la empresa Agreste te diste vacaciones por tu "boda"

-La boda fue hace tres meces, solo ire a recoger a Paulette al aeropuerto ¿vienes?

-No.- respondió sin interés.- mejor déjame de camino iré a visitar a mi madre.

Gabriel asintió, para después junto a Félix salir, en los primeros años de vida de Félix Gabriel investigo mucho sobre si los niños podrían heredar rasgos característicos de personas ajenas a su familia, con el tiempo descubría que los niños se adaptaban a las formas de vida, y Félix era un claro ejemplo, no era su hijo, pero se comportaba de la misma manera seria y formal que él con o sin personas que le mirasen e incluso a veces se llegaba a cuestionar si actuaria del mismo modo cuando encontrase a su otra mitad.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh aquí mi regalo de año nuevo para ustedes, el cómo comenzó la historia de amor entre Félix y Bridgette, sorpresas, lágrimas y más lagrimas aguardan para esta historia xDD**_

 _ **Y este solo es el comienzo.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara, dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la siguiente actualización :D**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	2. Pensamientos y Despedidas

Para él, recorrer el cementerio ya era rutinario, conocía el camino de memoria, apartada de las demás tumbas encontró una lápida muy bien cuidada, entre sus manos llevaba un par de tulipanes que dejo sobre la tumba observándola en silencio, el tenue viento que soplaba y mecía sus cabellos los podía sentir como el tierno abrazo de su madre, observo el anillo en su mano su único recuerdo su única herencia.

-Realmente ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto, sabía de antemano que la lápida no le respondería.- quiero pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí en tu lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero verme como un desagradecido.

Desde que Félix podía recordar, Gabriel le había dicho que él no era su hijo, que su madre había muerto y no tenía el corazón para dejar a su suerte y que en favor a una gran amiga como lo fue su madre cuidaría de él. La visita fue rápida, si era honesto de nada serbia permanecer horas frente a la tumba aunque fuese la de su propia madre, jamás recibiría una respuesta o alguna señal que le ayudase a tomar buenas decisiones, era duro, sí, pero también era realista. Al salir del cementerio comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, realmente no tenía un lugar a donde ir, no quería pasarse las horas encerrado en la mansión solo en su habitación.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un pequeño parque donde una pequeña cantidad de niños estaban reunidos riendo y aplaudiendo a un sujeto hincado tras un pequeño puesto decorado con rojo y dorado, la curiosidad lo invadió al escuchar las risas de los pequeños, poco a poco se fue acercando.

 _-Pero gatito ¿No ves lo descuidado que eres?-_ Dijo una marioneta con forma de conejo a otra con forma de gato negro.

- _¡¿Yo?! Pero si mi culpa no es cuando la gente pasa a mi lado, ellos no se fijan por dónde camina n_ \- una tercera marioneta apareció esta vez su forma era humana, la marioneta paso a un lado del gato negro y algo parecido a un balde con agua termino sobre su cabeza.

Los niños rieron y Félix no pudo evitar que una mueca en sus labios similar a la sonrisa apareciera, le sorprendió como una boba obra de títeres le estaba entreteniendo, la obra relato brevemente que el gatito negro comenzaría una aventura por el mundo para demostrar que no era de mala suerte sino que la gente era descuidada por no fijarse en lo que había en su alrededor.

La obra termino y en recompensa por un rato agradable dejo un par de monedas dentro del sombrero de aquel señor.

-¡Félix!- gritaron, el rubio se giró topándose rápidamente con un chico de cabellera marrón que le saludaba a alegre a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El chico corrió hasta alcanzarlo y ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos en señal de saludo.

-Es raro verte por aquí Claude.

-Sabes que prefiero desaparecerme cuando mis padres comienzan a discutir, odio estar siempre en medio de las discusiones.- respondió el castaño.

Claude su mejor amigo de la infancia, se conocieron en el jardín de niños, tuvieron la suerte de caer en la misma primaria y la misma secundaría, y aun mejor siempre en los mismos grupos, si alguien podía comprender y entender el serio e indiferente comportamiento de Félix era él, la persona completamente opuesta, alegre, bromista y desinteresado de la vida.

-¿Sabes ya a que preparatoria asistirás?- pregunto, Claude coloco sus manos tras su nuca pensando un poco, esta vez a pesar de ser los mejores amigos de la infancia y de tener la suerte de estar siempre juntos serian ahora separados.

-La misma donde imparte clases mi padre.- respondió con desgano.- si el colegio Francoise Dupont terminara de construirse esta semana me hubiera inscrito en el ¿Y tú?

-Asistiré a la preparatoria George Sand.- respondió, Claude detuvo sus pasos observando a Félix incrédulo.

-Oye ese colegio… bueno no es por ofenderte pero ¿tu padre te ha castigado? Puede pagarte cualquier preparatoria privada en el país ¿Por qué ir a un lugar público?

-Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre eh asistido a colegios públicos, este no hace la diferencia.- respondió tajante a la pregunta, además hice un trato con mi padre no me especializaría en nada mientras duren los estudios tomaría una decisión firme hasta la universidad.

-Por lo menos tu sabes que deseas hacer con tu vida… ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo, Félix rodo los ojos deteniendo sus pasos para mirar a su amigo que parecía entusiasmado.- hace poco encontré un lugar muy divertido donde podemos pasar el tiempo ¿quieres venir?

-De pende ¿Qué clase de lugar es?

-Si te mata la curiosidad, deberías venir conmigo alguna vez.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de aquel parque la familia de Bridgette había llegado a un pequeño orfanato para dejar el primer pedido de galletas, la azabache se encargó de repartir las galletas a cada uno de los niños.

-Son tan amables por este gesto.- dijo el director del orfanato.

-No es nada, los fondos de la última colecta de caridad para los niños dejo dinero de sobra para esta linda recompensa. – Respondió Tom.- además les debemos mucho sin su ayuda no hubiéramos logrado traer a nuestra querida Bridgette.

-Ciertamente que sus trámites de adopción les hubieran tomado años por ser su única familia tras el accidente.- el hombre fijo su mirada en Bridgette quien seguía repartiendo galletas.- pero todo fue gracias a la fundación Lumiere.

-La semana próxima Bridgette comienza la preparatoria.- expreso orgullosa Sabine.- no habla de otra cosa que no sea ser diseñadora de interiores.

-Supe que la antigua biblioteca junto a su casa, ahora será convertida en un colegio ¿me equivoco?

-Las remodelaciones tomaran más tiempo, tal vez un año más para que el colegio esté listo.- dijo Tom.- pero solo ella sabrá si desea o no cambiar el lugar de sus estudios.

Mientras los mayores hablaban, Bridgette había sido secuestrada por los niños y llevada al jardín del orfanato, la azabache quedo impresionada por la cantidad de flores plantadas y del pequeño huerto.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos.

-Qué lindo, hace unos meces nada de esto estaba aquí.- respondió acercándose hasta los jazmines.

-El señor Dimitri nos enseñó a plantar flores, pronto vendrán algunas personas a visitarnos y el orfanato debe lucir lindo, tal vez alguna pareja quiera adoptarnos.

-Todo puede pasar niños, no pierdan la esperanza.- les dijo.- después regresare a jugar con ustedes, aún nos quedan otros lugares por visitar.

El resto de la tarde Bridgette y su familia la pasaron en diferentes lugares repartiendo las galletas por caridad. Sus tíos regresaron a la pastelería pero ella decidió ir a visitar a otras personas primero, el cementerio no era un lugar agradable para a hacer la primera visita por su cumpleaños, pero tenía que hacerlo, entro a los columbarios donde se guardaban las urnas, recorrió la mitad del pequeño pasillo para después girar a su izquierda hasta detenerse en una placa a la cual sonrió.

-Mamá, Papá

 _En memoria de:_

 _Mona Lisa y Dewei Cheng  
Hermanos y padres amorosos. _

Sus dedos trazaron cada una de las letras grabadas en la placa, para después con cuidado dejar una rosa roja sobre la repisa, el día que Bridgette llego a Francia de la mano de una trabajadora social, no lo hizo sola, las cenizas de sus padres por petición de su tía viajaron con ella y fueron depositados en ese lugar, no solo era su cumpleaños, sino también la fecha de defunción de ellos.

Cerro sus ojos, trayendo de sus recuerdos el rostro de sus padres, les sonriero por última vez para después marcharse.

Paso media hora caminando del cementerio hasta su nuevo destino, un pequeño café de estilo rustico, en las mesas de afuera logro distinguir a una joven rubia que miraba insistente su móvil, Bridgette sonrío pues a lado de ella se encontraban dos sujetos vestidos de negro, sus guardaespaldas personales.

-¡Amber, lamento la demora!- los guardaespaldas no se movieron cuando la azabache se acercó a la rubia para besarle la mejilla, al contrario una vez vieron que la joven tomo asiento frente a ellos, los hombres tomaron lugar en una mesa no tan alejada para darles privacidad.- ¿su cede algo?

-¡Bridgette, sucedió la peor cosa que te puedas i-ma-gi-nar!- exclamo, la azabache enarco una ceja mirándole directo a los ojos, sus ojos ámbar brillaban más que de costumbre, hasta ahora no se había fijado que el rosto de su amiga carecía de algún rastro de maquillaje.

-¿Qué puede ser más grabe que el hecho de no maquillarte el día de hoy?

-Amiga, no quiero darte malas noticias el día de tu cumpleaños pero… ¡Mi padre!¡ mi padre me mandara a Brasil!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste Amber?

-¡Nada! Por primera vez en mi vida no hice nada, yo Amber Bourgeois no hice nada.- la rubia comenzó a llorar, Bridgette se forzó a sonreír a los guardaespaldas que les miraban.

-Amber tus guardaespaldas… pero ¿Por qué te iras a Brasil?

-Mi Tío André se postula para ser el nuevo alcalde de Paris y ha discutido con mi padre por que según él mi padre no hace bien su trabajo como primer ministro, entonces se acordó que el tomaría lugar en la embajada de Francia que está en Brasil.

-Y para que tu padre no se postule les manda lejos.

-¡Sí! Mi tío es tan egoísta, y ahora mi padre me obliga a que esos orangutanes me sigan a todos lados y de seguro haya tendré peores guardaespaldas.

-Tu familia siempre está inmersa en la política, pero yo no puedo aconsejarte en nada.- confeso, realmente se sentía mal que su mejor amiga Amber Bourgeois se fuera y la dejara sola, tanto esfuerzo que la pobre había hecho para que sus padres la dejaran asistir a un colegio público y ahora debía irse.- ¿Cuándo te iras?

-Mañana por la mañana.- respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es muy pronto! Ni siquiera podre prepararte algo para despedirte.

-Lo se amiga, lo sé, pero… hoy es tu cumpleaños y lo pasaremos en grande.- cambiando de tema, la rubia saco una cajita blanca con un pequeño listón dorado.- felicidades Brid.

-Amber, no…-dijo regresando el regalo, la rubia sonrió de medio lado regresándole el obsequio.- sabes que no puedo aceptar nada de gran valor.

-¿Ni valor sentimental de tu mejor amiga?- pregunto.- tampoco te estoy regalando oro o plata, te conozco y tu regalo lo eh comprado en esa tienda de enfrente.- señalo, una pequeña tienda de regalos y flores frente a la cafetería.- puedes comprobarlo, anda ábrelo.

Bridgette abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un par de aretes rojos con puntos negros similares a las catarinas, sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó los aretes. La tarde la pasaron juntas charlando en ese pequeño café, echarían de menos sus pláticas y reuniones en ese lugar, Bridgette estaba triste pues el día de su cumpleaños también era un día de despedida; para cuando se despidieron Amber no pudo evitar llorar abrazada de la azabache y ella no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, la rubia podría ser exagerada e infantil, pero era una muy buena amiga, una que echaría de menos por siempre.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno por si se lo están preguntando, en el próximo capítulo Félix y Bridgette se conocerán, en el primer capítulo olvide mencionarlo pero si, como muchos dijeron esta es la precuela de Bajo la lluvia el cómo se conocieron estos estos dos y el cómo inicio su historia de amor xD**_

 _ **También en esta historia se sabrá del lado tierno de Melody la que muchos odian.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	3. El primer encuentro

Los días pasaron rápidamente, era sorprendente el como a penas al abrir los ojos en menos de lo que imaginaban los estaban cerrando para regresar al mundo de los sueños, para cuando menos imaginar ya solo faltaban horas para iniciar el primer día de preparatoria. Para Bridgette era un paso más para estar cerca de su sueño, para Félix no era lo mismo se sentía un poco decepcionado por no poder iniciar con su especialización más había echo un trato con su padre.

A la mañana del primer día de clases, el rubio se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, pocas veces podía hacer eso y no desayunar junto a su "familia" en el gran comedor, por otro lado no se encontraba solo en ese lugar, Paulette junto al ama de llaves se movían de un lado a otro.

-Félix.- llamo el ama de llaves, el rubio le miro mientras ya la amable anciana le sonreía con cariño.- el auto ya está listo.

-Gracias nana… - dijo él, su mirada después se desvió a la esposa de su padre quien prepara algo con mucho cuidado.- ¿Paulette?

-Listo.- dando la vuelta dejo frente al rubio lo que parecía ser un almuerzo, Félix le miro sin comprenderlo mientras la de ojos esmeralda le sonreía.- no te enfades, la verdad quería hacer esto para tu primer día.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.- respondió.- realmente no era necesario.

-Pero lo es, no soy tu madre y sabes que no pretendo ocupar su lugar.- Félix bajo la mirada sin expresión alguna, de nada serbia decirle algo sobre su madre a fin de cuentas la esposa de Gabriel no sabía la verdad.- además recuerda que él medico te ha mandado una dieta estricta.

Félix sonrío, su pequeño incidente fue hace más de medio año y aunque se había acostumbrado a llevar la dieta impuesta a tan corto tiempo, esas eran de las pocas cosas que aún le causaban gracia.

-Supongo que gracias.- tomando el pequeño almuerzo lo guardo entre sus cosas.

Hasta hace medio año, Félix había sido internado en el hospital para una operación de las amígdalas, nada grabe realmente más Gabriel lo había llevado con diferentes médicos para que su recuperación fuera exitosa, el rubio consideraba ese gesto de su padre demasiado exagero aún más que en la ocasión cuando por un ligero descuido se había fracturado el brazo.

Termino su desayuno y tomo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse, se despidió de su nana, de Paulette y prefirió no molestar a Gabriel que se encontraba trabajando en su estudio.

Bridgette podía escuchar la alarma de su despertador sonar a la lejanía, realmente no quería despertar, quería seguir soñando con aquella fantasía donde un apuesto samurái montado a caballo la raptaba pues ambos estaban profundamente enamorados, ver como los soldados los perseguían porque ese amor era impuro a los ojos de sus familias.

-¡Bridgette, despierta!

Simplemente se negaba a querer despertar, no podía ver el rostro de su amado por el casco que portaba, pero no le importaba sabía que ese hombre era el amor de su vida.

-¡Bridgette es tarde!

Incluso podía jurar en esos momentos estar escuchando una canción que a pesar del raro idioma podía sentir como la letra trasmitía amor… inoportunamente en su sueño el caballo era herido en una de sus patas y termino cayendo dentro de un rio, la azabache abrió sus ojos cuando su cuerpo termino en el suelo, algo desconcertada y decepcionada observo el televisor frente a su cama la noche anterior se la avía pasado viendo un dorama hasta quien sabe qué hora quedarse dormida el televisor mostraba el menú y la musca de fondo.

-¡Bridgette!- el llamado de su tío le hizo soltar un bufido.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió, mientras se levantaba del suelo tomo su móvil, seguramente era demasiado temprano y seguramente podría regresar a dormir un par de minutos.

El grito de la azabache resonó por todo la casa, sus tíos se miraron con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo con su sobrina el primer día de clases, no solo el primer día, casi siempre era de ese modo, la azabache bajo casi a tropezones del ático que realmente era su habitación, apenas avía logrado atar su cabello en dos coletas.

-Cariño te advertí que debías dormir temprano.- le dijo Sabine aguantando la risa.

-Perdón, eso fue más fuerte que yo.- respondió derrotada mientras bebía a prisa el vaso con jugo.

Sin decir más nada, Bridgette se despidió de sus tíos rápidamente, había olvidado la noche anterior guardar sus cosas, no tuvo más remedio que colgarse la mochila y tomar todo lo demás entre sus brazos, sino se daba prisa perdería el tren.

El auto ya tenía un par de minutos que se avía detenido, el escuchar a los demás automovilistas tocar los clacson de sus autos ya comenzaba a desesperarlo, observo su reloj, ya era tarde y de solo pensarlo su desesperación aumentaba más y más. Tanto que había dejado de lado el escrito en un libro que llevaba consigo, de camino al colegio tenía la idea de escribir un poco más antes de que las ideas se esfumaran de su mente.

-¿Por qué sigues sin moverte?- pregunto, el chofer aclaro su garganta un poco para responderle.

-Me temo señor que algo ha ocurrido más a delante.- el rubio bufo, guardo su libro y se colgó su mochila sobre el hombro.- señor…

-Tomare el tren, esto parece se tardara más de lo planeado y no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día. Ya hablare con mi padre después.

El chofer no dijo más nada, la entrada la subterráneo no estaba demasiado lejos, camino a prisa evitando chocar con las personas, mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo observar el tren con las puertas abiertas, apuro más el paso lograría. Más apenas logro bajar las escaleras las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Demonios.- mascullo a lo bajo.

-¡Esperen!

Félix desvió su mirada, una joven azabache corría hacia el tren, como si con su grito quisiera alertar al conductor para que detuviera el tren y las puertas se abrieran nuevamente… era estúpido. La joven termino tropezando con sus propios pies. Podría decirse que agradecía el andén se encontrara casi vacío y la pobre chica no sufriera mas humillación por su tropiezo, mientras la joven recogía sus pertenencias, un cuaderno forrado con pegatinas de gatos llamo su atención en específico una carita de gato negro y ojos verdes.

-Toma.

Bridgette levanto su mirada al escuchar la fría voz, sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos grises que le detuvieron la respiración y congelo su sangre.

-G-gracias…- el chico no respondió, este solo al devolverle su cuaderno fue a pararse casi al fondo del andén.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ¿Qué pasaba? No tenía valor para girar su cabeza y mirar nuevamente a que chico, seguramente sería el típico amor pasajero ese donde aquel joven no lo volvería a ver el resto de su vida.

Para cuando el tren llego y con el rostro colorado entro al vagón tomando el primer asiento junto a las puertas, debía controlar su loco corazón seguro estaba agitada por la vergüenza de hace un rato, decidida levanto el rostro topándose nuevamente con aquel joven sentado frente a ella con la mirada perdida en un libro, el resto del viaje fue un poco incómodo para ambos, Bridgette pedía por dentro que el apuesto joven no se bajara en la misma estación donde ella porque entonces el destino le estaba castigando el haberse quedado dormida hasta tarde viendo un dorama.

Félix por otro lado sentía la mirada de aquella joven de ojos azules, le incomodaba que le quedase mirando de aquella forma, más no quería ser grosero con la chica además dudaba verla nuevamente solo era un mal tropiezo por el tráfico que le impedía llegar casi a tiempo a su primer día de clases. Las puertas del tren se abrieron un par de minutos después, Bridgette bajo corriendo del vagón para poder llegar al colegio.

-¡Lo logre!- exclamo la azabache entrando al edificio, los pasillos estaban vacíos seguramente porque hace por lo menos cinco minutos que las clases habían comenzado. Sin pensarlo dos veces llego hasta su salón donde el profesor apenas estaba cerrando la puerta.- ¡Profesor!

-Oh lo siento señorita ya es tarde el tiempo de tolerancia se ha terminado.- respondió.- será mejor que vaya a dirección a notificar su retardo.

-P-pero… es el primer día puede pasarlo por alto.- trato de alegar, y tal parecía su profesor era de muy poca paciencia.

-No insista señorita ahora misma se va a dirección o de lo contrario iniciara la primera semana del curso en detención.

Félix murmuraba por lo bajo al ver el colegio vacío seguramente todos ya deberían estar en clase mientras él llegaba con cinco minutos de retardo a su primer día, al diablo su puntualidad y buena presencia, definitivamente aquel no era su día, dudaba entre tocar la puerta de su clase y pedir el permiso para ingresar lo más razonable era esperar al sonido de la campana para que el profesor saliera y no causar un alboroto innecesario.

Tan distraído estaba que no presto atención a una joven que termino chocando contra él.

-Lo siento yo…- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, era la misma chica que en el andén.

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo para reanudar su camino.

Por otro lado Claude miraba aburrido al frente de la clase, tenía suerte que su profesor no fuera su padre o de lo contrario tendría su pupitre aun lado del escritorio para ser vigilado a cada segundo, la profesora leía la introducción de un libro de poesía que podía considerar por demás aburrido, la literatura no era uno de sus fuertes y seguramente Félix estaría prestando atención a cada letra de lo descrito, tanto que su amigo podría notar los errores de pronunciación y molestarse como bien era su costumbre.

-Perfeccionista.- susurro soltando una pequeña risa a lo bajo, su amigo le aria falta durante todo el curso.

-¿Perfeccionista?- Claude giro la mirada a su lado una joven rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía.- ¿Te parece que la obra de Gastón Leroux es perfeccionista?

-N-no, no es eso… quise decir que tengo un amigo que es un perfeccionista.- se excusó rápidamente, realmente yo no eh prestado atención a una sola palabra de la profesora.

-Yo tampoco solo sé que es una obra gótica.

-Muy bien.- hablo la profesora.- como primer ejercicio me gustaría que formasen equipos de dos personas se presenten y debatan sobre lo que acabo de leerles.

-Soy Melody.- se presentó la rubia acercándose un poco más al castaño.

-Claude… y respecto a la obra gótica.

-Podemos decir que suena interesante que le teatro se construyera sobre un lago subterráneo.

-para no haber prestado atención pareces conocer lo relatado muy bien.

Cuando el cambio de clase ocurrió Félix ingreso al salón encontrando un asiento libre al fondo de la clase, el lugar no le importaba demasiado, pero grande fue su sorpresa la notar a la joven de ojos zafiro en el asiento de al lado ¿Qué ridícula broma era aquella? Se preguntaba, debía dejar de prestarle atención y seguir convenciéndose de que era una simple coincidencia.

-¡Hola!- Bridgette levanto su mirada del vacío escritorio para sonreír a su compañera de alado.- perdona si molesto ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro.- respondió.

-¿Tu eres la que llego tarde? Es una pena que el profesor de química no te dejara ingresar parece que su curso será extremadamente pesado.

-Me doy una idea, si no es mucha molestia me podrías prestar el apunte.- la pelirroja asintió.- por cierto mi nombre es Bridgette Cheng.

-Olivia Bustier.

El resto de aquel día comenzó a ser de lo más tranquilo, Bridgette no se había percatado del joven rubia de aquella mañana estaba a su lado hasta que una nueva profesora paso lista, sabía que era despistada más no era consiente de cuanto, las chicas de la clase murmuraban entre ellas cuando el joven Agreste se presentó y eso causo curiosidad en Bridgette ¿Qué tenía de especial?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eh aquí el primer encuentro de Félix y Bridgette, las coincidencias no existen solo que su mundo es bastante pequeño xD aclaro algo que saldrá mas adelante, Bridgette no sabe ni siquiera quien es Gabriel Agreste por lo tanto no abe que todas las chicas de su clase hablaban entre si xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Claude

No sabía si los recesos marcados por los gobiernos a los colegios eran para hacer que los estudiantes se relajaran o simplemente se estresara aún más, se podría decir que Claude no era uno de los tantos chicos que anhelaban la hora del almuerzo para correr por los jardines y jugar un partido de futbol con chicos de grados superiores, o simplemente para disfrutar el agradable almuerzo que sus madres pudieron preparar para ellos, se podría decir más bien que él odiaba esa hora de descanso, su padre lo mantenía a raya cuidando cada uno de sus pasos incluso la forma en que respiraba.

Pero ajo estaba él escuchando a su padre discutir por el móvil seguramente con su madre y eso no era novedad, por lo menos para él, todo estudiante que pasaba cerca de ellos miraban el como padre eh hijo se parecían demasiado y corrían casi al instante en que el profesor llamaba "perra" a quien sea con quien estuviese gritándose por el móvil. Miro sobre su hombro a su padre darle la espalda y el pobre no hizo más que suspirar.

-Claude.- le llamo el mayor, él rápidamente se puso de pie para mirarle lejos del respeto o de la intimidación solo no quería problemas. -Esta noche no llegare a cenar, dile a la perra que tienes por madre que ni se moleste en esperarme.- dijo guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de meterte con mi madre.- le dijo serio, su padre alzo una de sus manos. El menor pensó que por aquello recibiría un castigo, más al abrir los ojos su padre había colocado una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-No hay día en que yo también me lo repita.- le dijo con burla.- y tampoco hay día en que no deje de lamentarme por el maldito preservativo roto, delo contrario ahora no tendría que lidiar con un estorbo en mi vida.

-La mentó ser un estorbo al que debes mantener.

-No hablaba de ti, sino de la mascota que tenemos en casa.- el castaño aparto su mirada, en su casa no había ninguna mascota, era evidente que se refería a su madre.

El timbre para regresar a clases se escuchó su padre le palmeo el hombro un par de veces para retirarse a su salón, pero Claude quedo parado en aquel lugar, en cierta parte él sabía que si sus padres estaban juntos era solo por culpa de él, su madre había sido extremadamente clara, el solo era producto de una maldita noche de desenfrenó y un condón roto, pero que gracias a él pudo unir su vida a la de un hombre que le poblaría de riquezas, un sueño que se fue a la mierda en cuanto Arnold su padre dejo a su familia y sus estudios para terminar siendo un patético profesor de química en una colegio simple y sin gracia.

Suspiro un par de veces, moviendo los brazos y mirando al cielo, no tenía por qué pensar en esas cosas, no ahora ya no más suficiente sufrió en la infancia para que ahora esos dos arruinen su adolescencia. Con paso acelerado subió los escalones, pondría la excusa de que su padre necesitaba hablar con él sobre asuntos personales, pero antes de poder llegar a la clase, observo a cierta compañera rubia estar sentada fuera de la oficina del director.

-¿Melody?- la nombrada le miro, su ropa estaba sucia llena de restos de comida.- ¿Qué paso?

-Un accidente en la cafetería.- dijo con naturalidad.- un idiota del grado superior me pellizco el trasero y yo le di una patada en aquella zona reductiva y su novia me tiro un refresco, yo le tire un trazo de tarta y te darás una idea.

-Supongo que no es para nada una linda forma de empezar tu primer día-

-No… fue más divertido, ahora mandaran a llamar a mis padres, pero mi hermana atenderá la llamada y vendrá a traerme ropa limpia.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Es algo difícil de explicar es un trato que tenemos a mí no me conviene que mis padres se enteren y me castiguen, mi hermana y yo confabulamos para que pueda salir a altas horas de la noche de casa y…

-S-se me hace tarde.- le interrumpió, la rubia hablaba demasiado yéndose por las ramas que hasta cierto punto le mareaba no deseaba enterarse de la vida de sus compañeros de clase o verse siquiera enterado de sus problemas.

Melody solo observo como él se alejaba rápido hasta entrar al salón, Claude le resultaba una persona interesante, demasiado por extraño que pareciera con su primer encuentro en la clase de literatura, sentía que ese chico seria su mejor amigo o por lo menos él confiara su vida a ella.

Bridgette se sentó sobre la fuente que estaba en medio del patio del colegio, odiaba las matemáticas y sobre todo odiaba los exámenes sorpresa, su profesor no tuvo una mejor idea que medir sus habilidades matemáticas con un examen el primer día de clases, sabía que solo una de las quince respuestas era correcta, la ley de los signos era algo que se aprendía desde primaria… soltó un gran bostezo, mientras estiraba sus manos al cielo, el sueño casi se había esfumado de ella estaba más lucida y las palabras de los profesores ya no sonaban como un lenguaje extraterrestre en su cabeza.

Sus labios se deformaron a una amplia sonrisa, sin quererlo su mente se transportó a una escena del programa que veía anoche, el guapo samurái raptando al amor de su vida, y mientras cabalgan sobre el hermoso caballo blanco profesando las más puras, rosas y empalagosas palabras de amor, no pudo evitar suspirar largamente. Una paso se sacudió ligeramente frente a ella trayéndola de regreso a la realidad, Olivia le miraba extraño como si tuviese un bicho en la cara.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Perdón?

-El profesor de Algebra quiere verte.- repitió, la azabache le miro con duda.- tal parece olvidaste algo muy importante en el examen.

-Y quien no olvidaría una ecuación tan compleja como las que aplico, yo creo que ese profesor debería de dar clases en una universidad.- Olivia se contuvo a reír por el comentario.

-Supongo que la misma persona que olvido poner su nombre en el examen, anda ya o tendrás problemas.

Bridgette abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello… ella no podía ser tan despistada…¿o Sí? No, seguro era un malentendido ¿Verdad? Ella no olvido poner su nombre en el examen… ella no… su mente se transportó a sus recuerdos momentos atrás, donde se encontraba respondiendo el examen, recordó que dejaría su nombre al último lo mejor era intentar responder esas ecuaciones, nadie olvida poner el nombre… excepto ella.

Desligo las piernas de su lugar levantándose a gran velocidad tomando sus cosas… ese momento era tan vergonzosos como la vez que en secundaria olvido responder la parte trasera del examen tras responder dos preguntas pensando que eso era todo. Sin quererlo choco contra alguien, ella no le miro solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde el profesor.

Félix se quedó mirando a la torpe chica correr, una disculpa no hubiera estado de más en ese momento, sin duda alguna él día seria pésimo, no solo con lo sucedido en la mañana, ahora porque era casi acosado por sus compañeras de clase, las chicas no eran nada discretas en cuanto llegaba a pasar cerca de alguna, y para ser honesto, su padre no era tan famoso para causar tanto revuelo, era por Paulette la esposa de Gabriel Agreste la modelo más destacada de toda Francia en menos de cuatro años.

-Su madre será una de las concursantes del Mis universo este año y modelara diseños únicos y exclusivos.

-Es tan joven, realmente no puedo creer que tenga un hijo de esa edad ¿A qué edad lo tendría? ¿A los nueve?

-Si se ha operado, tiene al mejor cirujano de todo el mundo, no parece haber sido madre.

Si, ciertamente los comentarios no eran por ser hijo de Gabriel Agreste sino porque aparentemente era hijo de Paulette Agreste, Félix realmente no tenía nada en contra de la esposa de su padre, la respetaba, sí, lo que muchos no sabían y eso fue gracias a que todo fue en extremo secreto era que Paulette y su padre no tenían años de casados sino que dentro de poco cumplirán dos años de haberse unido en matrimonio.

Bajo la mirada con cansancio, jamás en su vida había tenido el deseo infantil de que las clases terminara y el pudiera correr a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el sol saliera al día siguiente. Al abrir sus ojos encontró un gafete tirado…

-Bridgette Cheng.- dijo su nombre, seguramente debió de habérsele caído cuando choco con él y no se giró para disculparse. Guardo el gafete en su bolsillo, lo regresaría al finalizar el descanso a fin de cuentas la chica de largas coletas se sentaba a su lado.

El resto del día paso, rápido para algunos, lento para otros, eterno para muchos pero al final él día termino, Claude salió del colegio de forma natural, no fue que la tranquilidad se esfumo cuando alguien le golpeo sin querer, observo a su padre correr escaleras abajo con el móvil pegado a su oreja y entrar en tiempo record al auto, las palabras: _"estúpida"_ y _"que has hecho"_ activaron una pequeña alarma en su interior, seguramente su madre había echo alguna tontería por la discusión, el miedo le dio un helado abrazo que provoco el color se fuera de su rostro y la escena de una fuerte discusión apareció en su mente.

 _La última llamada que recibirás de mi parte es cuando esté a punto de morir._

Claude corrió, corrió tanto como sus piernas lo dejaron, más de una vez estuvieron por arrollarlo ya que no se fijaba al momento de cruzar las calles, su madre no pudo haber cometido alguna locura, sabía que lo despreciaba, sabía que incluso se arrepentía de haberle dado la vida pero a fin de cuentas era su madre y él a pesar de todo la adoraba, a ella, a su padre, eran su familia, si, el podría ser un masoquista por soportar todo aquello.

Al llegar a su hogar todo parecía normal, el auto de su padre no estaba y su vecina la señora Olga, una mujer de edad avanzada que disfrutaba de esparcir los últimos chismes que ocurrían dentro y fuera del vecindario se encontraba en total calma sentada a fuera de su casa disfrutando el tiempo, estaba seguro que si algo hubiera pasado o si su padre hubiera llegado de forma descontrolada, esa señora lo hubiera interceptado para ser la primera en enterarse de que problema era presa ahora la familia Toussaint.

La puerta se abrió sin problema alguno, todo estaba en completo silencio, era como estar dentro de una casa abandonada, los ruidos en la cocina junto a la voz de su madre le hicieron respirar aliviado, pero, si su madre estaba bien ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Dejo sus cosas aun lado de las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso para ir con su madre. Lo primero que vio al acercarse más fue una olla sobre la estufa… ¿Sopa? Se preguntó, su madre odiaba la sopa, el igual el único que la amaba era su padre… algo no estaba cuadrando en ese momento. Una lechuga pareció ser lanzada de la nevera a la pared contraria, su madre tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la nevera mientras arrojaba todo lo que podía tras de ella.

-Mamá…- le llamo, la mujer de cortos cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos verdes se levantó para mirar a su hijo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, señal de haber llorado demasiado, su vestido celeste el último regalo de aniversario por parte de su padre estaba manchado de grasa y mostaza y sus cabellos parecieron haber sido atacados por algún tipo de ensalada voladora.- ¿Qué te paso?

-¡El hijo bastardo ha regresado!- exclamo la mujer, palabras torpes, una alegría cargada de hipocresía y torpeza, su torpea andar delataba que había bebido nuevamente. - ¡Amor vamos, toma tu lugar la cena esta lista!

-Mamá yo…- sin poder objetar su madre le tomo fuertemente del brazo obligándolo a sentarse a la mesa, su madre coloco un plato y una copa frente a él.- Gracias…

-No empieces tu padre entrara dentro de poco y podremos festejar nuestro aniversario de infierno junto a nuestro bastardo…- ella comenzó a servirle "sopa" en la plato, no era más que una mescla de agua hervida y…fotografías... observo el mueble junto a la estufa un álbum de fotografías destrozado. Claude se levantó de la mesa empujando la silla hasta dejarla caer tras de si, su madre le quedo mirando en silencio con los ojos entre cerrados.- ¿Qué…?

-¡Papá dijo que no vendrá a casa!- exclamo de golpe.- también dijo que esperarlo no valía la pena.

Silencio, cruel silencio que termino desatando la furia de su madre, ella grito, maldiciendo a su esposo, maldiciendo a su hijo, lanzando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance contra el pobre chico que solo quería escapar, y lo logro a tiempo, tomando la olla que aún estaba sobre la estufa hirviendo e importándole poco, la tomo con ambas manos y la arrojo en dirección a Claude, él había logrado salir de su alcance y correr escaleras arriba, para encerrarse en su habitación, en esos momentos, esa mujer no era su madre, sino una desquiciada que buscaría drenar su ira con lo primero que se pusiera frente a ella.

Claude no tenía por qué soportarlo, y no lo iba a soportar, de uno de los cajones de su cómoda saco un rollo de billetes en dólar, novecientos para ser exactos, abrió la ventana de su habitación y escapo de casa con la ayuda de un árbol cercano, la señora Olga tenía la oreja puesta contra la puerta de su casa, los gritos de su madre se escuchaban afuera.

-Claude hijo ¿Qué pasa con tu mami?- pregunto la mujer, el castaño torció los labios.

-Mis padres tiene su "aniversario de bodas" papá no cree conveniente que este en casa ahora.- respondió, la anciana parecía avergonzada, ella juraría que la mujer de la casa se había vuelto loca.- que tenga una buena tarde señora Olga.

La mujer regreso a su hogar, Claude tomo un rumbo diferente llegando a lo que parecía ser una vecindad mal cuidada, donde las paredes se caían a pedazos, llego hasta una puerta donde un señor tatuado, de larga barba y cabello cano parecía cuidar el lugar.

-Doy un dólar, tomo un dólar.- dijo.

-Recibo un dólar, apuesto un dólar.- respondió, golpeo la puerta por lo bajo tres veces y esta se abrió.

El olor a tabaco, alcohol y posiblemente droga, aunque no lo descartaba le dio de golpe apenas cruzo la puerta, el lugar era sombrío, una morada de delincuentes y estafadores , al centro de la habitación hombres y mujeres gritaban mientras sus manos en alto sostenían algunos billetes, en ese lugar un par de gallos en cadenados el uno al otro por el cuello, y por las patas a unas sillas peleaban entre si comenzando formar un pequeño charco de sangre entre picoteos y arañazos que se proporcionaban.

-Doscientos al de plumas negras.- dijo entregando la cantidad dicha a un señor sentado con todas las apuestas frente a él.

Aquel era el lugar que hace poco le había dicho a Félix que era entretenido para pasar el tiempo, donde las apuestas ilegales eran equivalentes a jugar con fuego y donde la semilla del infierno comenzaría a germinar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Un final de capitulo dramático muajajaja, más que nada este capítulo narro sobre cómo fue la vida de Claude, y por qué termino en el mundo de apuestas ilegales, su vida nunca fue color de rosa u.u hasta la llegada de Estefan. El suceso de Bridgette y el examen de la secundaria estaba sado en hechos reales, xD si me paso una vez y no conteste la parte trasera del examen (osoniveluniversidad)**_

 _ **Espero les gustara.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	5. Tropiezo

Para ser su primer día en el colegio fue exactamente como lo predijo, aburrido… cuando las clases terminaron su chofer ya lo esperaba al frente del colegio, algunos murmuraban cuando él caminaba directo al auto, solo cuando estuvo en el interior pudo respirar tranquilamente, dentro del auto le importaba un bledo estar casi recostado sobre el asiento relajando los músculos de la espalda después de las horas que paso con la espalda recta contra un duro respaldo de plástico.

El auto avanzo, mentalmente ya había planeado el resto de su día, llegaría almorzaría con su padre y su esposa y después se pondría de lleno en sus tareas para tener un poco de tiempo libre y seguir escribiendo. Por la ventana pudo observar a una persona correr en dirección a la entrada del subterráneo: short de mezclilla, blusa blanca, chaqueta negra, dos largas caletas azabaches, si mal no recordaba esa niña era una de sus compañeras de clase, sin duda alguna la chiquilla siempre se la pasaba ocurriendo.

Le vio caer duramente al suelo.

-Detente.- ordeno, el auto se detuvo un poco más delante de donde Bridgette se encontraba recogiendo sus pertenencias, la puerta del auto se abrió un poco pero Félix no bajo de él, le miro un par de segundos que Bridgette tardo en levantarse y reanudar su carrera, bajando los escalones.

El rubio rogo para sus adentros que ella fuera cuidadosa y no terminara por caerse dentro de las vías, pero algo llamo su atención, bajo del auto esta vez recogiendo un pequeño objeto que la chica había olvidado en el suelo, un pequeño llavero de fieltro con forma de gato negro y ojos azules… un gato… sus orbes brillaron intensamente ¡lo tenía! Tenía lo que le faltaba.

-Vámonos.- ordeno.- ve lo más rápido que puedas tengo un asunto que resolver.

Al llegar a la mansión, Félix salió a toda prisa del auto, el ama de llaves baja por las escaleras con una cesta de ropa en las manos, apenas abrió la boca para saludar al joven pero este solo paso corriendo muy cerca de ella dejándole sobre la cesta su chaqueta, no paro de correr hasta llegar a su habitación. Dejo su mochila sobre la cama, no sin antas sacar un libro, tomo lugar en su escritorio y con rápidos movimientos tomo un bolígrafo.

" _Sumido en la oscuridad, caminando por las vacías calles acompañado solo del viento que golpeaba contra su rostro como si fueran frías navajas que le acariciaban queriendo cortar su piel sonrojada por el inmenso frio. El olor metálico de la sangre aun podía respirarlo, al igual que sentir la espesura de esta entre sus manos ahora visiblemente limpias. Sentía su camisa debajo de la sudadera tibia y húmeda. Pero solo era su imaginación la sangre no estaba._

 _Si de algo estaba seguro era que deseaba la venganza enteramente, no ser solo un típico justiciera enmascarado que salvara a los inocentes por traumas generados, no, él solo quería deshacerse de todo el clan de los Rozonovyi, no para vengar a su hermana, no para vengarse de la humillación y la golpiza recibida antes de ver como la luz de sus ojos, su adorable hermana menor perdía la vida entre sus brazos… aquellos bastardos lamentarían el día que se toparon con ¡Chat Noir!"_

Bridgette cruzo la puerta de la pastelería sintiendo el cuerpo terriblemente pesado, si tía al verla enarco una ceja, y después miro el reloj en la pared tras de ella, su sobrina había llegado tres horas después de la hora de salida, el colegio no estaba muy lejos, por lo mucho una media hora tomando el tren. La azabache solo sonrío y dejo su mochila sobre el mostrador, mientras con pasos pesados caminaba tras de el para abrazar a su tía.

-¿Algo que me quieras contar?- le pregunto, Bridgette soltó un ligero quejido.

-Hoy fue un mal día… perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me eh caído en el camino y me quede dormida en el vagón, desperté porque uno de los guardias se dio cuenta que hice más de dos veces el recorrido de terminal a terminal.-Sabine le acaricio la espalda con un gesto maternal.

-Cariño, tu sí que traes mala suerte, pero esto te pasa por quedarte despierta hasta tarde.- otro quejido, Sabine solo se limitó a sonreír mientras la separaba de su abrazo.- anda ve arriba y has tus tareas y esta vez por favor duérmete temprano.

Bridgette no dijo más nada y subió hasta la sala, estaba segura que si subía a su habitación no lo dudaría ni dos veces para tirarse sobre la cama y quedar profundamente dormida olvidando sus tareas… se sentó frente a la mesa sacando sus libros, el profesor de Algebra no le había regaño por no poner su nombre en el examen, pero si le había aconsejado estudiar un poco más la materia puesto que de diez ejercicios solo tuvo uno medianamente bien.

Abrió su libro de historia y comenzó a realizar el cuestionario que el profesor les había asignado, le costaba trabajo concentrarse realmente se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-Bridgette ¿Recordaste pasar por las llaves de la casa de la Señora Edna?- la azabache metió la mano dentro de su mochila, su cuerpo se tensó, busco frenéticamente entre sus cosas hasta sacarlas y tirarlas al suelo, con la mochila entre las manos giro levemente la cabeza comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.- realmente que no estás en tus cinco sentidos, mañana no olvides ir a recogerlas.

Cuando su tía salió, su risa nerviosa se transformó en sollozos, había perdido las llaves del apartamento de la amiga de su tía, por eso había salido corriendo del colegio, para pasar por ellas, ¿Dónde pudo haberlas perdido?

-Si fue en el tren estoy muerta.- desganada se dejó caer sobre la silla, sus ojos se centraron en el libro de historia pero no se podía concentrar, estaba recordando donde pudo haber dejado caer las llaves. Dio un respingo en su lugar y…¿Si fue lo que se cayó dentro de la alcantarilla cuando tropezó?

Sujeto sus cabellos entre sus manos de forma desesperada mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa, no, no estaba muerta prefería mil veces que se fueran en el tren que a la alcantarilla… mañana… seguramente la amiga de su tía seguiría en casa temprano por la mañana lo único que debía hacer era ir temprano y explicarle la situación ¡Si! Era un buen plan.

Paulette había entrado a la habitación de Félix con una bandeja con comida en las manos, el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro como un gato enjaulado, observo sobre el escritorio un par de libros abiertos, seguro que tenía alguna duda respecto a sus tareas y quería resolverlo el solo.

-Te eh traído tu cena, no bajaste a comer y tu padre ya se ha marchado.- comento la rubia, Félix dejo de caminar para tomar la bandeja y dejarla con cuidado sobre la cama.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, pero gracias- respondió, ella suspiro ligeramente acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.- ¿Qué tal el primer día? El chofer nos dijo que preferiste irte en tren al colegio.

-Fue como cualquier día de clases, y si había mucho tráfico por eso tomar el tren era mejor opción.

Sus palabras cortantes no le hicieron sentirse mal, al contrario conocía perfectamente al chico, Gabriel actuaba casi de la misma forma cuando estaba muy centrado en su trabajo. No dijo más solo se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación. Félix miro sobre su escritorio había concluido el capítulo de su historia, pero una historia sin nombre no servía para nada, observó el llavero de gato negro aquel objeto había sido de inspiración para nombrar al "héroe" enmascarado que necesitaba.

Mientras pensaba en un buen nombre en la siguiente página en blanco comenzó a bocetar algunas líneas que daban forma a un cuerpo: alto, cabello desordenado, una camisa sin mangas con algunos achurados para acentuar las sombras en pliegues, un pantalón oscuro y una gabardina, en lo que debía ser su rostro estaba dibujada una máscara y sobre su cabeza unos googles que daban forma de orejas puntiagudas. _Chat Noir._

" _El origen de Chat Noir… un misterio para vivir"_

Perfecto. El titulo perfecto para su historia, estaba tan alegre por aquello que como muy pocas veces ocurría necesitaba compartir el momento, saco su móvil y llamo a su mejor amigo desde la infancia, uno, dos tres veces el tono de llamada y cuando esta fue contestada pudo escuchar gritos de fondo y a su amigo riendo.

-¿Claude?

 _-Félix, es raro que me llames._

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto había escuchado varios insultos y gritos, sabía que sus padres discutían 18 de las 14 horas de un día.

 _-¿Recuerdas el lugar divertido que te mencione? Es donde estoy, deberías venir esto esta genial eh ganado dos mil dólares ¡DOS MIL_!

-Claude…-la llamada fue cortada, Félix marco una, dos tres veces más pero él seguía sin atender, y lo único que pasaba por su mente, ese presentimiento que solo los mejores amigos podían intuir era que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Claude, con pesar estaba entregando su móvil a un sujeto de mala cara, barba larga y un tatuaje en su frente con la forma de algunas grecas que no estaba seguro si eran mayas o griegas.

-Niño, no deberías confiar tanto en tu suerte, ganaste dos mil dólares y los has perdido junto al móvil.- el hombre quito el chip del teléfono entregándolo a Claude.

-No hay problema, puedo recuperar poco en unas horas.- dijo sacando un dólar, una joven de dudosa reputación hizo girar una ruleta entre colores negros y rojos.

Él miraba insistente debía caer en negro, si caía en negro el ganaba los setecientos dólares perdidos y su padre no se daría cuenta del "dinero perdido" … la ruleta se detuvo y la pequeña pelotita blanca termino dentro de una casilla color rojo, el hombre comenzó a reír abiertamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar para arrebatar el dolor de la mano de Claude, este soltó un pequeño gemido por lo bajo.

-¡Una vez más!- pidió mientras con sus manos tanteaba su ropa en búsqueda de algo más que poder apostar, ya había perdido el móvil y dos mil dólares. No tenía nada más estaba quebrado literalmente, el hombre junto a otros le miraron a la espera de la nueva apuesta.

-Vete niño no tienes más que hacer aquí.- sin darle tiempo de objetar otro par de hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y llevaron hasta la calle donde lo dejaron caer, cerraron la puerta y él no insistió en que lo dejaran entrar, la calle estaba oscura no sabía la hora pues no tenía ya un móvil.

Camino tranquilo hasta su hogar, estaba en problemas cuando su padre se diera cuenta voltearía la casa de cabeza hasta dar con su dinero, observo el auto estacionado de su padre frente a su casa, todo estaba tranquilo y era raro ¿se abra dado cuenta de su ausencia?

Poco a poco entro a la casa notando que todo estaba en perfecto orden, sin gritos, sin insultos, sin ellos a mitad del pasillo, pero incluso ese silencio era de temer, cerró la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, camino hasta la cocina encontrándose a su madre dormida con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, el desastre de la tarde seguía en el lugar, lo más seguro era que después de que le se fuera se quedara llorando hasta caer dormida.

Subió las escaleras, no había rastro de su padre por el pasillo, era loco imaginarlo pero, se sentía en una casa del terror, entro a su habitación y encontró a su padre revisando sus cajones.

-¿Papá?- le llamo, su padre dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle, estaba enfadado, pero pronto relajo las facciones de su rostro.- ¿Qué haces?

-Perdona Claude, pero creo que, tu mascota ah escondió algo importante.- eh ahí los insultos para referirse a su madre.

-Mamá no es un animal, pero, ¿Qué se ha perdido? – ya podía darse una idea. El dinero y aunque no era justo echar a pelear a sus padres solo porque el robo no podía decirles la verdad.

-Pues no está muy lejos de serlo.- respondió.- tu "madre" me ha ocultado una cámara digital.- ¿una cámara? Bueno era mejor que el dinero.- tenia cosas muy importantes.

-Si no se portan deberían de separarse.

-De hacerlo ninguno de los dos querríamos tu custodia y terminarías botado en las calles ¿eso quieres?

-Es mucho mejor que estar con ustedes.- dijo para después salir de la habitación y encerrarse en la de huéspedes, al cabo de una hora los gritos comenzaron, insultos, reclamos, y su nombre era lo que más se podía escuchar en esa casa. Claude se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con el pasador, recargado en ella se abrazó a sus rodillas esperando a que todo terminara, los odiaba, odiaba esas discusiones, odiaba siquiera el haber nacido.

La tentación para Bridgette fue demasiada, tenía que ver otro capítulo de su dorama, tenía que quitarse la duda, tenía que ver qué pasaba con el heredero de la fortuna tenia… tenía que haberse dormido y despertar temprano.

Genero un gran alboroto en su habitación mientras se bestia a toda prisa y salía de su casa, sin siquiera desayunar o despedirse de sus tíos, corrió lo más que pudo hasta la estación, bajo las escaleras a prisa el tren estaba por llegar, ella lograría…tropezar, pero no caer al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- grito poniéndose de pie, sus zafiros se encontraron nuevamente con aquellos ojos grises.- tú… tu estás conmigo en clase ¿verdad?- él asintió.

-Y tu no puedes dejar de tropezar.- Bridgette se sonrojo levemente.

El tren llego a la estación, ambos entraron quedando en los asientos frente a frente, sin decirse nada, el no la miraba en cuanto se sentó saco de entre sus cosas un libro y un bolígrafo, Bridgette jugaba con sus dedos, el camino sería algo incómodo.

-Por cierto… olvidaste esto.- de entre sus cosas saco el llavero en forma de gato negro, Bridgette le miro sorprenda y después a él ¿no era de ella? Pues si no lo era entonces podría quedárselo.

Bridgette le abrazo, los asiento no estaban tan separados y ese gesto lo desconcertó terriblemente, miro a todos lados nadie parecía verlos.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias!- exclamo.- oh dios mío gracias, me salvaste gracias, gracias.

-Puedes controlarte.- dijo con molestia.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno, es que yo creo que lo tire en la alcantarilla y estaba muerta pero, no sabes cuánto lo agradezco… pero ¿Cuál era tu nombre? - ¿Era enserio? Ella no lo recordaba.

-Félix Agreste.- respondió con duda, Bridgette no parecía asombrarse en nada. - ¿no te sorprende?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Soy el hijo de un diseñador de modas y…una modelo famosa.- dudo eso último, bueno nadie tenía que enterarse de su verdad era algo intimo solo de él.

-Pues la verdad nunca eh escuchado hablar de ellos y de ser así ¿no deberías estar acompañado de escolta personal y una limosina?

Félix sonrió, muy pocas veces tenía el placer de sonreír a personas externas a su círculo social, esa niña era diferente a las demás personas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bridgette es muy despistada, Félix frio pero amable y Claude tiene serios problemas familiares, poco a poco se entiende por qué cada uno termino como lo hizo en Bajo la lluvia. Se podría decir que estos capítulos hasta ahora fueron introductorios jeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. Otra cara

Durante el trayecto, Bridgette no para de hablar, le había contado a Félix que las esas llaves pertenecían a una amiga de su tía y ellas le cuidarían la casa mientras ella salía de vacaciones, Félix por su parte sentía una pequeña punzada en la cabeza mientras miraba de forma extraña ala azabache, era increíble como una persona podía hablar demasiado y no tomarse una pausa para respirar, esa chica tenia pulmones de acera o simplemente no necesitaba de oxígeno para vivir.

-Pudin y frambuesa son unos amores, pero natilla es la dulzura encarnada.- comento Félix apenas emitió un "aja" colocando una mano tras su nuca.

-Sera mejor ya levantarnos bajamos en la siguiente estación.

-Recuerdo que una vez cuando mi tía y yo viajamos en tren estábamos por bajar y olvide a mi muñeca en uno de los asientos, mi tía no se dio cuenta cuando entre otra vez al vagón y termine yéndome hasta la terminal, pobre de ella casi le da un infarto.

-Sabes en todo el camino no has hablado de otra cosa que no sean los cachorros de la amiga de tus tíos y de ellos ¿no te canas de hablar?- Bridgette le miro, el rubio parecía molesto, como si escuchar su voz fuera sofocante, apenas un chillido escapo de su garganta.

-Lo lamento a veces me suelto por hablar demasiado y no mido lo que digo solo me suelto a hablar y hablar y hablar y cambiar de tema desviándome por completo del tema original, una vez paso lo mismo cuando estaba en secundaria y yo…

Félix solo gruño a lo bajo, contando los segundos para que las puertas se abrieran, apenas se abrieron lo suficiente para que pudiera salir y así lo hizo comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar dejando a Bridgette atrás. Ella por su parte suspiro saliendo poco después de él pero al contrario de sentirse tonta o desanimada por la actitud del chico solo sonrío, así era ella, siempre lo ha sido y no era el primero en decirle lo exasperante que era cuando se soltaba a hablar su tío Tom le decía casi lo mismo pero con algo de burla cuando se soltaba a hablar de sus doramas.

Bridgette le había logrado hacer olvidar un tema que lo tenía algo preocupado: su amigo Claude, desde la llamada de la noche anterior ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Por qué Claude había ganado tanto dinero? ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba? Tenía la intención de faltar ese día a clases solo para averiguarlo pero así mismo sabía que si lo hacía solo le daría falsas esperanzas a su amigo, sus padres deberían aprender a separar sus indiferencias por el bien de su hijo.

Al llegar a su salón de clase tomo el mismo lugar que ocupo el día anterior, algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban en el salón charlando entre ellos un par de chicas le miraron comenzando a murmurar cosas mientras de manera nada discreta lo miraban llegar a su lugar, no paso mucho para que Bridgette y la joven pelirroja llegaron a su haciendo charlando amenamente.

-¡Hola!- exclamaron las tres chicas acercándose hasta donde Félix el rubio les miro de forma neutra esperando a que esas chicas que sonreían como si él fuera la joya más exuberante del mundo… bueno exageraba pero eso parecía.

-¿Si?- ante tal cosa las tres no pudieron evitar soltar un chillido que le fue más que molesto.

-O sea no es por nada pero mi nombre es Brintany.- se presentó una de ellas de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, Bridgette desde su lugar les quedo mirando, pudiera ser que en ese momento se enteraría porque Félix en su primer día parecía ser tan popular.

-Y eso me tiene que interesar ¿Por…?

-¡Es que eres hijo de Paulette!- exclamo otra de cabellos rubios y mechas negras.-¡Tu madre nos representara en el certamen de belleza¡

-Creo que están equivocadas.- respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.- dudo siquiera que ella este consiente de sus existencias como para decir que las va a representar, si es un certamen de belleza pero tal parece ustedes no están conscientes de que para ganar ese lugar se necesitan de muchas cosas y no solo una figura esbelta sin imperfecciones, ustedes no saben la verdad pero, "mi madre" es una sustituta ella no gano para ir a representar a Francia, ella tomo el lugar porque la elegida se rompió un brazo.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, palabras frías y duras que Félix les dijo las dejo sin nada que decir, de cierto modo él no estaba mintiendo de hecho era la verdad, y a su criterio propio existían más modelos que merecían ir a competir, no tiene nada en contra del a esposa de su padre, solo que así es él y punto. Bridgette se sintió impresionada, la forma en que esas chicas parecían idolatrar a su madre era como si fuese alguna figura divina a la cual tener respeto y veneración, pero ciertamente es un ser humano y supo defenderla, supo expresar que ella no era el centro del universo de la belleza sino una persona normal como cualquier otra… o eso le pareció entender.

-B-bueno… ¡Eso no quita que seas su hijo!- el incómodo silencio fue roto por la tercera chica de cabello negro, Félix bufo con fastidio.- además dicen los rumores que tu madre usara modelos exclusivos para competir ¡Que emocionante!

-Saben algo, no quiero ser más grosero de lo que ya eh sido, así que si solo van a molestarme con eso pueden darse media vuelta e ir a hacer cosas estúpidas de chicas con cabeza hueca, maquillarse, ir a vomitar para seguir siendo anoréxicas o cortarse las venas y publicar hashtag de que sus novios las botaron y la vida sigue. Yo no quiero saber nada de la vida profesional de mis padres ellos son ellos y yo no tengo nada que ver.

Bridgette respingo ligeramente en su lugar estaba sorprendida, y una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, cuando las tres chicas se fueron murmurando lo amargado que era ese sujeto, él rubio pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pero el gusto le duro poco cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

-Eso fue lindo, no estancarse en ser la sombra de lo que no eres.

Cimeramente Félix no se escudaba bajo una sombra, y esas palabras le hicieron preguntarse realmente si lo hacía o no… ser diseñador como su padre para pagar todo lo que ha hecho por el desde antes de nacer…

La noche no fue para nada grata, ya debería estar acostumbrado a todo eso, pero simplemente no puede, seguramente su madre lo tiro cuando estaba recién nacido para tener ese trastorno de no querer alejarse de sus padres y querer intentar aparentar ser una familia normal, su padre se marchó al colegio dejándolo atrás, su madre había dormido en la sala sobre la alfombra, todo el lugar parecía el estrago de una guerra, su padre no era violento, así que nunca le había golpeado a su madre por otro lado, ella si que era agresiva, pero nunca lo golpeaba solo destrozaba las cosas como una niña pequeña haciendo la peor de las rabietas. Apenas y con mucho cuidado le coloco una manta para cubrirla, preparo un desayuno sencillo y lo dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina para su madre en cuanto despertara.

Apenas y logro llegar a tiempo a la primera clase dentro de los límites de tolerancia que tenía impuesto por su profesora, no había visto el auto de su padre en el estacionamiento y eso le resulto muy extraño, al tomar su lugar, Melody apenas le miro estaba más concentrada jugando con su móvil usando un libro como barrera entre el aparato y la profesora, rápido saco sus cosas.

-Alguien puede decirme ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre peso y masa?- pregunto, los alumnos se escudaron rápidamente bajando la mirada a sus libros tratando de buscar de forma veloz la respuesta.- Claude.

El castaño sintió un frio correr por su espalda y un calor instalarse en sus mejillas, ese era el peor de los miedos de un estudiante que la profesora te preguntara algo cuando el salón estaba en total silencio.

-Bueno… la diferencia es…es que…

-¡Sí!- exclamo Melody, la profesora arrugo la frente y se acercó hasta ellos caminando entre las filas.

-Puede ser que la señorita Dugés este tan emocionada por responder la pregunta.- esta vez fue el turno de Melody para sentir sus mejillas arder, como pudo escondió el móvil debajo de su falda, su mirada estaba fija en la profesora esperando que un milagro callera de cualquier lado, no estaba segura de la respuesta, es más no sabía siquiera de que estaba hablando esa señora parada a medio metro de distancia. - ¿y bien?

-Emmm honestamente creo que…

-Profesora, usted me había preguntado y yo se la respuesta.- intervino Claude, la mujer le miro con ligero enfado.- no es justo que me quite mi participación.

-Bien lo escucho señor, aunque el que lo dudara hace unos segundos me dio mucho en que pensar.

-La masa es constante y el peso se relaciona con la fuerza de gravedad.- la profesora suspiro dándose media vuelta siguiendo con la clase. Sus ojos azules miraron a Melody quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿estaba molesta? Pero… no tenía motivos acababa de salvarla de que la mandaran a detención o le castigaran el móvil.

Pasados unos veinte minutos una pequeña bola de papel fue lanzada a su pupitre, la desdoblo con cuidado.

 _Nadie te ha pedido ayuda, así que gracias por nada._

Él solo enarco una ceja, no entendía por qué de ese mensaje.

 _Pues lamento a verme preocupado y descuida no sucederá parece que eres del tipo de chicas que prefieren meterse en problemas de forma seguida._

Tras ese mensaje no recibió respuesta alguna. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Melody salió casi corriendo siendo la primera de todos en salir del salón, Claude tomo el pequeño jugo guardado en su mochila y salió con el único propósito de sentarse en una de las jardineras y mirar la cancha de soccer y así lo hizo una vez llegado al lugar, algunos estudiantes se habían reunido para jugar en pequeños grupos, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sorbía de la pajita dentro del cartón, sintió un como alguien le jalaba por el hombro no de forma brusca pero si algo de forma torpe, se giró para ver a su padre que le miraba con enfado y los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Pero dónde demonios has estado?- pregunto molesto.- te eh estado llamando al móvil y me manda al buzón ¿Por qué no respondes?- en esos momentos recordó que ya no tenía móvil.

-Si no te hubieras ido aun lo tendría… me… asaltaron.- invento, su padre parecía no creerle pero era mejor que decir la verdad, este relajo los hombros y comenzó a inspeccionar a su hijo, le movió el rostro, le toco los brazos parecía buscar alguna herida en él.

-Menos mal, no te ha pasado nada. Claude me alegra que…

-Cuando llegue tu auto no estaba ¿Dónde fuiste?- su padre cambio su semblante preocupado a uno serio.

-No es de importancia, ahora respecto a lo que quería decirte… olvídalo, esta tarde te comprare un móvil nuevo, dile a la más…a tu madre que llegare hasta la noche debo ir a casa de tus abuelos.

Sin más que decirle lo dejo solo, por primera vez su padre se contenía a insultar a su madre, y que mencionara a sus abuelos solo significaba una cosa: el divorcio, si bien sus abuelos paternos no lo querían por ser el hijo de la mujer que provoco Arnold arruinara una exitosa vida por culpa de un embarazo, por otro lado la familia de su madre tampoco veía bien al chico siempre humillándolo, ciertamente no existía familia tan disfuncional como la de Claude.

Todos lograron sobrevivir al segundo día de clases, Melody seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y eso poco le preocupaba.

Por otro lado como él día anterior, un auto fue hasta el colegio para recoger a Félix, en el camino de regreso observo a Bridgette ingresar al subterráneo junto a Olivia.

-No quiero llegar a casa.- dijo Félix al chofer.- desvíate vamos a casa de Claude.

-Señor, su padre debe…

-Ya le eh dejado un mensaje.- respondió rápidamente.- Gabriel está muy ocupado con el concurso de Paulette para enfadarse por estas cosas, así que vamos a casa de Claude.

El camino duro muy poco gracias a que las calles no estaban infestadas de trafico como normalmente suele pasar, cuando el chofer detuvo el auto, Félix bajo no sin antes decirle que le llamaría para que fuera a recogerlo más tarde, subía los pequeños escalones antes de llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre. No fueron más que un par de segundos de espera para que la puerta fuera abierta por una mujer de despeinados cabellos castaños rizados vistiendo con una sudadera roja, unos pantalones deportivos negros y unas gafas oscuras puestas parecía mirarle fijamente, el rubio se contuvo a hacer una muesca de asco por el lamentable estado de la madre de su mejor amigo.

-Buenas tardes señora Carmen… ¿Esta Claude?- la mujer apenas hizo una leve mueca en forma de media sonrisa para hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

-¡Claude!- grito Carmen.- Tu amigo Félix viene a verte.

Ni dos minutos pasaron para que el menor bajara corriendo las escaleras, Félix observo a la mujer ir a la sala y dejarse caer de forma pesada sobre uno de los sofás, Claude le jalo del brazo para hacerlo subir hasta su habitación atrancando la puerta con seguro.

-¡¿Pero que le paso a tu madre?!- cuestiono un tanto molesto. Claude por su parte solo se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que está de buen humor.- le dijo.- o algo tolerable, anoche mis padres discutieron y creo que ella termino tan ebria que se quedó dormida sobre la alfombra. Cuando regrese todo el desorden ya estaba recogido y mi madre en esas condiciones.

-Sabes existe algo llamado divorcio o protección infantil, pero meda igual ahora… ¿Qué paso anoche?

-¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que ellos discutieron…

-No, no me refiero a tus padres, sabes que sus problemas no me importan, pero tu si eres mi mejor amigo y a lo que me refiero es a ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Parecías feliz por ganar dos mil dólares y no me atiendes las llamadas desde entonces.

-Pareces mi "novio dramático" por esas preguntas.- dijo con gracia, Félix arrugo la frente y cruzo los brazos cosas que hizo a Claude soltar una carcajada.- ya lo siento, brevemente perdí el móvil en una apuesta por eso no atiendo "tus llamadas" y perdí el dinero apostando, ciertamente el lugar esta genial.

-¿Apuestas? El lugar divertido al que me invitaste a ir es una casa de apuestas ¿estás loco? ¡hay tipos que matan por dinero en esas cosas!

-¿Entonces qué hago?- pregunto molesto.- ¿Me quedo aquí viendo como mis padres se matan entre insultos y gritos? ¿Me quedo a escuchar que soy un pedazo de mierda que les destruyo la vida? ¿Me quedo para cargar con todo eso y saber que solo soy un estorbo para todo el mundo, quieres que eso haga?

-No… diablos… Claude, solo no creo que apostando sea el mejor camino que…

-No pienso hacerlo toda la vida, solo quiero juntar el dinero suficiente para largarme de aquí, creo que mi padre pedirá el divorcio a mi madre y si llega a pasar ninguno de los dos querrá hacerse cargo de mi, incluso yo puedo hablar con ellos y hacerlo aceptar me den la emancipación y dejar de ser una carga.

Félix abecés se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que ambos llegaron a ser tan buenos amigos? ciertamente Claude conocía su carácter y su forma de ver la vida, conocía un poco de su historia y el conocía toda su vida, si algo admiraba del castaño era que no se rendía tan fácilmente, cualquiera en las mismas condiciones hubiera terminado ya en la cárcel, buscado la salida fácil en drogas y alcohol pero Claude no, el seguía firme por sus padres que lo consideraban un estorbo, masoquista para su forma de ver las cosas.

-Se que no soy de creer en el destino y esas cosas pero, algo me dice que en la otra vida fuimos hermanos gemelos por eso nos preocupamos tanto el uno por el otro.- Claude sonrió por le comentario.

-Sí, seguro y era el menor que siempre se metía en problemas y tú el mayor que me ayudaba.

-Seguramente y ahora… ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a ese "divertido" lugar?- el castaño miro por su habitación, debía de juntar algo de dinero para poder ir.

Tras un par de horas Félix se retiró de la casa, una vez Claude despidió a su amigo en la entrada regreso al interior temiendo que su madre fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Claude.- le llamo, temeroso fue hasta la cocina quedando parado en la entrada, su madre miraba la nevera con desinterés.- solo tenemos mermelada y jamón, puesto que Arnold no vendrá sino hasta entrada la madrugada no tenemos que comer.

-¿Quiero que compre algo para…?- automáticamente dejo de hablar, su madre no tenía puestas las gafas y pudo observar un moretón en su ojo derecho será… será que ¿su padre la golpeo?

-Tu padre no es capaz de golpear a la araña tras el escusado.- dijo con fastidio adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo.- ayer tropecé con la alfombra y me pegue con la mesita, ponte un suéter vamos a comprar algo.

Tras esa orden subió a su habitación tomando la sudare azul sobre su cama, junto a su madre salieron y el camino entre ambos fue en completo silencio, ambos llegaron hasta una pastelería, antes de cruzar la puerta Carmen respiro un par de veces dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazo a Claude por sobre sus hombros para después entrar.

-Bienvenidos.- saludo un hombre tras e mostrador, Carmen deshizo su abrazo y se acercó hasta el mostrador tomando una bandeja circular y unas pinzas.

-Hola Tom… Claude Cariño, escoge lo que quieras si.- dijo dándole los objetos.- ¿Cómo está todo? Hace tiempo que no les veía.

-Muy bien Carmen pero y tu…

-¡Oh! Es pro las gafas, ojeras terribles ojeras parezco un panda, el trabajo me tiene agotada, mi jefa nos hace trabajar como no tedas ni una idea ser contadora no es fácil.

Claude escuchaba todo mientras elegía los pastelillos, observo con pena que solo quedaba un croissant de chocolate, esos eran los preferidos de su madre y por desgracia también de él… dudo en tomarlo cualquier movimiento en falso implicaría en su casa su madre estallaría y solo por un pan, como caído del cielo, una joven azabache atado en dos coletas retiro el pan y en su lugar coloco una charola con más de los croissant, esta le sonrió de forma dulce para ir tras el mostrador y perderse tras la puerta. Sin perder más tiempo tomo cuatro de los panes y dos baguette.

-Eh escuchado que el chocolate da mucha energía.- inquiero el amigo de su madre, tomando una pequeña tarta de una de las vitrinas.- esto va por mi cuenta.

-Gracias Tom… bueno no nos entretenemos más debemos ir a preparar la cena.- tras pagar y despedirse madre eh hijo salieron de la pastelería.

Bridgette ingreso otra vez por la puerta en la cual entro con la bandeja vacía regresando ahora con algunas donas glaseadas.

-A esa señora nunca la había visto tío.

-Es una amiga de la secundaria.- contesto Tom.- creo su hijo tiene la misma edad que tú, ella y su esposo trabajan mucho y casi no pasan tiempo con su hijo hasta donde tengo entendido.

-Ya veo…- mirando las donas por unos segundos quiso imaginarse como hubiera sido su infancia con su madre y padre a su lado si bien ahora solo podía recordarlos por fotografías era un evidente hecho que había olvidado el sonido de sus voces. El sonido de su móvil le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- ¡Amber! Oh tío eh esperado por mucho su llamada desde Brasil.

-Anda atiende la llamada yo me encargo de esto.- dijo quitándole la bandeja con las donas, Bridgette subió corriendo hasta su habitación.

-¡Amber! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

 _-¡Bridgette! Amiga me moría, no me contestabas, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi casi, casi me da una taque y me arruino el esmalte de las unas ¡¿puedes imaginarlo?!_

Bridgette no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, y Amber no tardo nada en seguirle a sus risas, tras una larga platica la azabache se enteró que su amiga no lo estaba pasando del todo bien, le costaba mucho adaptarse a los horarios, al colegio y al idioma, debía no solo ir a clases con un sujeto que su padre contrato para que le tradujera y además le enseñara hablar el idioma sino que también había reforzado su seguridad, los guardaespaldas no solo esperaban fuera del aula sino también dentro de esta al fondo del salón, no podía hacer amigos por culpa de los cuatro gorilas y sus llamadas estaba limitada así como primero debían ser respondidas por uno de los gorilas para que ella pudiese contestarlas, la única intimidad que tenía era en los sanitarios.

-No has pensado que posiblemente, no se… la mafia este tras de tu familia, por algo tu padre reforzó la seguridad.

- _Lo dudo, además el único interesado en destruirnos seria el mismo sujeto que nos "desterró"_

 _-_ ¿Tu tío André? Bien no creo que él lo haga además ¿No dejo a tu padre como embajador de Francia en ese lugar?

 _-O sea si, pero, no se desde que estoy por acá las cosas son raras, es un milagro que los gorilas me dejen ir al baño sola, es decir ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué prueben mi comida antes de yo hacerlo? Te juro que si fuera pro mi tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso y viviría bajo un puente, adiós sabanas de seda egipcia y hola concreto y periódico para dormir, adiós manjares y hola sobras de comida._

-Amber, exageras, pero tan calma, pronto tu padre te quita la vigilancia, seguro lo hace porque es un lugar nuevo.

- _Eso espero amiga, eso espero y cambiando de tema…dime ¿Hay chicos guapos en tu colegio?_

Bridgette rodo los ojos, Amber a pesar de dramatizar y exagerar no dejaba de ser su mejor amiga y su carácter tampoco cambiaba, pasaron un largo rato charlando por teléfono hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida al otro lado de la línea, cuando se dio cuenta eran las dos de la mañana, escribió un rápido mensaje tras colgar su llamada para poder acostarse a dormir.

 _Te has quedado dormida, me dio gusto saber de ti, hablaremos pronto_

 _Bridgette._

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Creo que ya me eh encariñado con Carmen y ahora sale como la madre de Claude, la relación de Félix y Claude hace cambiar la forma de ser del rubio mientras que con sus compañeras de clase se muestra serio y frio, el Félix que muchos cocemos xD –inserte meme de la princesa fiona "de día soy una pero de noche soy otra"- ok ya.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan cómo Claude conoció a Bridgette, no, no fue por este mini encuentro, será más adelante.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	7. Cosas que pasan

Los días han pasado con naturalidad, desde pues de los dos primeros días de clase Félix nunca más uso el tren para llegar al colegio, se adaptó rápidamente a este como era su costumbre su semblante serio, el aparentar siempre estar enojado con todo y todos ya era algo natural para sus compañeros y profesores, seguía siendo acosado por las chicas, no solo de su clase sino de otros salones, la única que parecía él no era el centro del universo era Bridgette, siempre metida en sus cosas. Siempre hablando más de lo que debía y siempre sentándose a su lado. Nada mal para sobrevivir el primer mes.

Para Félix esa actitud de la chica con él era su punto de tranquilidad, saber que existía alguien con cerebro que no le trataba diferente le agradaba, pero no para llegar a los extremos de entablar una amistad, solo eran compañeros nada más.

-Jóvenes.- la grabe voz de su profesor provoco que todos miraran al frente, el profesor dejo un bonche de hojas sobre su escritorio para después comenzar a borrar lo escrito en la pizarra y escribir aquello que llenaba de terror a más de uno. "Examen sorpresa".- guarden todo a excepción de los bolígrafos.

Los murmuros comenzaron junto a las quejas mientras todos se encargaban de guardar sus pertenencias, Bridgette termino de guardar sus cosas, más en el instante que se disponía a guardar su móvil, este rápidamente lo escondió dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los exámenes fueron pasados de fila en fila para cuando el profesor dio la última indicación el silencio reino de golpe en la clase, los apenas audibles movimientos del grafico de los lápices contra el papel se podrían escuchar mucho más bajo que un susurro. Aquel examen no era nada, incluso el rubio dudo por un momento que el profesor supiera más de lo puesto en esas hojas, ejercicios simples que él desde los primeros días de secundaria ya podía resolver… ok exageraba, pero todo para él siempre debía ser un nuevo reto.

No tenía ningún tipo de prisa en responder todas los ejercicios, se tomaría su tiempo. Diez minutos era lo que había pasado desde que las pruebas fueron entregadas, sin duda alguna ese no era su día, si terminaba el examen ya podría ser libre unos cuantos minutos y hacer algo útil como seguir escribiendo, el pequeño sonido de algo vibrar llamo su atención de reojo miro a Bridgette tomar su móvil y observar al frente que el profesor no se acercarse, escribió rápidamente algo y guardo el aparato otra vez para unos segundos más tarde repetir lo mismo, su cara parecía de ¿sufrimiento?

-Señorita Cheng.- Bridgette sintió su cuerpo congelarse de forma inmediata, no sabía cuándo pero el profesor estaba parado a su lado.- haga el favor de retirarse de la clase.- la azabache no pudo hacer más que ahogar un gemido de frustración cuando el examen y móvil fueron retirados de su alcance.

-Soy una tonta.- murmuro para si una vez la puerta fuera cerrada tras de ella, ahora no solo estaba en problemas con el profesor, sino también con alguien más.

Durante el descanso, Félix no supo más de Bridgette, ni siquiera se la topo cuando salió del salón al terminar su examen, durante la clase de física en el laboratorio pudo verla en las mesas del fondo platicando amenamente con otras chicas, como si nada pasara.

-¡Félix!- le llamaron, el rubio detuvo sus pasos al ver a Olivia acercarse a toda prisa.- por fin, me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Qué sucede? Tengo algo que hacer ahora.

-El profesor de Algebra te está buscando, dice que es importante.- él se limitó a asentir para después desviar su camino, el chofer lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a la azabache sentada frente al escritorio del profesor, esta rápidamente desvió su mirada de él al frente.

-¿Me necesitaba?- pregunto él. El profesor solo le hizo un ademan con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-Los eh mando a llamar por una razón.- comenzó.- señorita Cheng, creo haber sido muy específico cuando dije que en mi clase no permitiría distracciones tales como el móvil.

-Sí señor.

-De los quince ejercicios solo se tomó la molestia de responder cuatro, y lamento infórmale que ninguno fue contestado correctamente, ni cerca de bien.- Bridgette guardo silencio, se sentía avergonzada.- por otro lado joven Agreste, su examen fue uno de los mejores.

-Creo no entiendo nada.- repuso Félix.- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi nota con la de ella?

-Simple, me parece que la señorita Cheng necesita de alguien de su misma edad que le ayude a estudiar.- dijo de forma directa el profesor.- y usted seria el indicado para la tarea.

Félix, miro a Bridgette y esta le miro al mismo tiempo, en palabras simples el profesor quería que Félix fuera su asesor personal.

-Profesor, con todo respeto creo que hay personas más capacitadas para esta labor, yo la verdad no soy nada paciente.- intento protestar.

-En ese caso, esto le servirá para practicar su tolerancia, en la universidad tendrá que lidiar con peores personas que una alumna que se la pasa mandando textos que poniendo atención.- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, Bridgette parecía implorarle perdón mientras él le miraba de forma más fría que de costumbre, el profesor abandono el salón, poco después le siguió Félix en esos momentos no le dijo nada.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

-L-lamento que el profesor te pusiera en esta situación, lo siento deberás, yo no quiero causarte ningún problema.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que enseñarte a estudiar, mañana al terminar las clases te espero en la biblioteca.- y sin más que decir se marchó.

Claude, corría de un lado a otro dentro del gimnasio evitando a todo aquel que quisiera quitarle el balón de las manos, hizo un pase el cual el jugador contrario aprovecho para robar la pelota y lograr encestarla, el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado mirando el marcador, su equipo solo tenía tres puntos contra seis. El silbato sonó clara señal de que el partido había terminado, muchos de los jugadores chocaron palmas y se dieron halagos sobre lo bien que jugaron. Claude por su parte camino hasta las gradas y tomo una toalla de entre sus cosas comenzando a limpiarse la frente.

-Si quieres mi opinión, debiste correr al centro y no quedarte en los laterales.- Melody miraba de forma distraída una revista entre sus manos. Claude miro a ambos lados pero no había nadie más que ellos en ese lugar.

-Pensé que no querías dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

-Yo nunca eh dicho eso Claude.

-Mas no has demostrado lo contrario en todo este mes.-la rubia hiso un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Supongo que no… oh se me ocurre… ¿Te gustaría salir esta tarde?-Claude le quedo mirando ¿Lo estaba invitando a salir? Tal vez no era una cita como tal pero era mejor que ah quedarse en casa todo el día escuchando la histeria de su madre.

-Si, por qué no, te veré a las tres frente al colegio.- Melody asintió para después retirarse.

Se apresuró a llegar a su casa, al cruzar la puerta todo estaba en perfecto orden, al parecer su madre no estaba en casa, era extraño su madre nunca salía… subió a su habitación, se ducho y alisto para después bajar y dejar una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera…el camino al colegio fue rápido, pues esta vez en lugar de ir caminando tomo su bicicleta. Para cuando llego al lugar, no había nadie supuso entonces había llegado más temprano de la hora acordada, realmente no lo sabía pues carecía de un móvil o reloj para constatar la hora.

El tiempo fue largo incluso le pareció eterno, ahora entendía que cinco minutos para una mujer eran largas horas de espera para un hombre, si mal no lo calculaba desde que llego pudo bien pasar una hora, lo mejor sería regresar a casa y en justo instante en que tomo la bicicleta, alguien había saltado y colgado a su espalda, el castaño hiso uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde!- exclamo la rubia.-mi madre no quería dejarme salir hasta que no terminara mis quehaceres, odio que me trate como una sirvienta.

Claude la detallo, Melody vestía un short de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa holgada de hombro descubierto, a su parecer ella tenía un atuendo adecuado para esa "cita"

-No creo que sea necesario exagerar, pero no importa ¿A done vamos?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas, Podemos ir al cine, al arque de diversiones, incluso podemos ir a patinar, o a ti ¿Qué se te ocurre?- el castaño se quedó mirando unos segundos su bicicleta, ir al cine, a los juegos, eran buenas ideas, lo malo era que él no tenía suficiente dinero y tampoco era del tipo que dejaría que ella lo pagase todo.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

Ambos subieron a la bicicleta, Claude puso marcha hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, no el que siempre solía frecuentar, sino uno más grande y a su parecer el más hermoso, el jardín de las Turtelia, Melody bajo de la bicicleta caminando junto a Claude hasta la fuente donde tomo asiento en uno de los bancos disponibles, el lugar era mucho mejor que el cine o la pista de patinaje, además no era aburrido desde esa distancia podía divisar una rueda de la fortuna funcionando.

-Ya regreso.-fue todo lo que Claude dijo para después marcharse. Al cabo de un par de minutos, regreso con una gran bolsa de papel entre las manos del interior saco un par de refrescos y dos hamburguesas.

-Al arecer alguien ya tenía planeada toda la cita.- le dijo burlona.

-No es una cita… solo una salida entre amigos… además Ed vende las mejores hamburguesas del lugar.- confundida miro tras de sí algo lejos y empujando un carrito se encontraba un hombre mayor.-mi madre solía traerme mucho a este lugar cuando era niño, el señor Eduardo s conocido de mis abuelos.

-Tu madre debe tratarte muy bien para darte estos consentimientos, la mía se molesta si le pido acompañarme a la feria cuando no tengo con quien ir.

Ciertamente Claude prefirió no decir más nada… si, no mentía cuando decía que su madre lo llevaba desde niño a ese lugar, mas no era para asar un rato agradable entre ellos, era solo para que tras escuchar un gran regaño de su abuelo materno y miradas que le indicaban no era aceptado como su nieto, después de todo aquello su madre recibía un cheque con una pequeña cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para solventar los gastos de la operación del niño.

-Claude…- el castaño sacudió la cabeza un par de veces- ¿Qué te pasa? De repente me dejaste hablando sola.

-Perdón es que me estaba recordando algo que paso hace tiempo en este lugar.

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunto preocupada, el solo negó con la cabeza para después dar una enorme mordida a la hamburguesa.

Sentado a la mesa Félix seguía pensado el cómo de un alumno normal, pasó a ser el "maestro" de regularización de una chica despistada, su molestia era visiblemente reflejada en su cara, incluso por su forma de tomar los cubiertos y hablar entre dientes. Muy raras veces como esa Gabriel se daba el lujo de sentarse una tarde a comer con su familia y al parecer su hijo no había tenido un muy buen día en el colegio, Paulette miro a su esposo de forma neutral, con simples movimientos de cabeza le indicaba que debía preguntar si el chico estaba bien, Gabriel solo torcía los labios en respuesta como si con eso quisiera decir que no lo aria.

Basto una patada por parte de ella debajo de la mesa para que todo sucediera.

-Algo me dice que has tenido un mal día Félix.- dijo Gabriel.

-Todo fue perfecto.-dijo tajante, Paulette carraspeo con la garganta para que su esposo indagara aún más.

-Desde que nos sentamos a comer hablas entre dientes y lo único que alcanzamos a entender es que tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

-Con todo respeto yo no hablo entre dientes.- respondió molesto.- solo estoy pensando unas cosas.

-Pues esas "cosas" se llaman Bridgette.- dijo Paulette, Félix respingo sobre su lugar dejando caer el tenedor, ella había dado justo en el clavo.

-Hoy tuvimos un examen sorpresa y una chica que no toma ni aire para respirar y habla más que su estatura, tropieza con sus palabras y es demasiado torpe fue suspendida del examen y al finalizar las clases el profesor dicto que yo sería quien le ayudase a concentrarse. Para rematar dice que con eso practicare mi tolerancia a las personas en la universidad.

Gabriel y Paulette se miraron y ambos no pudieron evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios, Félix les miro con enfado ¿su desgracia era motivo de burlas?

-Ciertamente tu profesor tiene razón, Si quieres inmiscuirte en el mundo de los diseñadores siempre vas a tratar con personas nada tolerantes y con tu carácter y sin haberte contratado puedo decirte que en menos de un año nos iríamos a la ruina.- ¿era enserio? Gabriel pensaba eso de él.

-Solo recordemos cuando te empeñaste con mi vestido de novia.- la rubia recordó con gracia ese día.

Félix es un encanto de persona a su manera, y como regalo especial había diseñado un hermoso vestido para ella, el dibujo parecía ser un vestido con toda la magia de los cuentos de hada pero al mismo tiempo elegante como en la edad media, ella se había enamorado con el dibujo y ella deseaba, no, exigía casarse con ese vestido puesto. El chico se había encargado personalmente de supervisar cada detalle, cada costura, y más de uno de los modistas que trabajaron en el vestido estuvieron a punto de renunciar por las exigencias del hijo del diseñador.

-Tal vez tengan razón, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer por las tardes que ayudar a alguien tan desesperante a estudiar.

-Aun por más ocupado que estés siempre tendrás que hacer algo de lado y prestarle más atención. Yo tengo mucho trabajo en estos momentos, pero ahora me dio el tiempo suficiente para venir a casa y comer con mi familia.

Félix les miro, su familia… de cierto modo tenía razón, hasta hace unos años, Gabriel era su única familia y con la llegada de Paulette esta incremento, pero la angustia estaba presente en cuanto ellos tuvieran a su primer hijo el solo estaría de más.

Tras terminar la comida, subió a su habitación para hacer sus tareas, las ganas de poder escribir algo se habían esfumado además no estaba tan inspirado como le gustaría estarlo. Bridgette por su parte después de clases había pasado a visitar a sus padres, a pesar de no estar sola, llegaban esos momentos en los que se sentía de más en el mundo, poco recordaba de su madre y ella al igual que su tía le habían enseñado que la tristeza se podía combatir con una gran sonrisa.

Amber no le había respondido sus textos, incluso le había contado por qué tardo tanto en responder su último mensaje y no era eso lo que precisamente la tenía con el ánimo decaído… regreso a la pastelería el caminar le había servido para despejar su mente y se sentía un poco mejor. Un par de horas más tarde termino sus tareas y bajo a ayudar a su tío en la cocina, el aroma dulce invadió sus sentidos, rápidamente entro a la cocina conservando a su tío preparar la masa para las galletas con chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas, de un pequeño recipiente tomo una pequeña porción del chóclate.

-Bridgette, si sigues comiéndote las chispas no quedara nada para las galletas.- dijo Tom, la azabache sonrió ampliamente.

Su tío le paso el recipiente con la masa para que ella vertiera las chispas de chocolate y soguera con la labor, un una bandeja comenzó a colocar las pequeñas porciones que pronto se convertirían en deliciosas galletas.

-Tío.- dijo la chica.- ¿Algún día me enseñaras la receta secreta para la tarta de frambuesa?-Tom soltó una pequeña risa.

-Cariño, por algo se le dice "secreta" el secreto no está en una formula especial, sino en el modo de prepararlo.

-No entiendo.

-Fácil, cuando llegue el momento, te mostrare la receta y tu sola descubrirás el secreto.

A la hora de la cena, Bridgette y sus tíos se reunieron, la azabache les contaba cómo fue su día, ciertamente les omitió la parte donde el profesor le retiraba el móvil y el examen, no quería que el agradable ambiente fuera opacado por sermones y regaños.

-Entonces llegaras más tarde a casa ¿Tendrás un tutor personal?- pregunto Sabine.

-No es tanto así, es un compañero de clase que solo me ayudara a estudiar.

-Creo que estudiarías mejor si dejaras de ver televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada.- reprocho Tom.- te lo decimos siempre y siempre haces lo mismo.

-En verdad juro, lo juro ya no lo are, ayer termino mi último dorama y no hay nada más que ver.

-Eso espero Bridgette, eso espero.

Por desgracia no fue así… Bridgette no había recibido respuesta de Amber y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Su móvil sonó, seguramente era ella, pero no, aquello era la alerta de una notificación donde se le daba la invitación para ver el primer episodio de un nuevo dorama "talismanes de viento" donde los protagonistas serian su actor y actriz favoritos. Lo había prometido ya no seguiría durmiendo a altas horas de la noche, pero la curiosidad le gano, además era el primer episodio nada malo saldría de eso. Termino durmiendo cerca de las cinco de la mañana, el dorama no era un solo episodio, sino que también estaban ligados los detrás de cámara y datos curiosos sobre los diferentes temas que se tocarían en la trama y unas entrevistas con los elencos.

Sus ojos tenían unas terribles ojeras, su piel estaba pálida y su cuerpo demandaba por un buen descanso, tomo sus cosas y se encamino al colegio, se había asegurado de que sus tíos no notasen su desvelo y la regañaran por no haber cumplido su palabra del día anterior. En su recorrido en tres prefirió ir de pie para evitar quedarse dormida.

Las clases le parecieron eterna, la voz de los profesores se pedían así como sus fuerzas por no caer presa del sueño…Félix no le había prestado nada de atención en todo el día suficiente seria ayudarle al final de las clases, más el sonido de un bolígrafo caer llamo su atención, se inclinó para levantarlo y pasarlo a la chica a su lado, pero Bridgette yacía dormida sobre sus pupitre, el rubio rodo los ojos y dejo el bolígrafo aun lado, mientras más transcurría de la clase, el joven más comenzaba a aburrirse, saco de entre sus cosas una libra con las hojas en blanco y comenzó a garabatear, ejercicio que le ayuda desde niño a distraer el aburrimiento mientras ponía atención a la clase, su mirada se desviaba de vez en ves a la joven dormida y sus ojos dejaban de prestar atención al frente para posarse en sus sutiles trazos.

La campaña del final se dejó escuchar , Bridgette despertó en auto matico y del mismo modo tomo sus cosas para salir del salón, mientras que Félix guardaba sus cosas para darle alcance a la chica en la biblioteca y esperando no lo olvidara detallo su dibujo, había retratado perfectamente la imagen de Bridgette Cheng mientras dormía, no el podía creerlo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Las cosas están tomando mejores rumbos en la historia xD alguien se está enamorando.**_

 _ **Ahora otro anuncio que anuncia xD… el día 25 de marzo are un directo desde mi página de face donde responderé todas sus preguntas que quieran hacerme no abra límite de preguntas asi que pueden hacer todas las que deseen (pueden dejarlas en los comentarios o mandarme MP, o mensajes al a página xD) pueden ser de los fics actuales o pasados, incluso preguntas personales que quieran que les responda el directo será a las 7 de la tarde horario de México, de todas formas el directo lo subiré a Youtube n.n**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	8. Intuición

Bridgette lo había prometido, pero incluso ella misma reconocía ser débil y no poder controlar esa obsesión tan mala que tenía por desvelarse viendo programas coreanos , para cuando Félix le dio al canse en la biblioteca y comenzaba a explicarle las lecciones punto por punto, no supo identificar en que momento su mente se puso en blanco, escuchaba lo que Félix decía pero no comprendía de lo que hablaba.

-Entonces, si sigues ese método será más fácil.- dijo él colocando frente a ella una hoja de papel con un ejerció por de más fácil y absurdo según él lo catalogaba.

-¿Q-que se supone que haga?

-Resolverlo que más, si lo haces como te dije te tomara un par de segundos o como máximo un minuto.- Bridgette sonrió y por dentro estaba que se quería morir no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer ¿decirle que no le había prestado atención? No, Félix ya estaba demasiado molesto por darle clases de regularización como para rematar diciéndole que en todo ese rato no le había escuchado nada.

Félix por su parte soltó un bufido de molestia ¿Tan difícil era resolver una tabla de tres? Hasta un niño de primaria podría hacerlo ¿Por qué esa niña no podía?

-¡Lo siento!- grito, Félix brinco levemente en su lugar cuando la azabache se levantó de forma violenta gritando y tirando la silla para después salir corriendo de la biblioteca ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Sin duda alguna Bridgette era todo un caso, la azabache por su parte después de salir corriendo de la biblioteca corrió a encerrarse en los baños, estaba agitada, y muy asustada, si puede que sea una exageración de su parte, Félix no daba miedo a su parecer sino que ella temía molestarlo, ser una molestia para él, había aceptado a todo eso pero ella no era capaz de mantener la mente centrada en un solo lugar por más de cinco minutos por que en menos de dos segundos ya se estaba creando toda una fantasía con el protagonista de su programa favorito.

Se hecho un poco de agua en la cara intentado controlarse, seguro estaba de ese modo por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido, realmente dormir media hora antes del colegio y dormir entre clases estaban afectándole severamente, estaba segura que si regresaba a la biblioteca Félix ya se había marchado mañana cuando le viere este la mataría con la mirada y nunca en la vida volvería a dirigirle la palabra y ciertamente no lo culpaba. No sabía exactamente por qué se quedó media hora dentro de los baños, tal vez para asegurarse de salir cuando ya todo el mundo se hubiera marchado a casa. Sin embargo cuando se dispuso a salir no pudo evitar brincar y reprimir un grito por el susto.

Parado frente a la puerta de los baños se encontraba Félix Agreste.

-F-fe…Félix.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacerme perder el tiempo? O mejor dicho ¿piensas hacer esto todos los días? Porque a mi parecer esto solo es un juego estúpido que no pienso jugar.

-Lo lamento… lamento lo que paso y si no quieres ayudarme más ahora lo entiendo, no fue un grato primer día de estudios y si te soy sincera me asusté mucho cuando me dijiste que hiciera esa prueba.- él rubio arqueo una ceja Bridgette…¿Padecía de alguna rara y ridícula fobia a los números? Posiblemente eso explicaría su reacción.

La azabache bajo el rostro no sabía que decirle y menos cuando él le quedaba mirando de esa forma dura y seria, Félix por su parte además de sentirse algo aturdido por que molesto no estaba para nada se sintió raramente inspirado… los hombros de la azabache subían u bajaban rápidamente, y pequeños sollozos se dejaron escuchar.

-Tu estas…

-¡Lo siento!- grito.- si sé que ya me eh disculpado mucho pero realmente lo siento, es que no te preste nada de atención, no sabía que tenía que hacer porque no te escuche me cuesta mucho concentrarme y lo que menos quiero ahora es que alguien se moleste en ayudarme así que gracias pero no vale la pena seguir con esto.

-Pero… - y ahí estaba nuevamente ella corriendo sin dejarle hablar o hacer algo, si al principio estaba algo aturdido ahora estaba en extremo confundido, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si fueran cosas del destino Bridgette se parecía ligeramente a su personaje del libro que estaba escribiendo.

Desde la su cita con Melody, Claude se sentía un poco más alegre, tanto que la ausencia de su padre desde hace dos semanas en casa y las pocas veces que podía verlo en el colegio ya no le importaban, su madre hablaba lo justo y necesario con él, un simple "hola y buenas noches" era todo lo que podía conseguir.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir es una muy buena bicicleta y el precio es justo.

-Descuida, a todos nos hace falta tener nuevos cambios.- dijo Claude recibiendo el dinero de su compañero.- ahora es toda tuya.

-Si tú lo dices, pero sabes que no la quiero para mí, mi hermano desde hace tiempo que quiere una como esta.- Claude no hizo más que encogerse de hombros para alejarse, para sus adentros se reprochaba por no haber elevado el precio de la bicicleta, pero no importaba ya tenía el dinero suficiente para regresar a la casa de apuestas.

-Vendes tus cosas para comprarte un móvil nuevo.- Melody le salto por detrás, caso asustando al castaño.

-Posiblemente, mis padres me retiraron la mesada… por cierto Melody, ahora que te veo esta noche no podré hacer la video llamada para terminar el proyecto de historia.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un asunto familiar que atender, pero podríamos quedar mañana al terminar las clases para ponernos al corriente y terminar el proyecto.- Melody asintió sin mucho interés para después alejarse y entrar a los vestuarios de chicas.

Para cuando las clases terminaron Claude se sentía feliz, no solo porque ya tenía dinero para regresar a la casa de apuestas y ganar el doble de lo que ya tenía sino que todo le había salido perfecto, su madre no le insulto como de costumbre en las mañanas, llego puntal a clases, no escucho a su padre gritar o hablar quién sabe qué cosas por su teléfono frente a él y su examen de química seguro diez.

Antes de llegar a su casa, noto le auto de su padre estacionado, la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo, seguramente apenas cruzara la puerta escucharía gritos, llantos y reproches, bien solo debía soportarlo por una par de horas… al cruzar la puerta todo estaba en perfecto silencio, nada fuera de su lugar como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con fuerza. En la sala sus padres se encontraban sentados como un par de personas civilizadas y eso era raro.

-Claude.- llamo su padre, el castaño le miro por unos segundos para después mirar a su madre quien tenía los ojos irritados y el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.- queremos hablar contigo.

Él no dijo nada, solo camino hasta sentarse en el sofá quedando en medio de ambos.

-¿Qué hice mal esta vez? ¿Nacer o seguir respirando?

-Nada de eso Claude.- dijo Carmen rápidamente tomándole de la mano, un gesto tranquilo y cariñoso que lo asusto, por nada del mundo bajaría su guardia.- tu padre y yo lo hablamos seriamente, sabemos que estas peleas ya rallan en los exagerado desde antes de que nacieras.

-No se que decirles… me sorprende que hasta ahora se den cuenta.- dijo el castaño de forma sarcástica, su padre aclaro su garganta para retomar la palabra.

-Lo que queremos decir es que, por el bien de cada uno vamos a empezar desde cero… iremos a terapias familiares y a terapias individuales, es hora de comenzar con un cambio Claude.

-No quiero ser pesimista y de cierto modo me alegra que acepten el hecho de que ustedes necesitan ayuda psiquiátrica para sus violentos problemas maritales pero seamos realistas ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar? Ya me arruinaron la infancia y lo hacen ahora con mi adolescencia

-Todos pondremos de nuestra parte para que funcione.- intervino Carmen, suspirando tranquilamente, con ese gesto demostraba que realmente quería intentarlo, de otra forma ya le había gritado e intentado golpearle provocando que su padre lo defendiera y se enfrascaran en una nueva discusión. – tu infancia tal vez no podamos regresarla y ahora no enmendaremos el error pero, tienes una vida por delante y queremos estar contigo, no ser extraños que solo se la pasan gritando todo el día.

-Pues de otra forma yo no les conozco, y me cuesta más creerlo.- finalizo el menor levantándose de su lugar para subir a su habitación, sus padres sabían que aceptar el cambio a Claude le tomaría mucho tiempo, sabían que él no estallaría en llanto y risas por tan "buena" noticia. Lo estaba aceptando y eso era un gran paso por su parte.

A la hora de la cena, su madre le subió una bandeja con un emparedado y un vaso de leche, una hora más tarde regreso para llevarse la bandeja bacía… a las dos de la mañana y con la casa sumida en el silencio total, Claude aprovecho para salir de la casa e ir a su lugar favorito, a diferencia de la última vez que fue y perdió el móvil no había peleas de gallos, esta vez eran de perros, no iba a negar se un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver a los pobres animales matándose para la insana diversión de otros que buscaban dinero.

-¿Piensas ver o vas a pagar? – Claude observo a la mujer morena con la cabeza rapada y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones.

-Cien al de collar dorado.- la mujer recibió el dinero y a cambio el menor recibió un boleto color verde, unos minutos más tarde el perro de collar negro lleno de mordidas y sangre había muerto no sin haber dejado al otro mal herido. Claude recibió lo justo a su apuesta el doble ganado.

Realmente que esa noche no se sentía ya inspirado para apostar , tomo un lugar frente a la ruleta la cual giraba frente a sus ojos, otra mujer de dudosa reputación se acercó hasta el colocando uno de sus esqueléticos brazos sobre sus hombros al ver que el chico estaba ganando fácilmente el juego.

-Cariño has ganado casi tres mil dólares.- dijo la mujer, Claude esbozo una media sonrisa que duro apenas un par de segundos en su cara.- ¿No puedes invitarme un trago?

-Lo siento señora, solo estoy de paso.- la mujer ofendida por el comentario le tiro lo poco que quedaba de su bebida a la cara, Claude apenas y pudo hacer un gesto de asco cuando el hedor del alcohol lo sintió fuerte, el sujeto tras de la ruleta ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, solo se hecho a reír en su cara.

Claude había ingresado a la casa de apuestas con solo cuatrocientos dólares y salió alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana con seis mil dólares, si la suerte existía posiblemente los milagros también podrían suceder.

A la mañana siguiente Bridgette despertó temprano para sorpresa suya y de sus tíos, se había levantado sin ninguna gana, y lo único que su mente pensaba lejos de fantaseas con sus actores favoritos viviendo una vida que jamás se podría tener pensaba en que ese día se terminara rápido, no quería ver a Félix. Desayuno y se alisto para ir a la estación y esperar el tren que la llevaría lo más cerca posible al colegio.

Una vez en el andén, solo se dedicó a esperar en silencio ajena a un par de ojos que le miraban a una distancia prudente. Subió al tren y tomo el mismo lugar de siempre ajena a todo a su alrededor sintiéndose incomoda pues ya había notado que alguien le miraba con mucha insistencia. Y a pesar de la incomodidad que le causaba eso mentalmente contaba la estaciones faltantes para levantarse y salir corriendo, más fue grande la curiosidad que tímidamente levanto la mirada.

Frente a ella se encontraba Félix, este ahora no le miraba sino que escribía en una libreta, cuando el rubio separo un poco su vista de las hojas para mirarle, Bridgette se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la cabeza otra vez coloco una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo un frio correrle por la espalda, ambos llegaron a su destino, Félix se posó tras de ella esperando las puertas se abrieran, a través del cristal ella podía ver su reflejo, cuando estas se abrieron y en el justo instante que deseaba comenzar a correr, el sujeto tras de ella le tomo del brazo.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- le pregunto, Bridgette apretó los labios pensando en una rápida excusa.

-Ya es tarde y no me gustaría hacer esperar a Olivia, presentamos juntas el proyecto de biología.

-Biología la tenemos a la quinta hora y no vas tarde as con quince minutos de ventaja.- le dijo soltando su brazo y poniéndose frente a ella.

Bridgette se negaba a levantar el rostro, tanto que podía jurar en ese mismo instante estaba llorando como el día anterior, sujeto levemente su barbilla levantándole el rostro. Bien hacer eso en el andén y frente a la puerta del tren no era lo correcto, además no era ningún tipo de plan romántico, solo quería verle la cara. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos entrecerrados con esa expresión que solo una niña pequeña podía hacer cuando estaba a punto de ser severamente regañada…Félix no podía negar que se veía muy adorable.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-No lo hago, estoy aquí parada frente a ti.

-Buen punto…- rápidamente le rubio alejo su mano de ella sosteniéndole la mirada, Bridgette pudo sentir tranquilidad en él, no era el mismo chico amargado, frio y serio de siempre era más… ¿Cálido?- respecto a lo de ayer… soy yo quien quiere pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Disculparte?

-Lamento si lo que dije te hizo llorar, no eh estado de buen humor últimamente y menos ahora que mis padres viajaran para el concurso de belleza, me siento algo estresado, además creo que ya se cuál es tu problema.

-N-no no creo que lo sepas y de saberlo es una tontería.- rápidamente Bridgette recordó las ocasiones que converso con él… o más bien las veces que Félix sola la escuchaba parlotear, no recuerda en ningún momento mencionar su terrible obsesión con los doramas.

-Se que existen fobias tan mas ridículas como tenerle miedo a los hombres que usan sombrero de copa, pero debiste hablar con el profesor sobre tu aritmofobia y encontrar una mejor solución a tu falta de concentración en clase.

-¿Aritmofibia?- pregunto ella, jamás había escuchado de eso, Félix le miraba confundido.

-Miedo a los números.

-¿Por qué debería tenerle miedo a los números? Creo que es lo más ridículo que existe en el mundo.

-Quieres decir que realmente no me prestaste atención en nada ayer…-ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza, genial ahora sí que se sentía como un idiota tratando de ser comprensible y ahora la azabache salía con eso.- ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!- grito, los que pasaban cerca de ellos se giraron a verles momentáneamente para después seguir sus caminos.

-¡Escucha, deja de gritarme! No sé por qué pensaste que le tengo miedo a los números y respecto a mis pensamientos son personales, no tengo ningún problema y no quiero me sientas lastima solo no tengo reparo, ya sabré como arreglármelas con lo que me pasa y si el profesor pregunta hiciste lo mejor que podías.

Félix quedo con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que otra persona que no fuera su padre le retaba de esa forma y de cierto modo se sentía ¿herido? Bridgette había puesto en duda su capacidad para enseñarle a mejorar en las clases o eso quiso decirle, oh no, eso sí que no, nada quedaría de ese modo y por qué se llamaba Félix Agreste no dejaría nada así.

Para Olivia ver a Bridgette despierta todas las clases fue casi un fenómeno maravilloso algo que pasaba solo una vez cada cierto tiempo, Félix le miraba de ves en ves con insistencia, al finalizar las clases y recordándole la cita de estudio en la biblioteca se vio forzado a seguirla.

-No vas poder estar encerrada todo el día en los baños.

-Si, si puedo, ya te dije que no es necesario esto, ya no pierdas tu tiempo y déjame tranquila.

-¿Puedes entender que estoy obligado a ayudarte?

-¡Nadie te obliga!- grito por ultimo al otro lado de la puerta.

Ya quedaban muy pocos estudiantes quienes miraban como el Agreste se reprimía las ganas de cruzar esa puerta pero, por respeto a cualquier otra chica que estuviese con Bridgette no entraría. Se sentó a un lado de la puerta con mucho fastidio, saco un libro de entre sus cosas y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Clases de equivalencias.- comenzó.- Se llama clase de equivalencia respecto de R, definida por el elemento a que pertenece el conjunto C, al subconjunto formado por todos los elementos xC que están relacionados con a. Toda clase de equivalencia contendrá, el menos , a su representante a.

Félix leía y Bridgette escuchaba, y sin saberlo ella se encontraba recargada contra la puerta de los baños abrazando sus rodillas. Él era insistente, casi igual que ella, miro la hora en su móvil el cual tenía un adorno en forma de abeja y como fondo una foto de ella con su mejor amiga Ámber, ya era tarde, seguramente solo ellos dos eran los únicos en todo el colegio. Pero él seguía leyéndole las clases de Algebra, había pensado escabullirse rápidamente por una de las ventanas e irse a su casa, más recordó que estaba en el segundo piso y las ventanas apenas eran de un alto de treinta centímetros. Imposible que lograra salir.

Cansada se levantó, bien lo aria, saldría de ese lugar no era demasiado atlética pero una vez en un dorama una chica saco una increíble cantidad de fuerza para correr sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro. Lleno sus pulmones con aire, coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Félix se asustó un poco la ver como la puerta se abría con brusquedad y por ella salia la azabache como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Que demo…? ¡Bridgette!...

Nada, ella ni siquiera se giraría a verlo, en un acto de mero impulso, Félix se levantó del suelo y corrió tras de ella de forma desesperada, se sorprendió de logar darle alcance cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras, ni siquiera lo pensó, para cuando reacciono ya estaba a milímetros de lograr taclear a la chica.

El fuerte golpe que se dejó escuchar por el vacío pasillo del colegio, provocó que Bridgette hiciera una mueca de dolor, pues no había sido solo un golpe sino que además había recibido todo el peso del rubio sobre de ella.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?- pregunto Félix agitado, rápidamente dejo de aplastarla, más ella estaba acorralada entre el suelo y él.

-Pensé que si corría sabiendo que mi vida estaba en peligro lograría escapar.- dijo jadeante, intentado mitigar el dolor de su espalda.

-Y yo pensé que solo eras infantil, estas terriblemente loca.- dijo el rubio.- ¿Por qué estarías en peligro.

Bridgette no respondió, solo se limitó a verlo a los ojos aun con esa mueca de dolor en su rostro, no sabían en que momento sus respiraciones se controlaron, no dejaban de mirarse y era extraño, hasta ahora la azabache nunca le había prestado atención a los ojos de él, le gustaban, en ese momento no podía hacer nada más que apreciar sus ojos y Félix por otro seguía a la espera de una réplica, sin siquiera pensar nada cerro sus ojos y bajo el rostro hasta que sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella.

Algo parecido a una gruñido combinado con un grito ahogado y un jadeo escaparon de los labios del rubio cuando fue su turno de formas una mueca de dolor, Bridgette había levantado su rodilla fuertemente, logro arrojar a Félix al otro lado y salir corriendo, pero esta vez no asustada sino terriblemente molesta.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Eso dolió! Pobre Félix jajaja ok, parece que los padres de Claude quieren arreglar los problemas que existen en su familia, pero él no cree que nada funcione y además tuvo una buena racha en las apuestas.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	9. Secuelas de un beso

Claude no podía contener la terrible risa por el relato contado, tanta era su risa que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y sus manos se aferraron a su estómago el cual ya comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente. Félix por su parte estaba terriblemente rojo por la vergüenza y coraje suponía que contándole su desgracia a su mejor amigo podría sentirse un poco mejor, pero ahora se lamentaba como no tenía ni idea, harto de escuchar a Claude reírse ya casi como una foca con epilepsia tomo el bate de béisbol a un lado de la cama del castaño y con la punta le apretó fuertemente en el estómago.

-¡Deja de reírte!- ordeno, Claude apenas y respiraba entre pequeñas risas intentando controlarse.

-L-lo…lo lamento… Félix, es que…es que no puedo…

-¡Claro búrlate de mí, pero has de necesitar algo y no pienso ayudarte más nunca!

-Sabes que tu problema no es conmigo.- dijo ya una vez recuperado.- sino con esa chica, además tienes suerte que el colegio estuviera ya vacío de lo contrario mañana serias el hazmerreír de todos los grados, diablos ahora es que me lamento no estar en tu colegio.

-Podría ser lo único bueno.- mascullo entre dientes mientras dejaba caer el bate, desganado se dejó caer sobre la cama.- esto es serio ¿Qué hago ahora?

-La verdad es que no se por qué me lo preguntas a mi, bien sabes que nunca eh tenido suerte con las chicas y por lo que parece tu tampoco, mira que besar de buenas a primeras a una compañera de clase.

-No la bese…creo… además no sé por qué lo hice.

-Puedes intentar hablar con tu padre sobre esto.- sugirió el castaño, y tal cual como un resorte Félix se levantó…no, si hay algo de lo que él nunca podría hablar con su padre era sobre chicas, no por no tenerle confianza sino que se le hacía algo ridículo y penoso contarle lo recién sucedido.

-No gracias…- ambos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, Félix trataba solo de no pensar en Bridgette pero le era imposible, reprimió las ganas de llevar sus dedos a sus labios y rosarlos intentado recordar los suaves que eran los de ella.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo el castaño, Félix le quedo mirando a la espera de que siguiera hablando.- ya se cómo hacerte olvidar este mal trago.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven a pasar la noche a mi casa y más tarde te contare lo que tengo planeado solo debo alistar algunas cosas

No muy convencido acepto, bien podría quedarse desde ya para pasar la noche en ese lugar, pero debía regresar a casa a recoger la tarea de historia que era para el siguiente día y una muda de ropa, seguramente Gabriel no tendría ningún inconveniente al pedirle permiso para quedarse con su amigo a pasar la noche, es algo que ya no hacía desde hace tiempo.

Bridgette miraba un punto fijo a la nada mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas por la molestia se inflaban en una expresión graciosa e infantil, al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Amber tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- _¿Tan malo fue el beso?_

 _-_ ¡NO!... quiero decir…¡Es que él no tenía por qué besarme!

- _Pero no entiendo, si el chico es lindo el beso debió hacerte ver estrellas y no las llamas del infierno o acaso ese tal Félix ¿Es horrendo?_

-No, no lo es… es como un príncipe quitándole todo lo cursi de los cuentos de hadas, frio, calculador, reservado...-a cada palabra el semblante de Bridgette cambiaba tanto que sin darse cuenta sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa y el sonrojo ya no era por coraje, rápidamente dejo su cabello tranquilo y ladeo la cabeza al darse cuenta.- ¡Pero es un odioso perfeccionista!

 _-aja…sigo sin entender ¿Dónde quedo lo malo del beso? Bridgette quisiera tener tu suerte y que alguien me robara un beso, no se tal vez un frio perfeccionista como el tuyo._

-¡Que no es nada mío!- exclamo.- Amber seré cursi y todo lo que quieras pero sabes que mi primer beso no fue ni lo mas mínimo a lo que siempre imagine…-silencio, un silencio se generó por parte de ambas el cual se prolongó varios segundos, incluso Bridgette pensó que la comunicación se había cortado.- Am…

- _Por dios pensé que bromeabas_.- dijo por fin al otro lado de la línea.- _Bridgette enserio…¿Quién demonios se disfrazaría de samurái y te besaría bajo un arco de flores?_

-Tienes razón pero… fe le sueño de mi vida… y ahora solo queda el dolor de haber sido usada como colchón después de ser tacleada.

-Ok… Brid lo único que puedo decirte es que dejes de soñar despierta y afronta la realidad actua como si nada te importara ya y solo así vas a olvidar tu fatídico primer beso.

-¿Quién eres que has hecho con Amber? Ella ahora mismo estaría llorando y quejándose porque no ha recibido su primer beso.

 _-¡No pienso hacer una escena en público! Se supone estoy en un museo con mis gorilas para una tarea de geografía incluso esta prohibido que este sosteniendo la llamada dentro del museo ahora mismo._

 _-_ ¿Y por qué me sostienes la llamada?

 _-¡Porque soy Amber Burgeois! Ni en el funeral de mi abuela apague mi móvil._

Bridgette rodo los ojos, si recordaba ese día hace un año, al parecer a nadie de la familia Burgeois le importo el hecho de estar en el cementerio despidiendo a la abuela, todos actuaron fríos, desinteresados como si no importara que terrible suceso, tanto que incluso llego a preguntarse si la señora en vida fue una muy mala persona, aunque no la conoció y siendo parte de algunos de los presentes que guardo el debido respeto ese acto la perturbo por completo.

-De acuerdo te dejo ahora, yo también tengo deberes que terminar hablamos después.

Al colgar la llamada, la azabache acorto la distancia entre su escritorio a su cama, dejándose caer en esta de lado mientras abrazaba una almohada en forma de onigiri, en su mente aun duraba el recuerdo de los ojos de Félix, grises, profundos y fríos pero al mismo tiempo atrayentes y misteriosos, sus dedos rosaron levemente sus labios recordando ese beso, y si era sincera a pesar de que la tomó por sorpresa realmente no le había desagradado para nada. Si bien Félix no sería un samurái de armadura dorada, porque si seguía terriblemente obsesionada con los doramás sería su segunda opción al beso soñado.

Tomo la almohada entre sus brazos y la coloco en su rostro ahogando un grito de extraña felicidad.

Félix guardo lo necesario dentro de una mochila para retirarse a casa de Claude para pasar la noche, su padre desde muy temprano que estaba encerrado en su taller y hasta ahora seguía dentro. Intento distraer su mente en otras cosas como por ejemplo esa noche ambos verían películas de terror extremo donde un existiera la típica pareja de amantes que terminaba salvándose después de que sus amigos eran terriblemente masacrados, se ocuparía de socorrer a Claude mientras estuviera en el baño vomitando por tan crudas escenas puesto que el no las soportaba y al final soportaría que su amigo temblara de miedo en la cama mientras le abraza del brazo cortándole casi la circulación… era cruel someterlo a eso pero era la única forma en la que lograría olvidarse de Bridgette.

-Es muy linda ¿Quién es?- la voz de Paulette lo regreso al a realidad, al mirarla noto que ella sostenía una hoja de papel en la cual estaba plasmado el rostro de Bridgette mientras dormía sobre le pupitre, sin darse cuenta había dejado que la hoja escapara de la libreta.

-Una compañera de clase.- respondió de forma simple, Paulette sonrío regresándole el dibujo el cual posteriormente fue guardado en un cajón con llave.

-Sabes, puedes decirme también que es tu novia, me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza Félix.

-De ser mi novia te lo hubiera dicho en lugar de decirte que es una compañera.- respondió.- si no te tuviera confianza te hubiera mentido.

-Lo se… y dime ¿Es a ella a quien enseñas? Quiero decir la chica que nos contaste la otra vez .

Félix torció los labios, si era ella… desganado soltó un suspiro, mientras se giraba a ver a Paulette.

-Sí y las cosas no van del todo bien.- confeso.- primero pensé que su falta de concentración era porque sufría de aritmofobia, pero resulta que no es eso, algo le pasa, es como si me tuviera miedo.

-Sabes, existen ocasiones donde las chicas actuamos de esa forma ante le chico que nos gusta.- dijo con una sonrisa.- no quiero hacer teorías pero mayor mente esa es una de las razones, otra podría ser que necesitas armarte de una paciencia infinita para que ella pueda entender lo que le enseñas.

-Puede ser…-el rubio prefirió omitir el asunto del beso, ya tenía suficiente.- gracias Paulette, ya tengo que irme.

-Solo recuerda que mañana tienes clases.- dijo por ultimo antes de que el rubio saliera de la habitación.

Claude recibió a su amigo alrededor de las siete treinta de la noche, sus padres no estaban en casa pues se habían ido a su primera terapia para intentar "rescatar" su relación, algo que a Félix le pareció ridículo, sus padres ya no tenían mejora y al igual que Claude opinaban que le divorcio sería la mejor solución para ellos.

A las once treinta ambos salieron de la casa por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a los padres del castaño. Realmente no sabía cómo fue que se dejó convencer por Claude, pero el simple hecho de estar caminando por las calles a la media noche como si fueran delincuentes no ayudaba para nada a olvidarse de su incidente con Bridgette. Por otro lado seguía cuestionándose si su amigo logro dar con ella y en venganza irían a pintar con aerosol la puerta de su casa con algún tipo de grosería o amenaza, todo aquello se desvaneció cuando vio el lugar y al sujeto que "custodiaba" la entrada, Claude dio un tipo de contraseña y os dejaron pasar, el olor a tabaco y alcohol inundaron sus sentidos, desvió su mirada a su lado derecho algunos televisores estaban amontonados y sintonizaban carreras de caballos mientras algunas personas gritaban alzando lo que le pareció eran boletos.

-¿Que es este lugar?- pregunto, su amigo ya se había adelanto a una mesa con un gran tablero en rojo y negro.

-Una casa de apuestas.- respondió de forma Natural, Félix observo más al fondo en unas jaulas a perros y gallos, sin duda alguna era una casa de juegos ilegales.

-¡Estás loco!.- exclamo.- ¿Qué pasa si atrapan a todos estos? nos iremos a la cárcel.

-Relájate, las apuestas fuertes comienzan a las dos de la madrugada en un rato nos iremos de aquí.- Félix sobo su frente un par de veces, Claude estaba terriblemente mal, apostar en el colegio era una cosa muy diferente a lo que hacía realmente y él prefería no verse involucrado en eso.

Prefirió darse una vuelta por todo el lugar, al final no podría salir sin la ayuda de Claude y mirar no le aria ningún daño, se acercó a donde estaban las jaulas, él no era un amante de los animales peor ver a esos pobres sufrir dentro de jaulas le revolvió es estómago, los perros tenían muchas marcas de peleas, incluso heridas que podrían estar ya infectadas, los gallos habían perdido gran parte de sus plumas y aun así los usarían para pelear nuevamente.

Una mujer con escasa ropa se le acercó con una bandeja donde tenía algunas bebidas, Félix solo hizo un ademan con la mano para rechazar la invitación, miro tras de si al escuchar el grito de Claude y ver como este si aceptaba una de las bebidas que ofrecía la mujer.

-Te dije que esto sería divertido.- el rubio le miro con molestia.-¿Qué?

-Claude vámonos de aquí ahora, esto no es divertido, ¿Qué te asegura esa bebida no esta adulterada?

-Exageras Félix, desde que vengo siempre eh tomado lo mismo, además aquí no se le hace daño a nadie.- dijo y Félix señalo las jaulas con molestia.- excepto a ellos, pero así son las apuestas.

-Preferiría el hecho de que supieras donde vive Bridgette y llenar su casa de huevos y papel higiénico, incluso pintar su puerta con aerosol, pero que me trajeras aquí ya es el colmo.

Claude no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Félix, realmente no pensó que el lugar le desagradara tanto como ahora, al final el poco tiempo que duro y el único juego donde aposto termino con trecientos dólares en la bolsa, y como si fuera obra del destino cuando salieron un par de calles lejos, algunas patrullas comenzaron a llegar, alguien había denunciado la casa de apuestas.

-Claude, no se si la situación con tus padres te llevo a hacer esto, pero te daré un consejo, deja de hacerlo, estas cosas no te llevaran a nada bueno.

Claude le quedo mirando por unos segundos para retomar el camino de regreso a casa, tal vez él tenía razón, pero por desgracia no estaba dispuesto a seguir su consejo, casas de apuestas las había por todos lados y él iría siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

Al siguiente día como el destino ya lo tenía marcado, Félix y Bridgette esperaban la llegada del tren que los llevaría a la estación más cercana del colegio, el tren llego, las puertas se abrieron y el dio el primer paso ingresando al vagón, cuando las puertas se cerraron miro por la ventana como Bridgette había quedado afuera, cuando el tren comenzó a moverse ambos se sostuvieron la mirada a través del cristal por breves segundos que les parecieron eternos.

 _Chat Noir, jamás pensó que su camino trazado por venganza lo llevarían a toparse con la persona menos indicada, una persona que necesitaba protegerlo y ser protegida, el inicio de algo que no podía ser y que nacería de ambos._

Realmente que no se podía concentrar en su escritura, porque ese último y reciente recuerdo de Bridgette se plasmó en su cabeza.

Él jamás dibujaría el rostro de una mujer que ilustrara su relato ficticio, cuando lo hiciera seria… cerro el libro, definitivamente no podría darle su corazón a una perfecta desconocida, porque Bridgette lo era.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Lo que puede causar un beso y hasta qué grado puede llegar a ser perturbador para ellos xD ¿será que ya comienza el amor? Lo bueno ya está por comenzar xD antes que nada lamento mi increíble demora, espero me entiendan pues ahora tengo muchos conflictos en mi trabajo y me redice mucho el tiempo ToT**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	10. Un mal día

Las clases transcurrieron normales, de lo más normales y aburridas que pudiera ser posible, Bridgette no había dado señal de vida desde que la había visto en la estación del tren, no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que la chica decidió por fin aparecer en el colegio. Félix la vio de pura casualidad mientras caminaba por el segundo piso del edificio rumbo a la sala de profesores, observo a Olivia abrazarle y a Bridgette corresponder al abrazo, ciertamente desde esa distancia no podía ver nada con claridad.

-¿Segura que no pasó nada más?- pregunto la de ojos verdes angustiada, Bridgette asintió mientras llegaban a la fuente con paso calmado y se sentaba con mucho cuidado.- ¡No deberías de estar aquí!

-Tranquila Olivia, te juro que no es nada, solo un golpe y un par de moretones, el medico dijo…

-¡Un médico!- exclamo la pelirroja llamando la atención de los más cercanos.- te atendió un médico y dijo que no fue nada.

-Realmente le no dijo que no tenía nada, pero yo no tenía tiempo para quedarme.- intentando tranquilizar a su amiga Bridgette se levantó como si nada malo le pasara, aunque hacer esos movimientos bruscos le lastimaban demasiado trataba por todos los medios no demostrarlo.- lo ves, no me paso nada grabe.

-El que te golpee un auto es de gravedad, pero por lo que veo has logrado tener mucha suerte seguro fue un ligero golpe.

-Así es, tan ligero que solo termine con un moretón en el muslo y dolor en la rodilla.- Olivia parecía contenta con esa explicación, Bridgette por su lado se sentía pésima.

Mientras que Félix se hacía ignorante de lo que sucedía en el patio, su mente marcaba lo escrito en la pizarra como "Estúpido" no solo él estaba en la sala de profesores, sino otros alumnos más de diferentes cursos, mientras que el director explicaba por qué les eligió y los deberes que llevarían a cabo durante la excursión, entre sus "obligaciones" escolares ser delegado no estaba en ninguna de ellas ya suficiente tenía con Bridgette y sus hasta ahora nada buenas clases de regularización como para ahora correr tras de sus compañeros de clase como niños de preescolar.

-La excursión al parque acuático será dentro de dos semanas, así que les pido que lo que acabo de decirles les comuniquen a sus demás compañeros y entreguen las solicitudes.

Algunos sobres fueron entregados a los ahora responsables de los grupos, Félix tomo de mala gana el que correspondía a su clase, en cuanto la campana se dejó escuchar ya era hora de regresar a la segunda ronda de clases, el rubio era el más cercano a la puerta por lo cual al abrirla implemento un poco de fuerza pues la sintió un poco pesada. El sonido de algo cayendo y un gemido de dolor se hizo audible por toda la sala… Bridgette se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el director, Bridgette se levantó torpemente sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Y-yo lo lamento fue mi culpa…

Los alumnos abandonaron la sala mientras miraban a Bridgette de forma extraña, Félix a pesar de querer preguntarle que le paso, prefirió regresar a la clase y dar la noticia rápidamente. Diez minutos más tarde Bridgette apareció tomando su lugar tras hablar con el profesor, todos parecían entusiasmados por la noticia de ir a un parque acuático, tanto que ya comenzaban a hacer sus planes y actividades que podrían hacer como grupo.

Claude había faltado ese día al colegio, la noticia de la casa de apuestas estaba casi en todos los noticieros, incluso en los radios, era la primera vez que se hartaba de escuchar las noticias, ni siquiera hicieron tanto escándalo cuando un meteorito impacto en una casa en Rusia hace dos años atrás, lanzo el móvil al otro lado del asiento del auto mientras miraba el respaldo del asiento del conductor y copiloto ocupados por sus padres.

El auto se estaciono frente a un edificio de colores blancos y azules, sabía que estaban en el estacionamiento, los tres bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta donde un par de puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente, no era un hospital de eso estaba seguro, muchas personas con batas blancas se paseaban de un lado a otro y otras personas llevan algunos otros en sillas de ruedas o les acompañaban a los que tenían andaderas y muletas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el castaño un poco confundido.

-Una clínica de rehabilitación.- respondió su madre examinando el lugar hasta dar con un módulo más parecido a una recepción.- en este lugar dan terapias de lenguaje, rehabilitación de operaciones, prótesis y terapias psicológicas.

-Tenemos una cita de valoración familiar con el psicólogo.- dijo rápidamente su padre, los tres se dirigieron hasta donde la enfermera tras del escritorio quien después de confirmar su cita les invito a tomar asiento en la sala de espera.

El sonido del agua capto la atención de Claude de forma inmediata, tras de le había una pared de cristal la cual no le había visto cuando entraron, a través del vidrio pudo ver a algunos adultos de avanzada edad ser sumergidos en la piscina, una vez escucho hablar sobre la hidroterapia pero nunca la había visto, parecía divertido pues pudo localizar a un bebé el cual era ayudado a mantenerse a flote por su madre.

-Claude, siéntate bien.- dijo su madre, de mala gana el castaño se sentó correctamente maldiciendo por dentro a ver dejado e móvil en el auto.

-Señores Toussaint.- llamo una doctora vistiendo una bata rosa la familia se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió donde la doctora. El consultorio le pareció una especie de sala infantil, algunos juguetes en estantes, en el suelo y la alfombra que parecía ser piezas gigantes de rompecabezas.

Los tres tomaron asiento sobre un sofá de cuero negro y la doctora frente a ellos, las siguientes horas Claude fue excluido de la plática pues sus padres se encargaban de explicar su situación familiar, cabía decir que en ese rato Claude parecía un niño más ajeno a su mundo acomodando algunos bloques o formando figuras con las tapitas de botellas de agua o refresco que se encontraban dentro de un cubo de aluminio. En esos momentos sus padres no hacían nada mas que contar toda la verdad, lo único que le asombraba era no escuchar gritos y llantos llenos de rabia.

-Cariño puedo hablarte.- Claude miro tras si observando a sus padres salir y dejarle solo con la doctora.- sabes que esto es una valoración ¿verdad?- él asintió.- entonces puedes contarme.

-¿Qué exactamente?- pregunto.- ellos ya le han dicho todo.

-Pero yo quiero saber tu punto de vista, como si hasta ahora te sorprende que una trabajadora social no hubiese ido a tu casa para separarte de ellos, ese ambiente es un veneno letal para un niño como tu.

-Dentro de algunos años dejare de ser su preocupación, que tomaran esta decisión me viene importando poco.- confeso.- ya no soy un niño, mi infancia la viví en un ambiente desagradable y si lo que quiere decirme es que pretende evitar que yo haga lo mismo cuando sea padre descuide, o no pienso cometer sus errores, lo único que deseo si eso llegara a pasar es hacerlo todo desde cero.

La doctora guardo silencio unos segundos para después sonreírle, los padres entraron poco después y ahora los tres escuchaban que tendrían diferentes sesiones, a veces solos, a veces acompañados de alguno de los esposo o del hijo.

La campana de final de clases se escuchó, Félix comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras observaba a Olivia guardar las pertenecías de Bridgette.

-Te veré en la biblioteca.- fue lo único que dijo él y ella ni siquiera pudo hacer un sonido como afirmación. Bridgette llego a la biblioteca quedando al frente de Félix quien ya le esperaba con un par de libros abiertos, no espero indicación alguna para comenzar a leer y anotar ciertas cosas.

-¿Es una tabla de tres?- pregunto, Félix detallo el modo de preguntarle respirando hondo sin levantar la cara solo señalando con el lapicero el ejercicio.

-Sí… a veces es el método más fácil para comprobar el resultado.

Mientras ella seguía estudiando, Félix tomo una página en blanco de la libreta donde escribía su historia y comenzó a dibujar un circulo para después añadirle otros más, era como dibujar un maniquí sin rostro, sin expresión solo la silueta…un gemido de dolor se dejó escuchar, Félix separo sus ojos de la página observado a Bridgette apretar los labios mientras hacia una mueca algo infantil y adolorida.

-¿Te paso algo?- ella negó respirando profundamente como si eso mitigara el dolor.- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clases?

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo.- dijo una vez más recuperada.- no creo que te interese.

-Te vi en la estación del tren, pero no subiste, lo más que podrías demorar en llegar serian cinco minutos no tres horas.

-Que me hables así no ara que olvide que ayer te aprovechaste de mi.- Félix rodo los ojos, ciertamente hasta él quería olvidar el incidente del beso.

-Podríamos fingir que nunca paso.- Bridgette estornudo, un estornudo que le hizo sujetarse los costados y gemir aún más de dolor, eso ya no era para nada normal. En aquel momento era más difícil para él saber que dominaba su ser, si la desesperación por obtener una respuesta u otra extraña cosa que no tenía nada que ver con las hormonas.

Sin ningún toque de delicadeza obligo a Bridgette a levantarse de su lugar aun con las protestas de la joven, el colegio ya estaba vacío o era lo que deseaba suponer en ese momento, ella se quejaba mucho de los costados, además que su rodilla raspada era un leve indicio, le arrincono contra la pared presionando su costado levemente para que ella liberara otro quejido y en un momento rápido sin que ambos reaccionaran le había levantado la blusa lo suficiente para descubrir una mancha morada casi negra casi a la altura de las costillas.

Bridgette reacciono separándolo como pudo de ella y lograr darle una bofetada , su respiración rápida no ayudaba en nada a mitigar el dolor que sentía, Félix por su parte lejos de molestarse por el golpe, le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto de forma fría.

-¡Nada!¡No sé qué diablos te pasa pero esto no fue…! ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!- demando saber esta vez alzando más el tono de su voz.- Bridgette solo le hizo a un lado intentando pasar para tomar sus cosas y largarse, él le tomo rápidamente del brazo claramente no la dejaría ir sin una respuesta.- te eh preguntado algo así que responde.

-¡Suéltame! Por dios Félix un golpe se lo puede hacer cualquier persona, pero tú te has pasado de la raya, que me besaras te lo puedo perdonar pero que me hicieras esto simplemente no, me golpee sin quererlo.

Félix le soltó, tenía razón robar un beso era algo que se podía perdonar a pesar del tiempo que tomara aceptarlo, levantarle la blusa a una chica solo porque si era diferente, hasta donde sabia Bridgette era descuidada siempre se tropezaba.

-Tienes razón, en verdad lo lamento, te pido una disculpa esto ya no sucederá… mejor dicho ya no es necesario que nos quedemos hasta después de clases para repasar.

El rubio tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Bridgette sola, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, debía aprender a controlar ese maldito instinto de querer buscar respuestas por cuenta propia o terminaría terriblemente mal, debía de ser más paciente, mientras caminaba fuera del edificio no se giró para ver si Bridgette caminaba tras de él para ir a la estación y tomar el tren que la llevaría lo más cerca de su casa, por otro lado le pareció raro ver a Olivia sentada un lado de la fuente ¿Qué hacía aun en ese lugar?

-¿Ya terminaron?- fue la rápida pregunta de Olivia al verle.- pensé que el estudio demoraría aún más.

-Yo…¿Qué haces aquí?- la pelirroja se mordió la mejilla de forma interna, algo en su interior le decía que tal vez por "eso" decidieron no demorar mucho con el repaso.

-No me gustaría que Bridgette se fuera a casa sola, no con lo lastimada que esta, no me fio mucho que no le pasara nada después de que la aventara un auto.-Félix sintió una corriente helada en su columna ¿escucho bien?

-¿Un auto?- Olivia apretó los labios, ya está había dicho algo que él desconocía y sentía haber traicionado la confianza de Bridgette.- ¿Por eso llego…?

Automáticamente se interrumpió regresando al interior del colegio, Bridgette estaba recargada contra uno de los muros del pasillo del primer piso, a menos de dos metros se encontraban las escaleras las cuales serían una severa tortura para bajar, para su suerte que no hubiera nadie le aliviaba pues no tendría que fingir estar bien, pero esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando escucho los apresurados pasos por los pasillos, se obligó a enderezarse y actuar como si nada pasara.

Félix se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras cuando la vio detenerse, Bridgette desvió la mirada aun molesta por lo sucedido, no tenía intenciones de verlo o de hablarle, pero él acorto la distancia tomándole del brazo.

-Por favor suéltame.- pidió de forma cortante.

-Tu eres masoquista.- reclamo de forma seria.- ¡venir al colegio después de ser golpeada por un auto!- Bridgette se alarmo ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Sin que ella dijera nada la tomo en brazos sin ninguna delicadeza, otro error de su parte, debía de admitir algo, Bridgette no era para nada pesada de hecho no le sorprendía ya lo imaginaba pues a diferencia de sus demás compañeras de clase, la pobre no estaba del todo bien proporcionada, la azabache protestaba por que le bajara y él simplemente no hacía casi, ni siquiera cuando Bridgette le tomo del cabello tras la nuca y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza esperando tener suerte y que él la soltara tal cual costal de papas al suelo; Olivia se les acerco, Félix solo le dijo algo de ir por las pertenecías de Bridgette, el auto ya le esperaba fuera del colegio pues por petición de Gabriel a pesar de dar los repasos y quedarse un poco más tarde el auto siempre debía de estar por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder.

-Al hospital.- dijo cuándo el chofer se acercó para abrir la puerta.

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado!- exclamo Bridgette.- ¡Suéltame degenerado!

-Ya lo hice.- respondió, cerrando la puerta de golpe corriendo a la otra para lograr evitar que Bridgette se bajara.

El camino al hospital fue acompañado de reclamos y gritos por parte de Bridgette, jamás se imaginó tener ese tipo de actitudes, ella era necia pero no tanto como Félix Agreste, en el hospital las personas solo les miraban, Bridgette gritaba y Félix le ignoraba, al final la pobre chica se quedó afónica por tanto protestar, tras esperar un rato un médico salió.

-¿Eres su familiar?

-No, solo un compañero de clase.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo decir nada ¿Sabes si sus padres están enterados?

-No, el incidente lo tuvo de camino al colegio pero desconozco los detalles.

-Por favor, intenta llamarles, de lo contrario lo reportare a la policía para que los medios la hagan publica y podamos encontrar a sus familiares.

Félix tras un rato de hablar con el medico logro que le dejaran ver a la azabache por cinco minutos, cuando entro a la habitación Bridgette tenía la almohada sobre la cara, tal vez intentando morir de asfixia o algo parecido.

-El medico necesito hablar con tus padres o pondrán tu foto en las noticias hasta dar con tu familia.- dijo de forma directa.

-No pienso decirte nada.- respondió ella.

-Podrías dejar los berrinches para después, esto es grabe.

-No, no dejare nada, tu no tenías derecho de traerme aquí, ahora pasare quien sabe cuánto tiempo tumbada en una cama y me perderé la excursión escolar.- ¿Era enserio? A Bridgette le valía un pepino su salud física por una estúpida excursión.

-No es divertido dime…-un sonido le interrumpió, Bridgette sequito la almohada mirando con horror una silla a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba su ropa, su móvil estaba sonando, Félix rápidamente tomo los pantalones de la azabache y observo el móvil la pantalla decía "casa" ya no era necesario pelear por el número.

-¡No!- grito, más fue tarde la llamado había sido contestada.

-Sí, hola […] disculpe es usted el padre de Bridgette […] ¿Su tío? […] mi nombre es Félix Agreste un compañero de clase lo que sucede es que Bridgette tuvo un accidente […] Descuide parece estar bien, ahora mismo estamos en el hospital […] un auto la golpeo […] Si, es el hospital Sacré Coeur de la Paix.- hubo algunos momentos de silencio por parte de Félix, momentos donde Bridgette ya debía idearse una muy buena excusa para no haberles llamado cuando el accidente ocurrió.

Al final el móvil no fue pasado, él solo colgó la llamada y se limitó a decir que ya estaban de camino, Bridgette respiro profundamente, ya no le dolía casi por las medicinas que le dieron.

-Yo tengo que irme, de seguro tus padres no deben de tardar.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ella rápidamente.- lamento haberte gritado, pero no por golpearte.

-Descuida me lo merezco y yo también te pido me disculpes no tenía que haberte levantado la blusa, pero tu vida es más importante que una absurda excursión.

-Lose, de hecho eso fue una mentira, no quería preocupar a nadie, no pensé que fuera grabe… respecto a lo de la estación.- Félix le quedo mirando un par de segundos a que ella siguiera hablando si le intrigaba saber por qué no subió pero si ella no quería hablar no le obligaría.- yo si te vi abordar, de hecho no subí porque no sabía cómo afrontar lo del beso del día anterior, siempre tuve una extraña fantasía sobre mi primer beso.

-Y yo no estaba presente.- dijo él de forma distraída, Bridgette le miro entre asombrada y confundida, el ladeo la cabeza restándole importancia aunque fuera un susurro fue audible para ella.- perdón ¿me decías?

-Esto… si te parecerá estúpido, muy cursi y sacado de un cuento pero siempre me imagine a mi debajo de un arco de flores vistiendo un kimono y que mi primer beso me lo diera un samurái.- ella comenzó a reír levemente, incluso Félix y era la primera vez que ella le escucha reír.- te dije muy estúpido. En fin, me quede divagando allí parada hasta que me di cuenta que era tarde, decidi caminar un poco por lo mucho llegaría a la segunda clase, pero al cruzar la calle el semáforo apenas cambiaba cuando se me ocurrió a travesar y apenas sentí el empujón del auto, el conductor quiso llamar una ambulancia incluso llevarme al hospital, afortunadamente había un médico entre los que querían cruzar la calle, me recomendó igual ir al hospital pero me negué, les dije que mi casa no estaba lejos y me llevarían al hospital, incluso el conductor del auto me dejo su numero por cualquier cosa el pagaría los gastos médicos.

-Debieron retenerte y llevarte al hospital.

-De hecho si me trajeron al hospital, pero me escape, por eso llegue tarde a clases.

Félix no terminaba de entender a Bridgette, era de cierto modo… sorprendente. A su pesar no se pudo quedar más de lo que hubiera deseado, debía regresar a casa o Gabriel se preocuparía por él y movería incluso al ejército para que lo escoltaran a salvo a casa, por el resto del día Bridgette estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, al anochecer mientras realizaba las tareas del colegio un extraño sonido a campanillas se escuchó en la habitación, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco hasta que distraídamente llevo la mano a su pantalón sacando un móvil azul con un adorno en forma de corazón que encendía y apagaba.

" _ **Olvidaste devolverme mi Movil"  
Bridgette.**_

 _-…La señorita misteriosa, me revelara su nombre ahora o prefiere seguir jugando "My lady"…- ante tal insinuación la mujer entre las sombras salió dejando su rostro ser iluminado débilmente por la luna, ella el nuevo objetivo de los Rozonovy no parecía temerle tampoco estarle agradecida._

 _-…Bridgette._

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Aquí huele a amor y hormonas…¿eso es posible? xD ok ya poco a poco Félix sin darse cuenta esta enamorándose de Bridgette. Los padres de Claude están cumpliendo su promesa de cambiar por el yendo a terapias psicológicas y la pobre de Bridgette no está corriendo pero que si para nada con suerte.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	11. Comenzar otra vez

Han pasado dos semanas desde el accidente de Bridgette y desde que olvido regresarle el móvil que aún tenía bajo su poder, por breves mensajes se había enterado la joven tenía una contusión en las costillas nada grabe pero si de cuidado, la excursión al parque acuático paso a ser uno de sus menores problemas a pesar de no desear ir y hacerse cargo de su grupo reconoció que el lugar fue una gran fuente de inspiración para su historia, más el simple hecho de que la azabache estuviese ausente le hacía sentir un ligero vacío.

Las sesiones que tomaba Claude con su familia no parecían tener ningún progreso para él, sus padres casi cumplían doce días sin gritarse o medio matarse en casa hasta esa mañana donde al subir al auto Carmen comenzó todo un escándalo por haber encontrado un par de llaves dentro de la guantera, si, era un poco estúpido que su madre se enfadase por eso pero la excusa de su padre fue tan mas estúpida que ninguno de los dos pudo creerle: "a una de las profesoras del colegio se le olvidaron las llaves de la casa de un amigo" ni siquiera un niño de seis años podría creerlo.

-¿Me escuchas?

Claude dejo de mirar el cartón del pequeño jugo que bebía mientras su mente trataba de encontrar alguna solución, fue hasta que Melody le llamo para sacarlo de ese trance.

-Lo lamento, me quede pensando en otra cosa ¿Qué decías?

-Mi hermana encontró otro de esos lugares… casa de apuestas pero ella lo dice de otra forma.

Melody en ese tiempo de conocerla compartía ciertos gustos como los de Claude, aunque ella estaba en contra de las apuestas, disfrutaba de salir a altas horas de la noche de su casa e ir a diferentes lugares, claro que todo a escondidas de sus padres, Claude pensaba que era afortunada al tener una hermana que le sirviese de coartada cuando salía de casa.

-No sabía que a tu hermana le gustaran las apuestas.

-No le interesan, teme más por despertar dentro de una bañera llena de hielo, pero su "novia" consiguió empleo en ese lugar, lo descubrieron anoche mientras celebraban su décimo mes como pareja.

-Supongo entonces que te abra dado la dirección- la rubia asintió, al igual que sabía que le costaría algo para tener esa información.- ¿y bien?

-¿Tus padres tienen problemas para que salgas a una fiesta?- él castaño lo medito un poco, no, no tenía problemas, podría salir como lo había echo hasta hace un tiempo sin que lo notaran, pero por una vez en su vida pediría el permiso.

-Supongo que no solo dime cuando y yo hablare con ellos.

-Mañana es sábado así que no creo que sea un problema si salimos esta noche.

-De acuerdo, más tarde te digo si me han dado el permiso.- tras eso Claude abandono el lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el patio del colegio, logro ver a su padre sostener una llamada por el móvil, al principio no le tomo importancia, como el hecho de que su padre no notara su presencia acercándose a él, era como si no se conocieran siquiera. Sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió avanzando, pero detuvo en seco su andar cuando escucho a su padre muy alegre decir _"yo te amo más de lo que piensas"_ por mero instinto quiso darse la media vuelta y quedar frente a su padre no creyendo lo que escucho, más no lo hizo porque hasta donde tiene uso de razón, su padre jamás le dijo eso a su madre. Y aunque siempre hubiera una primera vez para todo, estaba muy seguro de que esas palabras no eran para su madre y no era su madre con quien sostenía la llamada.

Bridgette desde hace dos semanas se encontraba sentada en su cama no haciendo demasiado esfuerzo físico, ya no le dolía tanto como cuando tuvo el accidente, extrañaba su móvil pues en esos momentos estaría hablando con Amber y no estaría tan aburrida como lo estaba ahora, no tenía siquiera el ánimo de continuar viendo sus doramas a pesar de tener la oportunidad de dormir hasta las seis de la mañana.

Suspiro derrotada mientras que sobre la almohada dejaba una hermosa muñeca echa a mano, un regalo de su madre antes de morir y que hasta ahora aún conserva con mucho amor y cariño. Escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de abajo, alguien comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta abrir de golpe la trampilla de su habitación.

-¡Brid!- grito cuando estuvo por fin arriba.

Bridgette abrió los ojos de par en par…¿Amber? Amber estaba en Paris y más que estar alegre por su regreso estaba un poco asustada y extrañada su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas en ese momento, la rubia por su parte no se esperó ni dos minutos para acortar la distancia y abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, la azabache reprimió una queja de dolor al sentir el apretón en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero…?

-¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamo.- no me contestabas las llamadas, pensé que habías perdido el móvil, por eso llame a casa y tu tío me conto lo que paso así que tome el primer vuelo para venir y…

-Amber tranquila.- sonriendo obligo a la rubia respirar profundamente y dejar de hablar sentía que estaba entrando en un colapso nervioso y se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento.- como puedes ver estoy bien, pero jamás me informaron de que llamaras… respecto a mi móvil lo olvide en la taquilla del colegio y…¿Qué no deberías estar en clases?

-Yo…-Amber se sentó al borde de la cama relajándose aún más.- el sistema de educación es diferente el día de hoy comenzaron las vacaciones así que preferí venir a Paris que irme a la playa, por lo menos acá mis gorilas no están presentes .

Bridgette no hizo más que sonreír, estaba feliz d ver a su amiga a pesar de la forma en que llego, era como si ella adivinara sus pensamientos sobre querer charlar con ella. Parte de la tarde se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales, pero Amber insistía con el tema del beso que Bridgette intentaba olvidar, por mucho tuvo que omitir lo sucedido al día del accidente y lo que paso después de este.

-Sabes, mi tío me mando tres entradas para el concurso de belleza que tendrá lugar en Brasil la siguiente semana.- comento la rubia.- Puedo mandar por ti e ir juntas, claro si es que te dan el permiso y no tienes problemas con el colegio.

-Lo lamento Amber, no es que no quiera pero… tengo algunos problemas en el colegio y no me puedo permitir seguir faltando.

-Es eso o…¿no quieres dejar a tu primer beso solo?- dijo con burla, Bridgette se sonrojo un poco lanzado como respuesta su almohada de onigiri a la cara de Amber.- ¿Acerté?

-¡No!... pero algo tiene que ver, creo que no te lo eh contado pero "mi primer beso" su madre participa en el certamen y su padre diseñara todos sus atuendos.

-Seguro que el ira.- afirmo.

-No, parece ser que eso no le interesa.

-Y ahora que recuerdo, te pido… no ¡Te exigo me cuentes más sobre él!

Para Bridgette escapar del tema seria toda una misión imposible sobre todo cuando se trataba de Amber Burgeois.

Félix miraba a su padre guardar algunas cosas en su estudio, entre vestidos y otras prendas dentro de una gran maleta, todo estaba acomodado perfectamente. Mañana por la mañana estarían partiendo rumbo a Brasil por el tan ansiado certamen, estarían por lo menos un mes fuera del país, el rubio se había negado a acompañarlos pues los exámenes estaban muy cerca.

-Aun puedes cambiar de opinión.- dijo Gabriel, Félix separo su mirada del libro que Elia para verlo fijamente.

-Creo y sin que te ofendas por esto pero el colegio es mucho más importante que un certamen de belleza.

-Ciertamente lo es, pero también es bueno que pases más tiempo con tu familia.- respondió de manera tranquila.- casi no tenemos tiempo para estar contigo entre los trabajos y el colegio, somos como desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para estas cosas padre, el certamen cuenta como parte de su trabajo, asistir a clases es mi trabajo, puedo imaginar que cuando comiencen las vacaciones tendremos mucho tiempo para convivir un poco.

De cierto modo Félix tenía razón y Gabriel se sentía orgulloso de tener un hijo como él, aunque de cierta forma le preocupaba el hecho de no poder convivir y darle un buen ejemplo en cuanto a unión familiar se debía. Félix aunque no quisiera admitirlo si quería viajar con ellos pero no por le hecho de también querer ser un diseñador como Gabriel, sino porque también resentía esa falta de convivencia familiar con su padre y Paulette quien a pesar de no ser madre biológica le quería y era parte de su familia.

-No ara falta decirte lo que puedes y no puedes hacer en nuestra ausencia ¿verdad?

-Por favor, no soy tan tonto para hacer una fiesta e incendiar la casa… otra vez.

-Afortunadamente ya no tenemos perro como la última vez que te quedaste solo con el ama de llaves.- bromeo Gabriel, Félix rodo los ojos con notorio fastidio al recordar esa etapa de niñez.

Cuando su padre tuvo que viajar, Félix quedo al cuidado del ama de llaves, para no resentir la ausencia de su padre este le regalo un pastor alemán de nombre Nooroo para hacerle compañía, Gabriel tuvo que regresar de emergencia dos días después de Colombia, por dos razones: 1.- Félix había tenía la grandiosa idea de jugar al campamento haciendo una fogata en medio de la sala lo que termino por incendiar las cortinas y un librero. Y 2.- El incendio se habia provocado por que el niño aburrido salía la jardín aprovechando que el perro estaba dormido para llenarlo de pegamento y brillantina.

-Si Nooroo viviera desearía estar en el cielo de los perros cada que sales o cada que regresas.- eso ultimo lo dijo con cierto rencor, Nooroo a pesar de todo resistía las pequeñas bromas de Félix, pero no sobrevivió cuando Gabriel regresaba de una cita con Paulette, toco el clac son del auto para que le animal se moviera y por el susto del sonido el perro murió. – como sea que tengan buen viaje.

Amber no pudo quedarse mucho en Paris como lo hubiera deseado, su estancia solo duro tres días, los mismos tres días que le tomo a Bridgette regresar a clases, Félix ya no sentía ese pequeño vacío por su ausencia, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella le regreso su móvil el cual marcaba ciento cuarenta llamadas perdidas y más de cien mensajes de texto, típico en Amber. Al finalizar las clases, Félix le esperaba en la biblioteca, Bridgette sabía que insistir en dejar las clases seria en vano él era tan tarco como ella, incluso un poco más, para cuando llego la mesa estaba llena de libros, historia, algebra, geografía, literatura, física, química, artística y otras materias.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto.

-Te has retrasado mucho por tu accidente y no solo en algebra sino en todas las materias pronto tendremos los exámenes.- respondió de forma neutral, Bridgette mostro un semblante un poco asustado por ver tantos libros sobre la mesa.- descuida yo te ayudare a estudiar.

-Eso no me preocupa.- dijo con pesar.- pero por lo que veo nos pasaremos día y noche encerrados aquí estudiando.

Era cierto, el tiempo en la biblioteca era corto, además dudaba que ella quisiera invitarlo a su casa para estudiar , eso ya lo resolvería más adelante, por ahora ella debía concentrarse, pasado un rato mientras Bbridgette estudiaba y tomaba algunas notas importantes, Félix desviaba su mirada a ella de vez en vez mientras seguía escribiendo en su libro, al finalizar el estudio y cuando ambos se disponían a retirarse Félix se colocó frente a ella.

-Pensé un poco lo que me dijiste sobre el estudio y si no te es un problema ¿Quisieras estudiar en mi casa?- la azabache parpadeo un par de veces.

-S-supongo que no estaría mal, realmente no estoy entendido muchas cosas.

-Sabes también como yo que hemos iniciado mal y hecho todo mal desde que nos conocimos así que además de estudiar podríamos iniciar desde cero ¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que está bien…- dijo entre risas.- me gustaría olvidar al chico pervertido que me robo mi primer beso y tener un buen amigo.

Félix no era un antisocial, tenía amigos muy pocos y eso se debía a que él tomaba a los que realmente merecían su confianza y amistad muy enserio y Bridgette no era la excepción había algo en ella que le decía que podía confiar plenamente, en deseas querer ser no solo su amigo sino alguien importante.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Beso beso!... ok no xD vamos de poco a poco pero esto va tomando un mejor rumbo para ellos pero no para Claude, algo esta pasando con sus padres y ahora sabemos que melody tendrá que ver con esas apuestas mas adelante.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: wolfmika01**_


	12. Cita

El fin de semana llego rápido más para su gusto, por las tardes estudiaba con Félix en la biblioteca y al llegar a su casa seguía repasando para no reprobar los exámenes, había aceptado la invitación del rubio para ir a su casa a seguir repasando, pero y aun con el estómago algo revuelto por los nervios dio lo que seguramente para ella fue la tercera vuelta a la manzana… algo debía estar mal miraba una y otra vez la nota con la dirección de la casa de Félix pero siempre terminaba frente a una mansión, es decir hasta ahora lo poco que sabía de la madre del rubio era que era modelo y no gustaba tanto de las cosas materiales.

Bridgette decidió arriesgarse ya tenía casi una hora y media de retraso… con la mano algo temblorosa toco el timbre.

 _-¿Si?_

Bridgette dio un ligero salto en su lugar en su lugar al escuchar la voz que provenía del intercomunicador, carraspeo un poco la garganta antes de contestar.

-Eh disculpe vengo a ver a F-Félix Agreste soy…

- _Un momento por favor._

Dentro de la mansión en el jardín trasero, Félix tenía la cabeza pegada a la pequeña meza en el jardín mirando un pequeño televisor donde algunos críticos de la moda daban sus puntos de vista sobre el recién comenzado certamen de belleza, a su punto de vista todo aquello estaba careciendo de sentido, no se enfocaban en lo que tenían al contrario se encargaban de criticar el cuerpo de las modelos y que la prenda de otro diseñador le quedaría mejor que el que usaba.

-Señor.- el rubio levanto cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto con un deje de aburrimiento en su voz.

-Una joven dice que viene a verlo.- ante esas palabras el rubio sonrió ligeramente ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Déjala pasar y tráela acá.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando la mujer regreso con Bridgette tras de ella, la azabache quedo asombrada por ver el interior de la mansión y se asombró más al ver el jardín trasero.

-Llegas tarde.- fue lo primero que él dijo una vez la mujer se marchó y ella tomo lugar frente a él.

-S-si… tuve un pequeño problema en casa y me hizo perder mucho tiempo.- mintió, realmente habia llegado puntual pero al no saber si ese era el lugar a pesar de tener la dirección le asustaba un poco hacer el ridículo equivocándose de casa.- no imagine que vivieras en una mansión.

-Supongo que al saber que tengo un chofer personal era para darse una ligera idea.

-A veces los niños ricos suelen contratar el servicio de chofer- ataco, en única respuesta Félix coloco frente a ella el libro de algebra con los últimos ejercicios vistos en clase.- idiota.

-Como sea.

Claude miraba el cielo de forma desinteresada recostado a las orillas de la fuente en el parque, el día era muy aburrido y Félix le había cancelado dos de sus tres planes para pasar el fin de semana lejos de su casa, una sombra se hizo presente sobre su rostro y el azul del cielo es fumo siendo sustituido por otro azul más oscuro el cual era el color de los ojos de cierta chica rubia que parecia acosarlo a cada segundo, pero si era sincero consigo mismo no le desagradaba tener otro tipo de contacto que no fuera su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto directo, la rubia se enderezo girando el rostro al este, Claude se incorporó quedando sentado y mirando a la mima dirección, solo pudo ver a dos chicas sentadas sobre uno de los bancos.

-Iran necesitaba salir a ver a su novia, pero como no quiere que nuestros padres se enteren me ah echo salir a la fuerza, no pensé encontrarte.- dijo ella. El castaño le quedo mirando por unos segundos para después regresar su mirada a las otras dos, suponía que la chica de largos cabellos negros debía ser Iran la hermana de melody y no la de cabeza rapada y múltiples perforaciones y un tatuaje en el brazo.

-Cada vez pienso que el mundo es muy pequeño, siempre terminamos por encontrarnos en lugares menos esperados.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Melody.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada supongo, los fines de semana suelo desaparecer de mi casa y pasarlo con mi amigo pero como esta en periodo de exámenes me ah cancelado dos de los tres planes.

-y ¿Cuáles eran? Si es que lo puedo saber.- Claude medito ligeramente, no tenía nada de malo contarle, es decir ella era otra amiga.

-Iríamos a ver Sans ame al cine y después al centro de videojuegos, el tercer plan es ir a dormir a su casa aprovechando que sus padres no están en la ciudad.

-Par de suertudos, yo no tengo la misma suerte los fines de semana debo ir a las pláticas religiosas de mis padres, no es que me moleste pero cada quien es libre de creer lo que le venga en gana, odio cuando quieren obligarme hacer ese tipo de cosas, a nosotras nos costó mucho convencer a mi padre de que nos dejara usar pantalones hasta hace tres años.

-Creo yo que tu tienes mejor suerte que la mía.- dijo mirando el cielo otra vez.- tienes padres que se preocupan por ustedes y no discuten cada minuto de su existencia.

Melody le quedo mirando, si bien no conocía del todo su situación familiar algo le decía que tenía problemas con sus padres, algunas veces se lo dejo en claro cuando de forma distraída llegaba a hablar de más.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo.- no estoy obligada a quedarme junto a mi hermana y su pareja toda la tarde podríamos dar un paseo nosotros, incluso ir al cine ¿está bien?

-Es una película de terror.- dijo sonriendo, Melody no dijo nada y solo salió corriendo en dirección a las otras dos chicas, su hermana miro por unos segundos a Claude para después asentir.

Félix seguía mirando el televisor, una repetición del inicio del certamen, cuando vio a Paulette desfilar uno de los presentadores había alagado el trabajo de su padre respecto al vestido corte de sirena color esmeralda que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos, después su mirada se posó en Bridgette en algún momento en que él no presto atención la chica había atado su largo cabello azabache en una coleta de medio lado dejando su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él se levantó de su lugar y se colocó tras de ella tomando su cabello y soltándolo dejándolo contra su espalda.

Bridgette se sintió nerviosa, por aquella acción.

-¿Q-que…?

-Con el cabello de esa forma sentirás más calor y además te estorbara para poder leer las lecciones.- dijo de forma directa, Bridgette apenas musito un ligero gracias.

Un par de horas después Félix se había puesto a dibujar, de hecho la azabache se veía muy bien con el cabello de lado por lo cual no dudo en dibujarla tomando como referencia su distracción en el estudio, incluso aprovecho para seguir escribiendo su historia, eso hasta que la ligera risilla de Bridgette le saco de sus pensamientos, ella reía mientras miraba su cuaderno.

-No sabía que en tu casa habitara tanta buena suerte.- dijo ella, Félix se mordió las mejillas de forma interna al sentir un calorcito en las mejillas causado por la forma de sonreír de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres deci…?-Félix se interrumpió de forma rápida al observar que sobre le cuaderno de la chica había por lo menos seis catarinas caminando de un lado a otro, una de ellas desplego sus alas para posarse sobre su dibujo donde estaba Bridgette estudiando.

-Puede que sea una señal para que descansemos un momento.- cerrando los libros Bridgette estiro sus brazos al cielo sintiéndose un poco relajada, las costillas ya no le dolían y eso era bueno.- sabes una de mis amigas consiguió boletos para ir al certamen de belleza, pero tuve que negarme por los exámenes.

-No escuche nada sobre que alguna de las chicas iría a Brasil.- dijo de forma desinteresada.

-Eso es porque no es nadie del colegio, mi amiga se mudó hace un tiempo, puede que escucharas hablar de ella, Amber Burgeois.

-¿Eres amiga de Amber?- Bridgette le quedo mirando ¿Él también le conocía?

-Esto… si, ustedes se conocen o algo así…

-No, nada de eso, es solo que se han esparcido muchos rumores respecto a su familia.

-Pues nada de eso es cierto.- aclaro.- Amber y su familia no dejaron el país por la mafia o venta de drogas, tampoco porque ella estuviera embarazada de uno de sus primos o algo así, también eh escuchado los rumores, ellos se marcharon por que su padre maneja la embajada francesa de Brasil.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

Al finalizar el día Bridgette dejo la mansión Agreste cerca de las seis de la tarde, una hora más tarde Claude llego a la mansión siendo bien recibido, mientras subía la tercer piso donde era la habitación de Félix.

-¡Hoy fue un gran día!- exclamo el castaño dejándose caer de lleno sobre la cama del rubio, Félix apenas sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Creo que no, al final me alegro de que cancelaras o hubiera sido incomodo.- dijo, Félix se desconcertó un poco.- tuve una cita.

-¿Cita?

-Es decir al principio pensaba vagar por la ciudad para matar el tiempo sabiendo que tú, el amor de mi vida me ha dejado plantado por otra.- dramatizo abrazando a su amigo él cual solo intentaba separarlo, cuando actuaba de esa forma era gracioso pero muy pesado, de igual forma ya estaba acostumbrado a sus payasadas.

-Tanto es tu amor que tuviste una cita por despecho.

-¡Claro! Fue un poco raro fuimos al cine, comimos hamburguesas ¡y lo más importante!¡Gane en las apuestas!- Félix arrugo la frente, otra vez Claude seguía con las apuestas y ahora casi pegaba frente a su cara dos trozos de papel.- ¿Los quieres?

-¿Boletos?- pregunto incrédulo, Claude no dejaba de pasear los trozos de papel frente a su cara una y otra vez, ya molesto se los arrebato en un solo movimiento.- ¿Y yo que hago con dos boletos?

-Podrías invitar a alguien.- dijo él de lo más normal.- Me costó mucho trabajo ganarlos en esa apuesta. 

-Claude ¿No te vasto con lo que paso en la otra casa de apuestas que de tubo la policía? Parece como si pidieras a gritos que te arrestaran.- el castaño se encogió de hombros sin darle interés a sus palabras. 

-Bueno ¿Los quieres si o no? Son pases para la inauguración del mejor parque acuático de la ciudad o eso me dijeron, tienes acceso a todas las atracciones, podría a verlos dado a Melody pero ella no tiene a quien darle esos boletos. 

Félix lo pensó detenidamente, ya habían terminado los exámenes, su padre y Paulette seguían fuera de la ciudad por el concurso y ciertamente no le apetecía mucho el quedarse encerrado en esa mansión solo. Soltando un pesado suspiro, Claude supo que los aceptaba. 

-Bien iré, Pero pase lo que pase no te metas o hables de más ¿Ok? 

-¿Por qué no debo de...?-silencio, ya había logrado su objetivo, que más daba que Félix hiciera lo que quisiera con el boleto restante.

La semana de exámenes fue corta al menos así lo ha sentido Félix la hora en la que se supone debían terminar de responder los exámenes se le hacían pocos minutos, mientras que para otros como por ejemplo Bridgette se les hacia una eternidad, incluso parecían salir casi queriéndose arrastrar por el suelo por el agotamiento.

Al tercer día de los exámenes Félix paseaba por el patio del colegio, ese día tenían examen de geografía, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a repasar minutos antes del examen ahora lo estaba haciendo, porque la geografía era algo que no se le daba del todo bien.

-¡Félix!- el rubio separo su mirada del libro, podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo aquella voz chillona, Bridgette llego hasta él jadeando un poco por el simple hecho de correr, era como si le estuviera buscando por todo el edificio corriendo.-¡Mira!

El rubio miro el examen que la azabache le puso en frente, pudo ver el marcado 7.5 en la parte superior derecha y más bajo algunas ecuaciones.

-¿Algebra?

-S-sé que un siete cinco no es la mejor calificación del mundo, pero hasta ahora es la nota más alta que eh podido sacar y… aunque empezamos muy mal, lo logre gracias a ti así que ¡Muchas gracias! me gustaría pagarte por todo enserio.

-No es necesario.- dijo suspirando pesadamente.- solo es cosa que dejes de distraerte tan fácilmente ahora vez que puedes lograrlo.

-Si, pero… pero realmente me gustaría pagarte por la ayuda, te invito a comer o…¡Ya se! Podemos ir al cine o quedar para hacer algo.

Félix lo medito, ciertamente no necesitaba que ella le pagase por su ayuda, a pesar de ser casi obligado al principio lo demás nació de su propia voluntad, además en aquel momento recordó sobre los boletos que Claude le había entregado y le quedaba uno extra.

-¿Seguirás insistiendo?- ella solo asintió quedamente.- un amigo me invito a un lugar, pero no me da la gana ir solo pues él invito a otra persona ¿Me acompañarías?

-¡Claro! ¿Dónde es?

-Es la inauguración de un parque acuático, ahora que recuerdo tu querías ir a la excursión cuando tuviste el accidente.- Bridgette borro la sonrisa de su rostro, encogió ligeramente sus hombros y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente, ahora se arrepentía, pero realmente quería pagarle aunque el dijera que no era necesario.- ¿Segura que…?

-Sí, si… es solo que me quede pensando, seguro en mi casa no abra problema alguno… entonces…

-Al finalizar las clases nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿si?

Durante el examen Bridgette no hacía más que pensar sobre la salida al parque acuático, de todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir eso la tomó por sorpresa y aunque pensara en todo eso, no fue impedimento para resolver bien el examen, por su parte Félix no corrían con la misma suerte técnicamente parecía que las preguntas estuvieran escritas en otro idioma y le costaba entenderlo, al final era cierto, nadie es perfecto.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Aquí huele a cita a una mega sorpresa! Y realmente no tengo mucho que decir xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	13. Especial: Bridgette

**Nota: Este capítulo es independiente de la historia. No afecta para nada a la trama… capitulo inspirado en la canción Sayonara Ilove you de Cliff Edge ft jya me.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tras que en su cabeza quedara fuertemente impregnado el sonido de los llantos infantiles, con la frente llena de sudor se incorporó de aquel catre que hasta ahora le ha servido como cama en aquel refugio desde hace un par de años. De hecho se acostumbró tanto a sentir los resortes salidos de su pequeño colchón que ahora ya no sentía dolor o incomodidad. Observo a la cansada madre reincorporarse y sacar de la caja de plástico que servía como cuna improvisada al bebé para arrullarlo e intentar calmar su llanto antes de que terminara por despertar a todos los del refugio que seguían dormidos.

-Buenos días.- Bridgette miro a su lado a Melody quien se levantaba de forma perezosa retirando su enmarañado cabello de su cara. En una respuesta Bridgette solo movió la cabeza.

La luz apenas podía colarse por las ventanas, el cielo azul marino igual que sus ojos reflejaban el pronto amanecer.

Ambas se colocaron los zapatos y sobre un mueble dejaron las cobijas que les prestaron para pasar la noche para entonces salir de ese lugar y caminar rumbo a la fábrica de papel.

-Deberías esconder eso o pensaras que lo has robado de los depósitos de reciclaje.- aconsejo la rubia mirando como Bridgette metía dentro de una bolsa ya desgastada un libro.

-Tranquila, el jefe sabe que es mi pertenecía más valiosa.

Al entrar en la fábrica, Bridgette guardo sus cosas en un pequeño locker que compartía con la rubia, desde que entraron adivinaron que sería un día muy pesado, pues grandes cargas de reciclaje habían llegado para ser separados y mandados a sus respectivos lugares para generar el nuevo material, ambas tomaron unas notas que estaban pegadas bajo una tabla con sus nombres, Melody torció los labios y bufo con notoria molestia.

-Me toca separar cartón ¿Qué damos?- Bridgette miro nuevamente la nota en sus manos, realmente a ella le daba lo mismo saber en qué le tocaría trabajar ese día, separando cartón o papel, desde hace mucho que todo le da lo mismo.

-Me toca ayudar con el papel amate.

-¡Qué envidia!- exclamo la rubia- bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos salir antes.

Bridgette, camino lentamente por los pasillos de la fábrica, apenas había visto por uno de los relojes que eran las ocho en punto y hasta ahora no recuerda exactamente cuando en su vida había sido tan puntual como hasta ahora… ni siquiera cuando Félix vivía había logrado hacerle llegar puntual incluso a una cita… sus pasos se hicieron torpes, mientras un ligero dolor punzante se formaba en su cabeza y en su corazón uno más fuerte, los recuerdos seguían frescos a pesar de los años.

Más de una vez le llamaron la atención por andar distraída y no enfocarse en el trabajo, más de una vez tiro una pila de papeles recién acomodados por el mismo motivo y más de una vez en todo lo que llevaba de la mañana los superiores le miraban de muy mal modo, estaba segura de que era su primera y última vez ayudando en ese lugar.

A la hora del almuerzo la azabache se dirigió a sacar su bolsa con su pertenecía más preciada, le bastaba con comprarse algo pequeño y una botella de agua para seguir rindiendo en lo que faltaba de día.

-¡Bridgette!- Una de las supervisoras acorto su distancia hasta ella, en uno de sus brazos traía lo que parecía ser una camina color rojo junto a un gafete que colgaba de su mano.- Que bueno que te encontré.

-¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto, era obvio que había echo no una cosa mal, sino todo, y era lógico que se quejaran por ella.

-No, no… nada de eso, pero es que necesitamos ayuda, nos hemos hecho un lio y ahora debemos solucionarlo.

-No entiendo.

-Veras un colegio viene hoy para conocer la fábrica y a demás hoy también tenemos la visita de una editorial de Londres y no podemos cancelar o reagendar ninguna de las dos… ¿Puedes ayudarnos con la guía del colegio?

Bridgette estuvo a nada de estirar su brazo para tomar el gafete y la camisa que llevaba la otra mujer, pero en un inconsciente impulso termino dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Perdona… no soy buena con los niños, pero podrías decirle a Melody que lo haga, ella hace un excelente trabajo.- y sin dejar que le dijeran más nada, se marchó… era imposible que su hija estuviera en esa visita, Marinette apenas tenía cinco años ella aun no entraba al kínder.

Si bien ahora tenía un poco de tiempo libre para continuar escribiendo, las ganas se le habían esfumado cuando le pidieron hacerse cargo de la visita, respiro profundamente mientras abría el libro en una página al azar los escritos de Félix parecían no resentir el tiempo, las hojas no parecían querer comenzar a tornarse amarillas y frágiles por el paso de los años y aunque ese, su más preciado tesoro le hacía en ocasiones querer llorar hasta quedarse dormida, cada vez que leía su nombre escrito por él lo sentía junto a ella, porque esa era su única forma de recordarlo, de seguir amándolo.

El día termino afortunadamente para ella, el trabajo más que nunca que le pareció eterno y el ambiente no era nada agradable gracias a su falta de atención, cuando salieron de la fábrica Bridgette pudo respirar un aire más agradable.

-Me desviare por aquí.- indico Melody señalando a un lado contrario.- hoy las visitas se extienden hasta las seis de la tarde.

-Como quieras… yo iré a otro lugar.

-¿Veras a tu hijo?- Bridgette le miro con sorpresa, ella no había mencionado nada hasta ahora de su hija ¿Cómo lo sabía?... si bien cuando escapo de su casa solo le conto no poder soportar estar en los lugares donde había estado con Félix.- No entiendo, si tanto le extrañas ¿Por qué no lo traes al refugio, no es un buen lugar para criar a un niño pero al menos así podrás tenerle a tu lado… pero… si él te recuerda a tu novio muerto entonces…

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto un poco aturdida.

-Claude me lo conto hace tiempo.- dijo, el rostro de Bridgette se deformo a crear una mueca de enfado.- bueno yo no quería decir nada hasta que tu no me lo dijeras pero…

-Ese imbécil no tiene derecho de hablar sobre mi.- espeto con molestia.- ¡Ahora se pudre donde merece!

-¡Bridgette!

-¡No entiendo como sigues amando a un asesino, Claude mato a Félix! ¡Mato a su mejor amigo!

-¡Ya basta!- grito, Melody sabía que para Bridgette mencionar a Claude era algo muy delicado, pero hasta ahora no sabía que tan apecho se lo podría tomar.- Claude no mato a tu novio, fue un tirano, tu novio quiso hacerle de héroe y lo que consiguió fue que lo mataran.

-¿Héroe? Félix salió de casa bajo una tormenta porque ese malnacido le llamo, quien debió de haber muerto era él, no Félix. Claude solo arruino nuestras vidas ¡MI! Vida.

-¡Quien arruino tu vida fuiste tú por dejarte embarazar! Tal vez así tu perdida seria menos dolorosa.

Por mero impulso Bridgette le tomo por el cuello de la camisa, nunca se imaginó como una persona violenta, la dulce, tierna y calmada Bridgette había desaparecido hace algunos años, ahora era otra persona.

-¿Y tú qué? Ni siquiera tu hermana desviada te quiere en su vida por ser novia de un asesino.- Ante tales palabras Melody logro soltarse del agarre de Bridgette y ahora ella le miraba con igual enfado.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo de mi familia.

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa, si me embarace o no es algo que a ti te viene importando poco, si tuve o no un hijo no es de tu incumbencia ni de Claude.

Ambas tomaron caminos separados cada quien cargando con su enfado, cada quien esperando el momento justo para desahogarse…Bridgette entro a un pequeño callejón, un atajo que la llevaría cerca del puente de las artes, más antes de salir descargo toda su frustración contra unas cajas con basura, pateándolas lazándolas lejos, si estaba ocasionando un desastre pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Una vez desahogo todo lo que tenía dentro salió del callejón yendo al puente, lo cruzo hasta llegar casi al otro lado donde se inclinó hasta encontrar un candado el cual parecía ser la cabeza de un oso en un color rosa metálico y en el cual apenas se podían ver las iniciales _**"F.I y B.C"**_ … sonrío con tristeza, Félix aquel día no deseaba hacerlo, el no creía que un candado podría sellar una promesa de amor, pero ese era el deseo de Bridgette, un "capricho por el embarazo"

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque, ese que conocía bien y no estaba lejos de donde antes estaba su hogar, y si ahora estaba en lo correcto, ella debería de estar como cada tercer día… colocándose la capucha de su sudadera se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y saco el libro, ante todos Bridgette podía pasar como una persona que estudiaba al aire libre.

Un montón de niños se reunieron a jugar cerca de la fuente y fue entonces que le vio… su corazón se oprimió terriblemente cuando una pequeña de coletas azabache llego corriendo con un globo en su manita queriendo jugar con otros niños, sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas que deseaban salir son freno alguno cuando la escucho gritar, reír…¿Por qué se torturaba así? Era imposible… siempre que tenía el deseo de verla y tratar de acercarse sus miedo se apoderaban de ella y como ahora tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo por ser débil, como lo hizo esa noche que le abandono.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas la dejaron, corrió tanto que no ni siquiera se fijó al momento de cruzar las calles, cuando se detuvo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota…-se repetía una y otra vez, no podía, ya no podía no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de verla otra vez, pero era masoquista, le gusta sufrir de eso no cabe duda.

Mientras permanecía de cuclillas repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento… no podía seguir de esa forma, por mucho tiempo se planteó la idea de juntar el dinero suficiente para poder irse de Paris y dejar todo atrás, pero el simple recuerdo de su hija y el de Félix era lo que se lo impedía, muchas veces tuvo la intención de regresar y pedir perdón, intentar hacer una vida… de igual forma sabía que siempre terminaría escapando.

-La última vez que supe de ti, fue que desapareciste.

Una voz tras de ella le hizo sudar frio, reconocía la voz, se giró lentamente hasta toparse con una persona sumamente familiar.

-¿Amber?

-No me fue difícil reconocerte.- Bridgette bajo la mirada, la última vez que hablo con ella fue hace años cuando su amistad fue rota y todo gracias a la misma azabache.- ¿Qué te sucede?

-No es… no es nada, yo ya tengo que irme.

-La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que me metiera en mis asuntos y dejara de fastidiarte, supongo que ya tuviste tiempo para reflexionar ¿no?

-¿Qué tengo que reflexionar? Amber la última vez que hablamos yo estaba en un serio problema y lo sigo estando, tu solo querías mi atención como una niña mimada sin importar si estaba o no sufriendo, si, lo lamento fui muy cruel esa vez y al igual que te conozco no me lo vas a perdonar tan fácil.

-Es bueno que lo sepas, pero al igual que yo te conozco, entendí en su tiempo que también fue una estupidez de mi parte demandar tu atención, eras mi amiga no otra cosa y lo lamento… Cuando regrese a Paris fui a buscarte y tratar de pedirte una disculpa pero, desapareciste ¿Qué te sucedió Bridgette?

-Son cosas de las que no deseo hablar.- dijo de forma tajante.- Perdona Amber, se que no mereces que te hable así que mis enfados no debo desahogarlos contigo pero…

-Entiendo.- le interrumpió.- entiendo que ahora esta conversación carece de sentido…- carraspeando un poco la garganta la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia atrás, Bridgette apenas fue consiente de la gente y los adornos infantiles a un par de metros lejos de ellas.- se que este parque es de dominio publico pero Chloe lo queria especialmente para su cumpleaños.

-¿Chloe?

-Mi prima, la hija de mi tío Andrew, así que ahora debo pedirte que te marches, no puedes estar aquí…-Bridgette no dijo nada solo asintió lentamente para regresar sobre sus pasos.- Bridgette… no sé qué te pudo a ver pasado pero si tienes amigos en los cuales confiar, confía y no los apartes, yo podría haberte ayudado pero recuerda que no terminamos de la mejor forma nuestra amistad.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Al llegar la noche, Bridgette regreso al refugio, corrió con la suerte de poder conseguir una cama donde dormir y justo era la que estaba aún lado de Melody quien de forma distraída cepillaba su cabello con un peine viejo, cuando ella le vio, se giró completamente para darle la espalda.

-Melody, lamento lo que paso esta tarde, no quería insultarte, tampoco gritarte… es solo que yo no… no puedo superar mi depresión.

-Eso no justifica que te desquites con los demás, Sabes que Claude no es un asesino.

-Tengo mis motivos para decir que lo es y tú sabes cuales son… aun así y por mucho asco que me dé que seas su novia yo respeto su relación, te respeto a ti pero no me pidas que lo llegue a perdonar porque nunca sucederá.

-Lo sé y aunque sea injusto lo que hagas lo entiendo, además ahora nos tenemos a nosotras.

El resto de la noche fue como las demás intranquilas con constantes pesadillas, y como siempre ambas amigas se levantaron para ir directo a trabajar, en el camino Melody le contó a Bridgette lo genial que fue dar el paseo con los chicos del colegio, hacían muchas preguntas e incluso los llevo al área de papel reciclado, hasta ahora no hacía más que quejarse de la fábrica pero después de ser guía el lugar parecía el más fantástico de todo el mundo.

-Si el jefe me ascendiera tendría un sueldo mejor y podríamos dejar el refugio para conseguir un apartamento, algo pequeño pero que podamos pagar entre las dos.- dijo Melody dejando su sueter dentro del locker, Bridgette sonrió de medio lado mientras se descolgaba la bolsa para guardarla.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Perdí el libro!- dijo con terror, al ver la bolso se dio cuenta de que esta se había roto de abajo y no se percató cuando el libro salió de ella.

Aterrada regreso por donde habían llegado, ella no podía perder ese libro, no podía perder su posesión más valiosa en el mundo, no podía perder lo único que tenia de Félix, desde su interior rogaba que estuviera dentro de la fábrica y no en la calle. Su corazón se detuvo cuando choco por accidente con una persona.

-Lo lamento estaba distraído.- dijo el hombre con acento inglés, Bridgette quiso responderle más se quedó mirando lo que él tenía entre sus manos, de inmediato reconoció el objeto.- ¿Señorita?

-S-si… disculpe eso es mío.- dijo señalando el libro.

-¿Usted escribió esto?- pregunto incrédulo, Bridgette por otro lado intentaba recuperar el libro el cual el sujeto parecía no querer regresarlo.

-No, bueno si… es complicado, pero si pudiera regresármelo, es un tesoro invaluable.

-Por supuesto que lo es, señorita apenas eh leído una página al azar y me ha dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo y descubrir de que se trata. Pero que modales, mi nombre es Sebastián Hallyburtom.

-B-Bridgette Cheng, por favor podría…

-Señorita podría decirme ¿Usted escribió o no esto?- el hombre era insistente, y Bridgette ya comenzaba a desesperarse por esa necedad de no querer regresarle el libro.

-Ya le dije que es complicado, si hay cosas que yo escribí, pero todo lo demás…

-¡Es perfecto! Nunca eh trabajado con escritores a dúo pero es perfecto, tal vez escucho hablar de mi o de mi empresa, vengo de una editorial en Inglaterra…

-Si, si, ayer me comentaron un poco.- esta vez fue el turno de Bridgette para interrumpirlo.- Señor Sebastián, yo trabajo separando papel del cartón, ese escrito es mío puesto que el autor original falleció y si no es mucha molestia podría regresármelo, en verdad juro que si no me lo regresa me volveré loca.

El hombre no dijo más y regreso el libro, Bridgette regreso a su trabajo junto a Melody quienes ahora tenían la tarea de separar los libros que llegaron como donaciones, apenas habían pasado un par de horas después de aquel encuentro poco agradable cuando la misma supervisora del día anterior fue a buscarla para llevarla a otro lado y donde sorpresivamente se encontraba Sebastián.

Mientras sus ojos miraban el oscuro techo del refugio y el poco murmullo de las personas le mantenía atada a la realidad, Melody se sentó a su lado mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Te despidieron?- pregunto, la de ojos zafiro negó con la cabeza para después sentarse lentamente sobre el catre.- ¿Entonces?

-El sujeto que encontró mi libro solo leyó una página y quiere saber en que termina la historia, al parecer es un tipo de casa talentos y me ha dicho que la historia puede ser bien vendida en su casa editorial.

-¡¿Trabajaras para una editorial?! ¡Eso es fantástico! Olvida el apartamento, podremos comprar una casa.

-Melody, no es así de fácil, me propuso ir con él para que su jefe juzgue mi trabajo, la editorial se encuentra en Inglaterra.

-¿Dónde está lo malo? Tu deseas irte de Francia ¿no?

-Si, pero no tengo papeles, todo quedo en casa de mis tíos y juro no deseo regresar, además mi ingles no es tan bueno ¿Qué pasa no les agrada la historia? Estaré lejos sí, pero sin un lugar en donde por lo menos se tengo techo y una cama para pasar la noche… tengo que pensarlo seriamente.

Su vida simplemente no podía estar ni un segundo tranquila, siempre debían aparecer más y más problemas que la atormentaran. En un tiempo Félix había comentado que le gustaría esa historia pudiera entrar a una editorial, si bien su sueño no era ser escritor, hacer una locura como publicar un libro era lo que podría él considerar algo "divertido" mientras la oscuridad y silencio albergaban ya el refugio, Bridgette abrazo el libro contra su pecho.

-¿Tus condiciones?- pregunto Sebastián. Bridgette durante toda la noche lo había pensado y llegar a una "solución"

-Sí, ahora sabes que yo no tengo un hogar, vivo en un refugio y separo papel, esta historia no sale del país si es conmigo y nadie lo leerá si yo no estoy presente, es la única condición que pongo además la historia no está terminada.- él pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Bien, ahora ¿Puedo leer un poco?- Tras una hora que a Bridgette le parecieron eterna mientras el hombre leía parte de lo escrito, este regreso el libro.- De igual forma seré insistente, así que solo dame dos meces y conseguiré un pasaporte ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Dos meces? Es muy pronto, además si yo aceptara irme, no me gustaría salir del país con mi verdadero nombre.

-No necesitas explicarme más nada, cuento con los contactos necesarios que me tendrán todo listo ¿te parece bien?

-Sí.

Los días siguieron pasando y esta vez Bridgette no regreso a buscar a su hija, había renunciado a seguir trabajando en la fábrica y de sus ahorros tomo un poco de dinero para comprarse ropa nueva para cuando tuviera que marcharse, en caso de que Sebastián cumpliera su palabra y mientras el tiempo pasaba y ella ayudaba en los centros de comida comunitarios sin darse cuenta… los meses pasaron.

Sebastián había regresado a Paris con todo lo necesario para llevarse a Bridgette y a su escrito con él a la casa editorial en Inglaterra, por lo que pudo contarle su jefe estaba más que interesado en conocer la historia a fondo, Bridgette ya tenía su tiempo contado solo era cuestión de horas para marcharse.

-¿Algún día me contaras que paso con tu hijo?- Pregunto Melody mientras ayudaba a guardar lo último que le quedaba Bridgette.

-A mi bebé le abandone hace cinco años, no hay mucho que contarte Melody.

-No lo sé me gustaría saber más por si algún día llegase a encontrarlo y…- quitándole las cosas de sus manos le miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Puede que ahora no lo hagas nunca más.-Ella estaba en lo cierto, si se marchaba era para alejarse de todo lo que alguna vez conoció y vivió junto a Félix y su hija era parte de lo que a su pesar quería dejar atrás.

-Melody a estas alturas, no creo que sea necesario decirle a esa pobre criatura que soy su verdadera madre cuando le abandone, no merezco siquiera ser llamada madre o serlo nuevamente, no lo merezco, soy una porquería de persona.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo, sabes olvide de comprarme unas cosas para el viaje iré rápidamente a comprarlas.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Bridgette había olvidado lo que era correr por las calles sin tener que esconderse de la gente, sin temer que alguien lograra reconocerla, Melody tenía razón esa sería la última vez que pudiera ver a su hija antes de marcharse para siempre, para ella era una ventaja conocer los caminos y atajos más cercanos a la pastelería de sus tíos, aún era temprano casi las nueve de la mañana cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella una linda niña de cabellos azabache atado en dos coletas con vestido rojo salía, Bridgette le miro desde su escondite.

-¡Marinette espera!- su tía salió tras de ella con algunas cosas entre los brazos, las cuales dejo en el suelo unos segundos para colocarle una bata a la niña.- listo.

Sabine tomo la manita de la niña después de colocarle la mochila y comenzar a caminar, Bridgette pudo reconocer esa vestimenta, el uniforme de un kínder, sin llamar mucho la atención como a seguirles, observaba a la niña saltar, reír hasta que llegaron a la entrada del lugar, Marinette se soltó de la mano de Sabine y se despidió de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Bridgette derramaron lagrimas silenciosas, ahora era consiente de cuantas cosas se había perdido en esos cinco años que desapareció de su vida, la idea de ser ella quien llevara a su hija a su primer día tomada de la mano era como un sueño lejano, una ilusión que jamás podría suceder.

Dando la media vuelta para marcharse entendió que Marinette ya era feliz, pero no con ella y sus intenciones no eran hacerla infeliz alejándola de quienes seguramente ya eran sus verdaderos padres.

-Tal vez yo ya no puedo remediar mi error pero Félix.- desviando su mirada al cielo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños respiro profundamente para poder seguir hablando.- tu aun puedes cuidarla donde sea que te encuentres, así que es estúpido de mi parte pedírtelo ahora, pero por favor cuídala mucho, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **A que extrañaban mis especiales xD… seguro se preguntaran por que hice este especial que seguramente quedaba mejor para "Bajo la lluvia" pues bien en este capítulo vemos el cambio radical en Bridgette después de la muerte de Félix y el cómo es fue su vida tras abandonar a Marinette e irse de Paris por casi once años (sobre todo como ya hasta se había echo amiga de Melody) otra cosa es que les estoy dando un guiño especial a algo que se viene más a delante a la historia y no diré más con quien tiene que ver xD pero aun falta mucho para que eso suceda.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que me preguntaron otra sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, y honestamente yo pienso que superara a Bajo la lluvia que tuvo 26 caps contando los dos especiales, bueno esta tendrá tres capítulos especiales.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido… (se aceptan canciones para el siguiente especial cofcof especial de Félix cofcof)**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	14. Cita en el parque acuatico

Al finalizar las clases Bridgette y Félix se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir ese fin de semana, habían acordado que Félix pasaría por ella a su casa y así su chofer los llevara hasta el lugar acordado, al salir del colegio Bridgette prefirió vagar por las calles, no era su estilo pasar toda la tarda caminando por el centro comercial pero cuando Amber estaba en la ciudad era lo que hacían casi toda la semana lo que produjo en ella una pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolía.

Ahora mismo ella tenía un problema, tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse un traje de baño nuevo, dudaba que fuera buena opción llevar el de una sola pieza celeste con dibujos de cocos con caritas sonrientes o bien podría llevarlo y comprarse el nuevo dorama donde protagonizaban tres de sus actores y cantantes favoritos.

-¡Bridgette!

La azabache, giro su cabeza encontrándose con Olivia, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado.

-Olivia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, buscando distraerme un poco después de los exámenes ¿y tú?

-Tampoco nada, solo me dio por venir a pasear un rato y… buscar algo.-dijo a lo bajo aunque aquello fue lo suficientemente audible para la pelirroja.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Eh bueno, si… es que veras, yo tengo una cita.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, adiós a la idea de comprar el nuevo dorama.- es en un parque acuático pero mi traje de baño aún es muy infantil así que...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar uno nuevo?

-¡Por favor!- exclamo abrazándola, Olivia no hizo más que acariciarle el cabello para que se tranquilizara un poco.- ¡Gracias Oli! No se cómo pagarte esto.

-Descuida, para eso estamos las amigas, así que vamos.

Por primera vez Bridgette experimentaba lo que era un día de compras "normal" o por lómenos estaba había durado más de cinco segundos frente a un aparador antes de que le jalaran del brazo para ver otro y otro y así seguidamente, lo más difícil llego a la hora de elegir, no le tomo mucho tiempo ver sus opciones pues junto a Olivia se debatían en elegir, tenían dos prendas: una de cuerpo completo color celeste el cual se ataba por la parte del cuello y por detrás de la parte del pecho y el otro que era de dos piezas, un top el cual tenía un estampado de diferentes figuras en rojo, blanco y negro y un moño negro en medio, la falda del bikini tenia doble olan, con el mismo estampado y un cinturón de tela negro.

-Es tu cita, es tu decisión.- dijo Olivia, Bridgette se mordió los labios, ambos eran lindos pero tenían sus desventajas, al primero en cualquier momento el destino podria hacerle una mala jugada y en el peor de los momentos los listones podrían desatarse y dejarla en una situación muy vergonzosa. El segundo… bueno el segundo no tenía tantos problemas… de hecho ninguno, el top no era listones más que el del moño pero ese era decorativo y la falta tenía un resorte y al igual que en el moño el cinturón era igual una decoración.

-Es que ambos son lindos, pero…- sus ojos paseaban en pautas iguales por ambas prendas, al final suspiro derrotada tomando el de dos piezas.- me llevare este.

Una vez pagado todo, amabas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Bridgette suponía que sus tíos no le impedirían salir, había logrado pasar todos sus exámenes, tal vez no todos con notas extraordinarias pero si eran notas aceptables, además había cumplido su promesa de no desvelarse viendo series, Para cuando llego algo no estaba bien, sus tíos no acostumbraban a cerrar temprano la pastelería, al cruzar por la puerta todo estaba completamente silencioso.

-¿Por qué esta todo cerrado?- fue lo primero que pregunto al encontrar a su familia en la sala de su casa, su tia ¿había llorado? Se via el rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas pero al mismo tiempo en su rostro se encontraba una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad.- ¿me debo asustar?

-Cariño tenemos algo que contarte.- dijo Sabine extendiendo su mano para que Bridgette la tomara y se sentara en medio de ellos.- este hogar se llenó de vida cuando tu llegaste a nosotros cariño.

-Pero ahora rebosara del doble de alegrías.- dijo Tom sumamente feliz.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Bridgette, tu tío y yo tendremos un bebé, no solo tendrás un primito, sino un hermanito.- la Boca de Bridgette se abrió pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra, fue solo casa de segundos para que reaccionara de la mejor manera.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Un bebé, por dios no lo puedo creer!- sus tíos rieron, Bridgette se había tomado la noticia de una forma maravillosa, tal vez ella no era su hija pero le amaban como tal.- estoy muy feliz por ustedes, y no quisiera aprovecharme de esta felicidad pero…

-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo quesea.- Bridgette le sonrió a su tío, aclaro un poco su garganta antes de proseguir hablando.

-Bueno la semana de exámenes termino y eh aprobado todo, y me gustaría pedirles permiso para salir, por mi accidente no pude asistir a una excursión del colegio y un amigo me ha invitado a un parque acuático ¿Puedo ir?

-¿Solo serán dos?- pregunto con un poco de seriedad Sabine.

-No, Félix, mi amigo ira con otros amigos vendrá por mí y me regresara a casa lo prometo.

Tom y Sabine se miraron por unos momentos, para después asentir, Bridgette era una chica honesta, dulce y cariñosa no tenía por qué mentirles, al mismo tiempo sabían que ella nunca aria algo malo.

Félix por otro lado sostenía una llamada telefónica con su padre, estaba muy molesto por que los jueces criticaron no solo el conjunto para la presentación de talentos, sino que un juez en especial criticaba la habilidad de Paulette con el piano insistiendo que posiblemente debía de a ver algo oculto dentro de este para aparentar que ella tocaba bien.

-Pero has dicho que frente a él inspeccionaron el piano y no encontraron nada, solo para que dejara de molestar.

- _Ese maldito infeliz hasta le obligo a cambiarse de ropa pensando que seguramente tenia oculto algún aparato, Tal vez ella no lo demostró pero ahora mismo está muy deprimida._

-To y yo sabemos que la envidia esta en todo el mundo, seguramente ese bueno para nada tuvo envidia de que Paulette supiera tocar mejor que su abuela.- Paulette seguramente no era su madre biológica y tampoco podía considerarse con título de "madre" para Félix sin embargo, para el ella si era una buena amiga y muy confiable.

- _Creo que esto es peor que cuando el presentador debía presentar la pasarela de trajes de baño en lugar de la de vestidos de noche_.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mañana estaré fuera todo el día…- Gabriel no pareció decir nada al otro lado de la línea esperando él siguiera hablando.- se han terminado los exámenes e iré con unos amigos a nadar y…

 _-¿Amigos? Hasta ahora pensaba que tu único amigo era Claude_.

-Si bueno… también ira la insoportable de Bridgette, supongo que ya hablaremos después.

- _Como quieras, supongo que ahora ya debo dejarte, ha pasado más de una hora y Paulette no ha salido del baño ya comienza a preocuparme._

-Bien, dale saludos de mi parte y dile que ella no tiene culpa de nada.

Tras colgar la llamada se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, unos pequeños golpes en su ventana llamaron su atención, eso era extraño… se acercó lentamente a la ventana, cuando un golpe más fuerte le hizo saltar hacia atrás por el susto, estaba completamente dispuesto a llamar a todos los que estuvieran en la mansión y luego a la policía, no podía ser que un ladrón tuviera la grandiosa idea de querer entrar a robar ¿o sí?

-Félix…

Escucho, la palidez de su rostro se sustituyó rápidamente por un rojo de coraje mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes, con paso firme se acercó hasta su ventana donde bruscamente hizo a un lado las cortinas y de un solo movimiento abrió la puerta para después jalar a cierto tarado de ojos azules dentro sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí Claude? Por si lo has olvidado existe una maldita puerta en la entrada.

-Oye tranquilo, solo necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche si o si.- respondió con notable molestia, fue solo en ese momento que decidió relajarse.- sabias que las terapias familiares se pueden ir a la mierda en cualquier mísero momento.

-Adivino se están peleando nuevamente.

-Sí y lo peor es que mi madre esta vez sí intento suicidarse.- ante esas palabras Félix le miro sorprendido.- no sé qué diablos le hizo mi padre, pero esta vez mamá no se contuvo y tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortarse la muñeca.

-No te ofendas pero tu madre está más segura de ella misma en una clínica psiquiátrica y tu padre tras un centro de concentración militar.

-Claro y yo pudriéndome en un orfanato hasta que alguien decida adoptarme.

-Oh bajo el cuidado de tu tía verónica.

-La tia Vero era la tía abuela de mi padre, murió hace dos años.

-No lo sabía…pero…

-Félix te juro que no quiero saber más nada de los problemas familiares, por eso vine aquí, porque mañana la pasaremos genial.

-¿No crees que tu padre te buscara?-Claude pareció pensarlo, a los pocos segundos se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que poco le importaba si lo hacía o no.

A la mañana siguiente, Claude se marchó temprano de la casa de Félix para ir a buscar a Melody, después se encontrarían con Félix y su acompañante en la entrada del parque acuático. Por su parte Félix salió a las once en punto de su casa para recoger a Bridgette, cuando el auto se estaciono frente a una pastelería, el rubio enarco una ceja… imaginando y sin quererlo al igual que lo hizo Bridgette que se había equivocado de lugar.

Dentro de la pastelería Bridgette observo al rubio salir del auto.

-¿Me escuchas Bridgette?

-Eh… ah si… si… Tía solo dame un segundo.- Rápidamente Bridgette paso a un lado del mostrador para abrir la puerta.

Félix al verla salir se apresuró a acortar la distancia, Para Bridgette esa era la primera vez que no le veía tan formal, el rubio tenía puesto un pantalón holgado deportivo al igual que los tenis, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco con capucha abierto, ella por su parte solo tenía puesto un short de mezclilla, unos zapatos deportivos y una blusa rosa pastel además de llevar el cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-No pensé que vivieras en una pastelería.

-No directamente, pero mis tíos son dueños del negocio.- tomándole de la muñeca abrió nuevamente la puerta de la pastelería haciéndolo entrar. El lugar se sentía ligeramente caliente y al mismo tiempo un aroma dulce se apoderaba de sus sentidos.- Tío, Tía, él es Félix es quien me invito a salir.

-Mucho gusto Félix.- saludo Sabine.- Bridgette ya nos contó un poco de ti, fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarle a estudiar para los exámenes.

-No fue nada.- dijo él con respeto.

-Lo único que te pediré muchacho es que no lleguen tarde, aun son niños y no solo por terminar sus exámenes pueden estar hasta muy tarde por la calle.-Félix sonrió de medio lado, de cierta forma el tio de Bridgette le daba un poco de miedo.

-Le aseguro que a las nueve en punto estará ella de regreso.

-Félix, vamos.- dijo Bridgette logrando sacar su mochila tras del mostrador.- los veré esta noche.-al salir Bridgette, fue la primera en entrar al auto y después Félix, honestamente el chico esperaba un interrogatorio más severo por parte del padre de la chica y no por su tío.

-Tus tíos son agradables.

-Lo son, descuida les has caído muy bien.

-¿Tus padres trabajan los fines de semana?- pregunto y ante tal pregunta, Bridgette le quedo mirando de forma neutra.- ¿Qué suce…?

-Perdón, es que no me gusta hablar de eso.

El transcurso del viaje lo hicieron en silencio… no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde ya comenzaba a formarse una gran fila para poder pasar, cuando ambos salieron del auto Félix logro encontrar a su amigo casi al final de la fila.

-Claude.

-Fé…lix.- su mirada rápidamente se posó sobre Bridgette ¿ella era la acompañante del rubio?- yo te conozco.

-Eso creo, tu cara me es conocida.- dijo ella, por su parte ni Melody o Félix entendían que pasaba.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto la rubia.

-No directamente solo la vi una vez… ¡Ya recuerdo! Tu eres la chica de los croissant.- Bridgette soltó una pequeña risa.

-Un poco si, aun no tenemos el gusto de conocerlos solo recuerdo que lo vi mirando con pena uno de los croissant y yo estaba llegando con una nueva bandeja de panes recién orneados.- explico a Félix quien ya podía comprender un poco mejor la situación.

-Ya veo… en todo caso, Claude, ella es Bridgette, Bridgette Claude y Melody.- les presento.

-Un gusto, ella es mi novia Melody y bueno Melody mi amigo Félix y su amiga Bridgette.- Félix entre abrió un poco los labios ¿su novia? Si había escuchado mucho de esa chica e incluso era la primera vez que le veía en persona, pero él jamás menciono nada sobre que fuera su novia.- celoso luz de mis ojos.

-Que no ves cómo te mato con la mirada idiota.- respondió el rubio colocando su mano en la cara del castaño para hacerlo a un lado.

-Chicas no se asusten, somos amigos de la infancia y abecés tenemos este tipo de juegos.

-Claude, deja de humillarte.- acto seguido tomo a Bridgette de la muñeca y caminaron a formarse aún más atrás de donde Claude y Melody estaban formados.

A pesar de que Félix no quería que la azabache tuviera una mala impresión de él, no hizo falta que diera algún tipo de explicación para justificar el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, una vez dentro los cuatro se dirigieron a los vestidores correspondientes para cambiarse de ropa, Bridgette ya se había arrepentido de salir cuando se vio en el espejo, si bien su cuerpo apenas se estaba desarrollando se sentía un poco incomoda. Afuera los chicos ya comenzaban a impacientarse.

-¿Es normal que se tarden tanto?- Pregunto Claude exasperado.

-Y a mí que me preguntas.

-Disculpen la demora.- pronto Melody salió colgándose de la espalda de Claude, ella tenía puesto un traje de una sola pieza en color naranja.- Claude vamos por algo de beber muero de sed.

-¿Ustedes vienen?- pregunto el castaño, Félix se dio media vuelta topándose con una apenada Bridgette, él rubio se había quedado estático con solo verla.

-Y-yo estoy bien, gracias.

-Ustedes vayan nosotros estaremos por aquí.- para cuando la pareja se marchó ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, Félix le había dado la espalda de golpe y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Sin embargo algo que llamo su atención fue ver un lunar en medio de su espalda, algo que de cierta forma a ella le pareció atractivo.

-Esto… p-podemos esperarlos sentados por esas mesas.- dijo ella, Félix quien tenía desviada su mirada observo la piscina donde al centro había una pequeña cabaña con mesas. Aquello había sido un error pues de haberse dado la vuelta había visto que ella señalaba al lado contrario, sin embargo y sin darle mucha importancia solo asintió para meterse de lleno al agua. – Félix…

-Vamos, seguro el lugar es fresco.- por su parte él hacia todo lo posible por casi no mirarla, fue entonces que ella tomo conciencia de la existencia de ese otro lugar.

-Oh podemos esperarlos aquí.- no le fue necesario decir más, solo se sentó al borde de la piscina dejando que sus pies entraran únicamente al agua, esta vez Félix ya no evito mirarle, al contrario ahora se cuestionaba el por qué cambio de idea.

-Bridgette ¿Qué estas ocultando?- Para tener poco tiempo de conocerla ya podía adivinar que algo serio le ocultaba, como esa bes que corrió pensando que su vida corría grabe peligro para escapar de él .

-N-nada importante, solo siento que aquí es más fresco y…

-No sabes nadar ¿verdad?

-No… quiero decir, si pero no soy demasiado buena.

Félix no pareció querer decirle más algo, paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que Claude y Melody regresaron hasta donde ellos, al principio se quedaron un rato en aquella piscina, después comenzaron a recorrer todo el parque, la rubia había quedado fascinada con la piscina de recreación de olas, pero el recorrido lo siguieron hasta llegar a la zona donde había más toboganes Bridgette no estaba del todo convencida para tirarse por uno si era sincera tenía miedo, pero ya no podía decir nada puesto que ya estaban formados para poder lanzarse de uno.

Félix por su parte solo detallaba la construcción sus orbes grises se centraron en el letrero arriba de una forma de semi corazón "el abrazo de los amores" un tobogán donde el único fin era tirarse por parejas, ahora entendía por qué Melody insistía en querer ir, pero que Claude casi los obligara a ellos a ir…

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamo mientras le apretaba el cuello con su brazo.- ¿Por qué me tiraría de esa cosa con Bridgette?

-¿Prefieres divertirte tu solo?- en única respuesta Félix apretó más su agarre.- vamos ya le robaste un beso, un abrazo a veces no significa nada.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron obviamente Claude y Melody, Bridgette detallo un poco el lugar rápidamente era como si estuvieran en la azotea de un edificio de once pisos, el tobogán para su suerte estaba sellado completamente aunque su color negro pequeñas franjas amarillas no le ayudaban a intentar controlar su miedo. En el momento en que su turno había llegado ambos contuvieron el aliento, al mirar hacia abajo realmente era algo tenebroso y a su criterio carente de sentido, el rubio se posiciono tras de ella y sin saberlo como ya se encontraban cayendo por el tobogán.

Bridgette por mero instinto se abrazó al cuello de Félix cerrando fuertemente los ojos, automáticamente el cerro los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras inconscientemente se perdía en su rostro aterrado pero que al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener la calma, sabía que sus pestañas no estaban solo húmedas por el agua sino por pequeñas lágrimas. En el momento que ambos entraron al agua de golpe Bridgette aferro más su agarre, grandes burbujas escaparon de su boca y al final no tardaron mucho en salir a la superficie comenzando a jalar aire con algo de desesperación.

-No me sueltes.- pidió la azabache, el no sentir el fondo en sus pies le asustaba también por el hecho de no ser buena nadando.

-¡Eso fue divertido!- exclamo el castaño.- ¡Subamos nuevamente!

-Háganlo ustedes ya fue mucho para nosotros.- realmente no fue necesario insistir más, Claude y Melody salieron de la piscina para regresar a la fila. Félix ayudo a Bridgette a llegar a una zona menos profunda donde ella por su cuenta se encargó de llegar hasta el borde y salir para sentarse sobre este.- podías a verme dicho que te daban miedo los toboganes ¿Por qué te lanzaste de todas formas?

-Mi tía Sabine dice que la vida es más divertida si enfrentas riesgos y vences tus miedos.- Félix le quedo mirando por unos segundos en los cuales ella intentaba darle un orden a sus cabellos alborotados cabellos mojados.

-¿Eso cuando fue?- le pregunto señalándole, la azabache miro en su costado la marca de nacimiento que poseía, lo que parecía ser la cicatriz de una operación.

-No es nada, tranquilo, de hecho es raro pero es una marca de nacimiento la herede de mi padre.

-Sabes me resulta muy raro que siempre hables de tus tíos y nunca digas nada sobre tus padres, perdona que me entrometa pero ¿no tienes una buena relación ellos? ¿Es por eso que vives con tus tíos o algo así?- Bridgette bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza en su rostro, Félix pensó que había tocado un tema que posiblemente a ella no le gustaría hablar.- no estas obligada a…

-Mis tíos me educaron para ser feliz a mi modo y siempre han considerado que la endivia es un muy mal defecto pero no está prohibido sentirlo.- le dijo.- es lo que yo puedo envidiarte a ti o a los demás que tengan una familia feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno es raro… solo una amiga lo sabe, pero mis tíos me adoptaron cuando tenía dos años… soy huérfana mis padres murieron en un accidente.- ahora él podía entender por qué nunca hablaba de sus padres.

-No somos tan diferentes al final…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que nosotros…

-¡Félix!- ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Melody, ella llegaba hasta donde ellos sin Claude, parecía un poco molesta.- me alegra encontrarte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Claude necesita ayuda se acaba de meter en una buena.- explico aunque realmente no explicaba mucho mas que su amigo estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué hizo esta ves?- pregunto con ligero fastidio.

-No lo sé realmente, solo me dijo que debías ir solo.- tras mirar a Bridgette unos segundos se puso de pie y se marchó en dirección a donde Melody le dijo, esta entonces se sentó a lado contrario de la azabache.- y…¿te gusta la salida?

-Eh… ah sí, es divertido.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Bridgette asintió.- Félix te gusta ¿verdad?

-P-por qué… quiero decir, e-es solo un compañero, un amigo.

-Un amigo al que no le puedes quitar la mirada de encima y él tampoco, tal vez no les conozca lo suficiente pero puedo suponer que puede haber algo entre ustedes, atracción quizás.

-¿Atracción? Lo dudo no creo que Félix sea mi tipo, es más no creo que pueda conocer a mi tipo exacto de hombre preferido.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombre si puedo saberlo?

-Pues…-con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Bridgette comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, debía pensar seriamente en sus palabras y omitir algunas otras para responder, de hecho debía omitir completamente que su tipo de chico ideal seria alguno como los que salen en los doramas.- serio, solitario, con un algo oscuro secreto en su vida, que sea distante pero al mismo tiempo una persona que ame desde el fondo de su corazón como nadie más en el mundo…

-¿Ese es tu tipo de hombre?

-S-si… bueno físicamente me daría lo mismo, no soy mucho de adorar a los pelirrojos de ojos verdes sería algo muy cliché.

-Además de ridículo, pero creo que tu "amigo y compañero de clase" tiene un poco de lo que quieres, aunque eso del amor lo desconozco por completo.

-Y-yo… eh…¿Qué paso con tu novio? ¿Qué problema tuvo?- lo mejor para ella era cambiar rápido de tema.

-Nada importante, el muy idiota se puso a apostar con unos sujetos y perdió todo el dinero, además de que aposto lo que no tenía, dijo que Félix era el único que podía sacarlo del problema.

Bridgette guardo silencio, tal vez ella no sabía mucho sobre las apuestas pero el simple hecho de nombrarlas le hacía despertar algo inquietante en su interior, seguramente eran cosas suyas. Al finalizar aquella tarde y salir del parque Claude y Melody tomaron un camino diferente, el chofer de Félix tardaría un poco en llegar por ellos, sumado a eso el clima estaba cambiando lentamente pues el claro del cielo se comenzó a opacar por grandes nubes oscuras. Ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño local cerrado el cual les serviría como refugio improvisado por si comenzaba a llover.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo él, Bridgette le miro con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, te dije que quería pagarte la ayuda que me has dado, así que no hay nada que agradecer, al contrario yo te agradezco por todo y…-Félix llevo una mano hasta su boca ladeando la mirada cosa que le extraño a ella.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, descuida, es solo que me eh acordado de algo… Bridgette yo…-de la nada se escuchó el fuerte tronar del cielo, sin duda alguna pronto se desataría una gran tormenta, pues el viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte.

Con el viento soplando de esa forma el largo cabello de Bridgette desatado se movía con gracia y él parecía estar viendo la cosa más bella del mundo, ella no pudo explicar en qué momento fue exactamente en el que Félix acorto la distancia entre ambos, sujetándola de los hombros y pegando su frente contra la de ella haciendo que de ese modo se miraran fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos de que destilaban misterio y le atraían al mismo tiempo… ella cerro sus orbes al sentir el cálido beso sobre sus labios y como la primera vez ella no correspondió.

-Me gustas.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Capitulo largo, y una confesión! Bueno se podría decir que así es como se conocieron oficialmente Bridgette, Claude y Melody al principio quería hacer algo más cómico como en la ova5 de fairy tail xD pero no se pudo y si se preguntan ¿Por qué dos caps seguidos? Pues nada solo un golpe de inspiración.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. Me gustas

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco mientras su cabeza digería lo recientemente escuchado "Me gustas" sus orbes zafiro por primera vez en su vida no mostraban algún rastro de asombro, sus mejillas no las sentía acaloradas ¿Pasaba algo extraño en ella? Incluso se podría decir que se encontraba ausente, solo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, fue hasta que reacciono ladeando el rostro mirando al suelo, Félix pudo entender aquella reacción.

-No… no te ofendas.- trato de decir, sin embargo aquella reacción por su parte le había dejado todo en claro a Félix.- tu… tu mereces algo mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- pregunto dejando de sujetarle los hombros, Bridgette seguía sin mirarlo.

-No es que simplemente es la verdad.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos escuchando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, pronto el olor a tierra mojada se hizo presente para ambos, la lluvia no era tan dura y aunque el silencio era terriblemente incómodo para los dos, esta vez fue Bridgette quien tomo la iniciativa. Ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Félix y este sin pensárselo giro a verla, sus labios se entre a vieron dejando salir un pequeño sonido de "a" no sabía que decir realmente, quito su mano lentamente comenzando a retroceder a salir de su improvisado refugio sintiendo las heladas gotas de lluvia sobre ella.

-Perdona y gracias por todo.

Ante esas palabras Bridgette retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos y después comenzó a correr, Félix grito su nombre pero no se atrevió a correr tras de ella, pateo el suelo con molestia, era un idiota y se lo repetía varias veces, un idiota por arruinarlo todo con ella, un idiota por no ir tras de ella, desganado se dejó caer sobre el pavimento colocando las manos tras su nuca.

Bridgette se detuvo una vez segura estar lo suficientemente lejos de Félix sintiendo el corazón acelerado y no era producto de haberse echado a correr, se sentía terriblemente confundida, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro mezclándose con la fina capa de sudor de su frente ¿Qué pasaba con ella?... apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, estaba segura de que Félix merecía a alguien mejor que ella, tal vez no por la posición social o por el simple hecho de ser huérfana, ella era torpe, despistada siempre viviendo en un mundo de hadas donde aprecia lo que tiene y lo que no, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo tan confundida?... Félix era… él era... él se estaba transformando en alguien importante para ella.

El tiempo fue algo que pareció eterno para ambos, la lluvia seguía y esta vez con más fuerza, Félix esperaba impaciente a que su chofer llegara para llevarlo lejos de ese lugar mientras que en sus brazos sujetaba la mochila que Bridgette olvido cuando escapo, por otro lado Bridgette caminaba baja la lluvia abrazándose a si misma con la mirada clavada en el pavimento, había recordado algo importante, sus cosas, ella no tenía nada encima, ni dinero ni su móvil.

-Yo…-dijo y Félix rápidamente le miro empapada pero aun así dudaba en acercársele temía que ella escapara nuevamente.- me olvide de eso.- señalo la mochila naranja entre sus brazos, Félix carraspeo un poco con la garganta antes de hacer una advertencia de que se acercaría a ella.

-Al diablo.- musito para sí, con pasos firmes se acercó hasta ella tomándole del brazo y llevarle hasta donde la lluvia no siguiera empapándola, dejo las cosas en el suelo para quitarse el chaleco que portaba y ponerlo sobre ella.- diablos no debiste marcharte.

-Lo lamento…-el rubio no podía hacer más por el momento por ella, su cuerpo temblaba y toda ella escurría a causa de la lluvia, no quería seguir incomodándola. Y justo en ese momento el chofer llego disculpándose con el joven rubio, él no dijo nada solo se limitó a abrir la puerta del auto.

-Sube.- dijo.- Le dije a tu tío que estarías a las nueve en casa, llegaras antes.

-Gracias pero puedo tomar el autobús y…

-Por favor no hagas esto más incómodo de lo que ya es… escurres de agua el autobús no te dejara subir a pesar de comprender como está el clima, ya no pongas excusas y solo sube.- desde afuera Bridgette podía sentir el calor emanar dentro del auto, lo sentía tan reconfortarte.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, ambos miraban por las ventanas, la azabache dibujaba líneas y espirales sobre el cristal mientras su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos, Félix solo miraba los autos pasar, esperando no hubiera trafico más adelante fue entonces que tras varios minutos sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro al mirar observo a la azabache recargada en el con los ojos cerrados, con cuidado aparto un par de mechones colocándolos tras de su oreja, se veía tan tranquila y relajada… cuando el auto paro frente a la pastelería Bridgette abrió los ojos automáticamente.

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo sin mirarle, el rubio no pudo siquiera responderle pues ella había entrado casi corriendo a refugiarse.

-Llegas antes de la hora.- Bridgette sacudió levemente su cabeza apretando contra su pecho sus cosas, la voz de su tío le había sacado por completo de sus pensamientos que apenas comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza.

-El clima no estuvo mucho a favor, salimos antes de que comenzara a llover.- explico, su tía se acercó a ella para colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros, sentía su ropa húmeda.

-¿Caminaron bajo la lluvia?- le pregunto y ella negó.- tienes la ropa húmeda.

-Al parecer el chofer de Félix tardo por el tráfico y nos refugiamos bajo un local pero no sirvió de mucho, ahora subo a cambiarme.

-Cariño cuando termines, podrías ayudarme con la habitación contigua, ahora que sabemos que este angelito llegara me gustaría comenzar a decorar la habitación.

-Claro tía, subiré para darme prisa.

Félix había llegado a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos, se sentía terriblemente confundido y más que nunca deseaba hablar con alguien, por primera vez en su vida deseaba hablar con alguien respecto a lo que sentía y aunque Claude era su mejor amigo no sentía que él era la persona correcta para contarle las cosas. Su padre no estaba en casa ni siquiera Paulette pero tampoco con ellos se sentía en confianza, su madre parecía ser otra opción, aunque honestamente ya no eran las horas adecuadas para visitar el cementerio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Su móvil había comenzado a sonar en el justo momento en el que el ponía un pie dentro de su habitación, el ama de llaves entro pocos segundos después dejando sobre su escritorio una bandeja con su cena.

 _-Lo lamento, parece que mi llamada te incomoda._

-Claude, no estoy de humor para esto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te metiste en problemas?

 _-No nada de eso, solo quería saber ¿Qué tal con tu cita?_

 _-_ Nada del otro mundo.- mintió.- en cuanto nos separamos fuimos a esperar a mi chofer y la eh llevado a su casa.

 _-¿Solo eso?_

-Y repasamos las lecciones de Algebra.

 _-Sabes a Melody le ha caído muy bien Bridgette, deberíamos quedar nuevamente para salir los cuatro._

 _-_ Honestamente Claude ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en salir con una amiga… además ustedes son pareja no has pensado que podríamos sentirnos incomodos y ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estas?

-En casa de Melody… ahora mismo salimos.

-¿Otra cita?

-Algo así, iremos a un lugar secreto. Hablamos después, por cierto te he mandado algo, algo me decía que pasabas mucho tiempo en el agua para controlar tus hormonas.

-¿Mis que?...Claude…¡Claude!- tarde, el castaño había cortado la llamada… negó un par de veces con la cabeza cuando dijo "un lugar secreto" ya podía imaginarse que era otra especie de casa de apuestas, aquella tarde por suerte Félix tenía el dinero que él perdió y no podía pagarle a los tipos del parque acuático.

Su móvil sonó un par de segundos después había recibido un mensaje multimedia y al abrirlo su rostro se sonrojo y una incontrolable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era una foto de Bridgette distraída sentada a la orilla de la piscina mirando a otro lado.

Bridgette por su parte había salido de la ducha con su pijama puesto y una toalla secando su largo cabello sentía la cabeza pesada e internamente rogaba no estar comenzando a enfermarse, no ahora. Una vez estuvo lista fue a la habitación donde su tía se encargaba de poner en cajas todo lo que había dentro, la azabache comenzó a ayudar tomando algunos objetos de cerámica vagamente puede recordar que a su madre y a su tía les encantaba coleccionar figuras de cerámica e incluso hacerlas propias.

-¿Qué aras con todo esto?- le pregunto.

-Muchos de estos objetos tienen un gran valor sentimental y no me gustaría tirarlos o regalarlos.- le dijo.- Pero no debemos estancarnos en el pasado.

-Qué lindo, pero… eso no responde mi duda Tía.

-Había pensado en dejar unos cuantos para decorar la habitación, si es una niña algunas figuras quedaran perfectas en el estante y si es un niño los zapatitos quedarían divinos.Además cuento contigo para la decoración hiciste un excelente trabajo con la pastelería.

-No fue nada.

A la mañana siguiente Bridgette despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo dolía y casi no tenía fuerzas, sus tíos se preocuparon al verla casi arrastrarse con prisa hasta el baño y comenzar de devolver el estómago.

-No iras al colegio.- dijo su tío con pesar.- tienes fiebre, puede que sea por haberte mojado.

-Pero es domingo.- intento protestar.- seguramente para mañana estaré mejor y pueda ir a clase.

-Lo lamento cariño, pero sabes que es muy raro que te puedas enfermar y cuando lo haces quedas días tumbada en cama.- con beso en la frente sus tíos salieron de la habitación.

El resto de la tarde se la paso hablando con Amber sobre su día en aquella "cita" en mas de una ocasión tuvo que apartarse el móvil de la oreja pues sentía podría quedar sorda por los gritos de la rubia al otro lado de la línea, su amiga le había falta más que nunca en esos momentos y no solo por estar enferma sino porque se sentía terriblemente confundida.

-La verdad cuando dijo que le gustaba, tuve una extraña sensación, me sentía confundida y alegre.

 _-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!_

-Que me recia alguien mejor que yo.

 _-¡Pero eres tonta! ¡Bridgette no te tendré en frente pero se nota que él te gusta!_

-Lo admito, si me gusta… en el tiempo que pasamos juntos… ¡Pero él merece algo mejor!

 _-¿Quién lo dice?_

-¡Yo!- exclamo dejándose caer en la cama colocando una mano sobre su frente.- él sabe que soy huérfana y que mis tíos me adoptaron, él merece algo mejor, alguien como tú.

 _-¿Eres consciente de que yo no le conozco y él no me conoce? ¿Por qué dices entonces que el merece a alguien como yo? El ser huérfana no te hace menos, y en cosas del amor eso no es impedimento._

-Claro cómo eres una experta en el tema.

 _-Sabes eso dolió._

-Amber lo lamento… es que estoy tan confundida.- un silencio se generó entre ambas, no cabía duda de que la rubia se había molestado por ese comentario.- realmente lo lamento.

 _-Descuida, tú me has aguantado cosas peores… pero reitero si él ha dicho que le gustas, tu dile lo mismo._

Lunes por la mañana, Félix esperaba en el andén la llegada del tren y la llegada de Bridgette, quería verla, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y sobre todo disculparse por lo que dijo el día anterior, pero ella jamás llego, ese día ni siquiera se apareció por el colegio, el martes seria otro día, día que se repitió de la misma forma, al llegar el miércoles tuvo el instinto de ir directo a su casa para saber que le había ocurrido más algo en su interior le decía que no fuera, tal vez porque no quería que ella ganara un miedo irracional contra de él. La semana sin Bridgette le fue pesada aburrida su libro donde escribía en las ultimas hojas parecía ser el diario de un despechado gato negro que sufría en silencio por la ausencia de su amada.

Los días que le parecieron una eternidad llegaron a su fin, nuevamente lunes por la mañana Félix esperaba el tren, su padre se había molestado un poco por eso, pero Paulette logro convencerle y dejar que el rubio tomara aquel transporte. Le vio bajar por las escaleras y detenerse en un punto en el andén sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, su rostro pálido y su sonrisa algo apagada le hicieron emocionarse y preocuparse a la vez. Sentía que ella sabía que él estaba ahí de igual forma esperando la llegada del tren.

Subieron, ese día a diferencia de otros había demasiada gente y por lo cual no había ningún asiento disponible, siempre de manera distraída, o de forma consciente se sentaban uno enfrente del otro.

-¡Bridgette!- escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Félix le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, mordió su lengua para evitar sonreír de forma boba, debía admitirlo extrañaba el sonido de su voz, en esos días de ausencia tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión y justo ese era el día en que se arriesgaría.

-Hola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? has faltado a clases por lo menos una semana.

-Oh si, bueno… nadie se salva de resfriarse, me ha tocado a mí, pero ya estoy mejor g-gracias.

-Te echaba de menos.- confeso él en un susurro, susurro audible para ella que le desconcertó.

Su cuerpo se sintió terriblemente frio y esas ganas de sonreír se disiparon, algo en su cabeza le hizo recordar que solo era una chica más del montón que estaba enamorada de él, porque si, ese día quería confesar sus sentimientos, decirle que tenía miedo de quererlo, decirle que era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso y que él era el primero de quien realmente se había enamorado. Como si fuera una broma del destino, la luces se apagaron de golpe, el tren freno no de forma brusca más bien una pequeña sacudida que provoco ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera en los brazos del rubio, sus miradas se encontraron perdieron de en los colores uno del otro, y en un momento sorpresivo e inesperados él le robo un beso, uno dulce, tierno que le hizo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, las puertas se abrieron y ella corrió a fuera, no era la estación donde debían bajar, pero ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Bridgette!- le grito, ella parecía no escucharle a pesar de haber bajado segundos antes de que las puertas se secaran nuevamente. Apenas logro sujetarle del brazo cuando ella se disponía a subir las escaleras para salir de la estación.

-Lo lamento.- dijo de forma entrecortada.- lo lamento, no puedo.

-¿Qué no puedes?

Ella le miro nuevamente, más esta vez sus ojos zafiros estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que pronto saldrían.

-Félix… me gustas.- dijo y él le soltó de forma automática, estaba sorprendido.- pero me daba miedo… Félix, me da miedo lo que siento, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y me aterra no sé por qué.

-¿Temes que esto pueda ser un sueño y que la realidad sea dura?- ella solo asintió, él le tomo del rostro limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que ahora comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.- idiota.

Sus labios se unieron en un nuevo beso que fue correspondido, poco les importaba el lugar aunque siempre fue una pieza clave para que por fin su historia comenzara. Cuando se separaron ella comenzó a sonreír nuevamente y él le regreso el gesto, Bridgette podía sentirse afortunada de ser una de las pocas personas que realmente tenía el privilegio de verle sonreír con sinceridad.

-Llegaremos tarde.- musito ella.

-No me importa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Alguien más se emocionó? QwQ por fin el inicio de una trágica y muy hermosa relación y la canción de Jueves no se pudo hacer esperar muajajaja (la amo) Por si lo notaron en el cap viene un fragmento del capitulo 18 de Bajo la lluvia ya que eso fue pieza clave para el inicio de estos dos xD**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	16. En las buenas y en las malas

Aun para los dos era todo tan irreal, eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando y eso de cierto modos les asustaba, les asustaba el hecho de que posiblemente fuera un sueño y al despertar caerían a la dura realidad y ya no tendrían el valor para declararse nuevamente.

Félix seguía perdido en aquellos orbes zafiros que le miraban de manera profunda queriendo descubrir algún misterio en él… el momento fue roto cuando Bridgette dio un par de pasos torpes al frente a causa de ser levemente empujada por las personas que bajaban por las escaleras de la estación para abordar el tren.

-S-si no nos damos prisa llegaremos…-intento hablar, más el rubio negó con la cabeza tomándole de la mano comenzando a subir los escalos para salir de la estación.- ¿Félix?

-No quiero que esto se termine.- le dijo.- yo también tengo miedo de que pueda ser un sueño por eso quisiera que solo estemos los dos antes de despertar.

Así ambos caminaron por un rato tomados de la mano hasta llegar a un parque y tomar lugar a las orillas de una fuente. La pregunta que rondaba por la mente de ambos era ¿Ahora qué? ¿Solo se quedarían ahí sentados tomados de la mano nada más? Fue hasta que Félix apretó un poco más su agarre atrayendo la atención de Bridgette y esta mirara fijamente los actos del rubio llevando su mano hasta sus labios para darle un suave beso en el dorso, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ladear el rostro en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Te incomoda?- le pregunto.

-N-no… tal vez suene estúpido pero…ahora ¿Somos algo?- él parpadeo un par de veces.- lo sé demasiado estúpido no tienes por qué…

-Pensé que había quedado claro desde hace un rato.- respondió.- yo te gusto y tu me gustas.

-Félix escucha… lo admitiré una y mil veces de ser necesario, a pesar de que no te conozco del todo me gustaría empezar esta relación comenzando a conocerte, a conocer realmente a Félix y no al chico serio y frio por el cual todas las chicas de la clase están enamoradas.

-Sabes realmente no soy como lo piensas, tengo emociones y lo has visto, si me porto de esa forma es solo porque quiero saber hasta dónde llegan realmente las máscaras de las personas, no todos son sinceros en sus primera respuesta.- Bridgette le miro con asombro, ese era realmente Félix.- me molesta el hecho de que las personas quieran acercarse y fingir ser mis amigos cuando están más interesados en hacerme idiota y sacar un provecho económico de mí.

-Es por la posición de tu Familia, porque tu madre es una modelo famosa y tu padre un diseñador.

-De cierto modo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Paulette no es mi madre biológica, ella es la esposa de mi padre, solo eso. Ellos se conocieron durante el trabajo, la casa de modas Agreste aun no es tan famosa porque acaba de comenzar y el concurso de belleza podría ayudar a que sea reconocida en un futuro.

-Ya entiendo.

Ir a clases se convirtió en un problema secundario, ambos querían convencerse que lo que estaban viviendo no era un sueño sino la realidad, tal vez no serían la pareja que derramase miel en cada uno de sus pasos.

Claude apenas despertó más a la fuerza que por gusto propio, el molesto sonido del móvil le taladraba los oídos, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente como si hubiera estado horas luchando dentro de un cuadrilátero de box.

-¿Diga?

-¡Claude!

El grito de su madre le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor y hacer que se separara el móvil de la oreja.

-¿Mamá?

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡Tu padre me llamo y no estás en el colegio y anoche ni siquiera llegaste a dormir!

¿Anoche? A pesar de que en sus mente los recuerdos eran terriblemente borrosos, no sabría con exactitud que responderle a su madre, detallo la habitación en colores blanco y azul… esa no era su habitación.

-¡CLAUDE!

-Mamá yo… ya tengo que irme llegare tarde a clases.- las protestas de su madre por que no colgara la llamada fueron en vano, el Cataño se froto la cara intentando comenzar despertar por completo pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Sentado sobre la cama observo entre sus piernas sobre la colcha una lata de cerveza y no solo eso sino que en el suelo junto a su ropa había otras cuantas, al quitarse las mantas de encima observo su cuerpo desnudo y lejos de asustarse solo intentaba recordar ¿Qué diablos paso anoche? Lo poco que recordaba era estar con Melody quien le observaba jugar cartas con otros sujetos, el lugar era oscuro y con fuertes luces de colores, recordaba el intenso olor a tabaco y alcohol, también el hecho de estar tomando junto a la rubia, pero no podía recordar más que eso.

Comenzó a recoger la ropa tirada y vistiéndose en el proceso, con solo los pantalones puestos camino con paso torpe hasta la cajonera donde distinguió su cartera la cual por cierto estaba gorda, al abrirla encontró un buen fajo de dinero y una sonrisa surco su cara, sin duda no recordaba nada pero salió victorioso en las apuestas. La sonrisa no le duro mucho pues aun lado de su cartera estaba una foto en un marco, eran Melody y su hermana las cuales vestían ropa deportiva y en las manos tenían cada una caña de pescar.

-Melody…

Un ligero gemido femenino se dejó escuchar tras de él sobre la cama un bulto comenzaba a levantarse, las mantas cayeron dejando ver la silueta femenina desnuda, su rubio cabello se encontraba todo enmarañado y prácticamente ella no había notado su presencia, Claude se había quedado sin aliento y los recuerdos seguían sin aparecer en su cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda…? Se cuestión al ver al castaño a escasos dos metros de distancia mirándole como si de un fantasma se tratara, ella más que nada intentaba cuestionarse ¿Por qué Claude estaba semi desnudo en su habitación? un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo maldecir nuevamente y esta vez darse cuenta de su situación actual, con terror miro a Claude quien ahora le daba la espalda.- Dios mío ¡¿Qué paso?!

-C-creo que es más que obvio…-respondió con nerviosismo.

-¡Melody! ¿Estas despierta?

Ambos quedaron de piedra al escuchar una tercera voz y ver como la perilla de la puerta se movia intentando abrir, la rubia no lo pensó ni dos veces para levantarse corriendo y poner el seguro antes de que su madre entrara y encontrara aquella escena.

-¡Si mamá!- respondió.

-Tu hermana dijo que no te sentías muy bien y que faltarías a clase ¿todo bien?

-Sí, si mamá, pero me estoy cambiando de ropa ¿puedes esperar?

Claude le lanzo una toalla que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio para que se cubriera, él por su parte comenzó a vestirse más aprisa.

-Entra al armario.- le dijo en voz baja mientras lanzaba las latas de cerveza bajo la cama.- dios mi madre no puede encontrar el cuarto así.

-¿Cómo demonios saldré de aquí?- le pregunto.

-Tú has lo que te digo y entra al armario.

-Melody, quita el seguro de la puerta.- ordeno su madre algo molesta. Claude no tuvo más remedio que entrar al armario yendo casi hasta el fondo esperando que el grueso abrigo que la rubia tenia ocultara su presencia.- ¿Por qué cierras de ese modo?

-Abecés tienes la mala costumbre de no tocar y entrar así como así.- le respondió, su madre la detallo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-No parece que estés indispuesta ¿Por qué si te estabas cambiando tienes puesto eso?

-Mamá estaba por salir a tomar una ducha, siento la cabeza me explotara en cualquier segundo y el estómago lo tengo más revuelto que cuando papá intenta hacer comida italiana.- Su madre torció los labios y le quedo mirando fijamente, parecía no creerle pero al final solo soltó un suspiro cansado.

Claude por su parte comenzó a respirar nuevamente cuando ambas salieron de la habitación estaba metido en un buen lio y uno muy gordo sobre todo por no poder recordar, más eso no importaba ya se daba una enorme idea de que hicieron anoche, la pregunta más grande que ahora tenía en la cabeza era ¿Por qué los padres de la rubia no se dieron cuenta?

En el parque Bridgette había cambiado su lugar de la fuente para estar ahora sentada sobre los columpios, Félix estaba tras de ella moviéndola lentamente mientras escuchaba a Bridgette hablar.

-Desde pequeña me han contado que eh sido muy creativa y con el paso del tiempo lo eh demostrado, uno de mis sueños más grande es convertirme en diseñadora de interiores.- confeso.- el segundo lo descarte por completo hace algún tiempo..

-¿Cuál era ese segundo? ¿Tiene que ver con tu rara fantasía?

-Un poco… si.- respondió avergonzada.- era casarme con el protagonista de mi dorama favorito.- Félix no podía decir que su pecho se inflaría de orgullo por esas palabras.

-¿Tengo yo que ver en eso?

-No… hasta hace poco me entere en una página que se ha comprometido con una actriz que trabajo junto a él en su última filmación.- respondió entre risas.- es una lástima aunque claro él ya estaba por cumplir los cuarenta.

-Oh, así que Bridgette Cheng le gustan mayores.- dijo con cierta maldad y burla en su voz, Bridgette le miro sorprendida ¿Eso era una broma?- ¿Muy mala broma verdad?

-Si… pero con el tiempo puedes mejorar.

-Me intriga algo… ¿Qué son los doramas de los que tanto hablas?- la mirada de Bridgette adquirió un brillo más intenso y Félix sintió un frio en su espalda será que esa reacción le aria arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

-Esto es cuando dicen que los novios comparten las mismas aficiones.- "Novios" el sonrío por aquella palabra, un sueño o no eso era lo que eran ahora.- Pero tal vez no te lleguen a gustar aunque sería lindo que sí.

-Deberíamos intentarlo algún día.

-Félix puedo preguntar.- El columpio dejo de moverse ella bajo ligeramente su cabeza pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras.- ¿Qué sucedió con tu verdadera madre?

-Lo lamento.- respondió de forma seria.- lo lamento pero no me gusta hablar sobre eso.

-Entiendo.- Una parte en su interior le reclamaba haber metido la pata de ese modo, cuando Félix le dijo que Paulette no era su madre biológica se imaginó de inmediato que sus padres pudieron a verse separado y la madre perdido todo interés en su hijo o posiblemente haber perdido la custodia.- Disculpa, no debí meterme en eso.

-Desde que te conozco te la vives disculpándote por todo, no es que ahora no te tenga confianza pero hay cosas que prefiero reservarme como lo sucedido con mi madre. Por otro lado me sigues intrigando, ¿Qué más debería saber de ti?

-Un dato curioso de mi… a pesar de tener la nacionalidad Francesa…cuando nací no lo era, la obtuve cuando mis tíos me adoptaron.- Félix cambio de lugar para quedar en canclillas frente a ella, su mirada le daba a entender que no entendía a lo que se refería.- Mi tía Sabine y mi madre Mona lisa nacieron en Pekin, de cierto modo es gracioso ya que mi abuelo era parisino, mi tía Sabine vino a Francia para estudiar gastronomía bajo el cuidado de un tío abuelo y mi madre se quedó en China donde conoció a mi padre y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Un poco si… entonces tu tía ahora se dedica a una pastelería y a cuidar de ti.

-Más o menos… Cuando mis tíos se conocieron, mi tía dejo de estudiar y junto a mi tío decidieron abrir su propio negocio y ahora con la llegada del bebé estarán más ocupados que de costumbre.

Félix quería seguir conociendo más a Bridgette y viceversa, tal vez un día no sería suficiente para conocerse por completo más eso no importaba… para desgracia del rubio su móvil comenzó a sonar, por su cabeza surco la idea de que el colegio había dado aviso a su padre sobre su inasistencia del día lo que sería un poco raro y difícil, pues él y Paulette no llegarían a Paris sino hasta el fin de semana, otra idea era que el mismo colegio intente comunicarse con él para saber por su falta. Las ideas se desvanecieron al ver el nombre de Claude en la pantalla del móvil.

-Disculpa…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de la azabache para contestar la llamada.- ¿Qué quieres estoy en clase?- mintió.

 _-Si claro y dentro del edificio se puede escuchar el trinar de las aves._

-Si tienes prácticas al aire libre, si… ¿Qué sucede y por qué hablas extraño?

-Félix no es momento para que los dos estemos hablando tonterías… necesito ayuda… me acabo de meter en un lio muy muy grande.

Félix no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio, cuando recibía ese tipo de llamas de su parte entre líneas podía escuchar que la culpa era de las apuestas y posiblemente no tenía dinero para pagar su deuda eh ahí cuando el mejor amigo tenía que hacer acto de presencia para salvarle el trasero.

-Sabes me puedo hacer un montón de teorías sobre su metedura de pata y entre una de ellas esta y ruego que así sea, que despertaras dentro de una bañera llena de hielos y con un riñón menos.-un silencio sepulcral se estableció en la línea, por un momento Félix temió que lo que dijo al azar realmente estuviera pasando.- Claude…

-Félix, desperté desnudo en una habitación y con todos mis órganos en su lugar, pero si alguien me descubre en este lugar no creo solo perder el miembro sino la vida, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿En qué mierda te has metido esta vez?- pregunto más preocupado, Bridgette se levantó de su lugar para quedar a una distancia prudente del rubio quien parecía algo alterado había escuchado aquella pregunta con una mescla de enfado y preocupación.

-Te lo explico luego, ahora por favor necesito ayuda y urgente.

Tras varios segundos que fueron internos Félix repetía constante mente "si, aja" mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo, cuando atranco la llamada quedo mirando el móvil mientras su rostro se deformaba a un semblante serio.

-¿Félix?

-Bridgette, me tengo que ir… Claude necesita de mi ayuda.- tomando sus cosas y las de ella caminaron a prisa hasta la salida del parque donde el rubio detuvo un taxi.

-Esto… ¿Esto tiene que ver con las apuestas de tu amigo?

-Te lo explico después, por favor llévela al colegio George Sand.

Cuando él taxi se fue con Bridgette abordo, Félix suspiro, aquello que comenzó como el día perfecto terminaba de una forma no tan cómoda para ninguno de los dos, ahora debía ingeniárselas para sacar a su amigo de lo que sea se hubiese metido ahora. Llamo a su chofer quien no tardo más que diez minutos en recogerlo en el parque Claude había dicho algo sobre estar en el XVI distrito no muy lejos de su ubicación actual o eso quería pensar. Tras unos veinte minutos de camino el auto se estaciono fuera de una casa color celeste, la entrada estaba cubierta de flores al igual que las ventanas arriba de la puerta se podía ver el número 23 y ahora… ¿Qué se podía inventar para sacar a Claude de ese lugar?

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta, ya se podía imaginar que un tipo robusto y lleno de tatuajes entre abriría la puerta mirándole de muy mal modo por su presencia demasiado contrastante con el tipo de lugar que fuera… en su lugar la puerta si se entre abrió y por ella pudo ver a una mujer de ojos azules y cabellera rubia

-…" _Claude ¿Ahora si en qué carajos te has metido_?"- se preguntó mentalmente al ver a la señora.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- antes de poder abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió más gracias a una chica rubia quien aparentemente buscaba desesperadamente la atención de la mujer.

-¡Mamá! ¡Enserio que no encuentro móvil ayúdame…! Oh…Félix…

-¿Le conoces?- pregunto la madre, Melody asintió tomando del brazo al rubio para hacerlo pasar rápidamente.- Melody.

-Félix ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera ¿Suspendieron las clases? Si es asi entonces es bueno haber tenido el malestar en la mañana.- ignorando por completo a su madre y evitando que esta viera el rostro desconcertado del mejor amigo de su novio comenzó a hablar esperando él captara la petición de ayuda.

-¡Melody!

-Lo lamento Señora.- dijo él rubio de forma seria.- Soy Félix compañero de clase y no, no han suspendido clases Yo tengo que salir de la ciudad por cosas familiares y tu casa quedaba cerca para que dieras el comunicado al profesor.

-Ah ya veo.- dijo la rubia menor con algo de fastidio.

-Lo lamento mucho jovencito, pero no es mi intención sonar descortés ese tipo de anuncios deberían darlos tus padres al colegio y no simplemente mandar un recado con mi hija, no es tu asistente.

Aunque Félix sabía que eso no era más que una mentira improvisada desde ya podía jurar y perjurar que la familia de Melody no era de su agrado… a pesar de que la madre tuviera razón.

-¡Mamá! Por eso te quejas de que no sea social si tratas así a mis amigos.

-Cállate Melody, aun eres muy pequeña para tener amigos, amigas si, chicos no.

-Lo ha dejado muy en claro señora, ese era todo mi deber aquí mejor me retiro.- Melody soltó un chillido agudo por esas palabras, realmente ¿De que sirvió todo aquello? ¿Dónde carajos estaba Claude? Cuando salió por la puerta esta se cerró de golpe tras de él, con la mirada llena de rabia quiso en algún absurdo momento hacer explotar la puerta con su mente ¿Qué no conocían los modales?

Tras de él un par de brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura alejándolo un poco de la entrada.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- repetía una y otra vez, Félix se separó del agarre y aun con esa mirada asesina le tomo por el cuello de la camisa esperando una muy, muy convincente explicación para todo lo ocurrido.- ¿Félix?

-Si valoras nuestra amistad me vas a explicar todo.- dijo de forma amenazante, el castaño bajo la mirada de una forma que hizo sentir a Félix como el peor amigo existente en la faz de la tierra.

-Te lo debo después de todo… pero no aquí vámonos.- ambos subieron al auto y este emprendió marcha a la mansión de Félix él silencio fue incomodo, él trato de disculparse pero no lo hizo porque sabe que no fue su culpa, a veces y lejos de ser una broma tenía ese fuerte impulso de querer internar a Claude en algún centro donde especialistas le ayudaran a resolver todos sus problemas, más que un amigo era como su hermano.

Al cruzar la puerta el ama de llaves ataco a Félix con algunas preguntas sobre por qué no estaba en el colegio, amablemente el rubio le mintió diciendo que las clases fueron suspendidas odiaba mentirle a esa mujer, sobre todo porque además de ser el ama de llaves también era su nana.

-Ahora ¿Me vas a explicar?- pregunto, Claude se hecho sobre la cama del rubio ahogando un grito sobre la almohada.

-Soy un imbécil.- musito.

-Ya lo se y es bueno que lo reconozcas pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. No te ofendas pero si creía que tu madre era horrenda, tu suegra es peor, o eso quiero creer.

-Eh ahí otro problema mi madre… Es que no recuerdo mucho.- comenzó a explicar.- anoche fui a una casa de apuestas con Melody y debo admitir que me duele no recordar la mejor noche de apuestas en mi vida… en fin, si, desde ya te digo que tengo una resaca espantosa pero nada comparado al miedo que viví hasta hace unos minutos, tomamos y no recuerdo en que momento llegamos a su casa y…

-Y ¿Qué?- pregunto de forma seria.

-Me acosté con ella.- Félix apenas e hizo un a demanda de haber respingado en su lugar por esa confesión.- no lo recuerdo, solo que cuando desperté me dolía el cuerpo, estaba desnudo y había algunas latas de cerveza tiradas por la habitación.

-No sé qué me sorprende más, que los padres no les escucharan o la estupidez de ambos.

-¡Félix hablo enserio!

-Yo también hablo enserio, Claude como se te ocurre llevar a tu novia a una casa de apuestas y perder la conciencia tras tomar, en primer lugar tu nunca has bebido ni sidra.

-Me lo viene a decir el experto que toma vino en las reuniones de tu padre a las que me invitas.- dijo Claude con sarcasmo.

-No es vino, es jugo de uva… y no me cambies el tema. Pero ¿De que sirvió todo el espectáculo que monte en casa de Melody?

-Necesitábamos una distracción para que pudiera salir por la ventana…oh mierda…-nuevamente Claude se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzando a hacer una especie de pataleta infantil mientras se maldecía.

-¿Ahora qué? Claude… el día de hoy estaba comenzando bien, bastante bien para mí, la chica que me gusta me declaro sus sentimientos y…

-Creo que no lo use.- dijo interrumpiéndolo, Félix enarco una ceja ¿usar qué? Su penetrante mirada celeste le dio a entender a lo que se refería, eso sí era un problema.

-Estas más que muerto.

-¿Lo crees? Ahora mismo preferiría me robaran un riñón que a tener que cambiar pañales.

-No tienes que darlo por echo, no es algo que se pueda saber de un día a otro, pero se puede prevenir y aun tienes tiempo.

-Explícate.

-La píldora del día después.

-Es cierto, pero ahora me será imposible dársela y tú no quieres regresar a ese lugar nunca jamás.

-Exacto.- Claude parecía haberse quitado un peso de sus hombros, estaba un poco más relajado tras hablar y ser regañado por su mejor amigo, pero el momento se destruyó cuando el móvil de Claude sonó, la llamada entrante de su madre.

Ambos se miraron compartiendo una media sonrisa, sabían que si el castaño no contestaba ahora cuando llegase a su casa seria mucho peor.

-Mamá est…

-¡Maldito bastardo ya era hora de que contestaras!

El grito furico de Carmen parecía querer romper la bocina del móvil, Félix le quito el aparato y coloco el alta voz.

-Lo siento, estaba en…

-Juro que si no te veo tu trasero entrar por la puerta en la próxima hora lo pagaras muy caro Claude, muy caro.

-Si… ire en este instante.- Colgando la llamada el castaño se levantó con resignación.

-Ire contigo, tu madre no me inspira confianza, nunca lo ha hecho pero no pienso dejarte ahora.

-Félix, tu tienes tus problemas y yo los míos, agradezco la ayuda pero es mejor así… mi madre parece estar llevándolo bien con la terapia y no quiero que por mi culpa todo se eche a perder.

-Aun así podríamos decir que pasaste la noche en mi casa y nos la pasamos jugando hasta tarde y no logramos despertar a tiempo para ir a clases.

Aceptando esa ayuda, partieron a casa de Claude, al llegar lo primero que hizo el castaño fue tocar la puerta la cual no tardo nada me abrirse, la mirada seria de Carmen le congelo la sangre a su hijo.

-Señora fue mi culpa.- hablo rápidamente Félix.- estábamos en casa y se nos pasó el día entero jugando y no logramos…

Sin dejarlo terminar Carmen tomo del brazo a Claude para jalarlo al interior de la casa y cerrar de un portazo la puerta, era la segunda vez que eso pasaba y lejos de molestarlo esta vez estaba preocupado, a la mujer parecía no importarle que toda la calle escuchara sus gritos e insultos en contra de su hijo. Claude por otro lado cuando su madre lo arrastro dentro de casa logro soltar del agarre y correr a su habitación para en cerrarse, su madre golpeaba la puerta gritaba, maldecía la hora en que lo trajo al mundo, cosas a las que ya debería estar acostumbrado pero que seguían haciéndole un inmenso daño.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que los gritos de su madre pasaron a ser un llanto amargo donde seguía repitiendo que él era un mal agradecido y que solo deseaba verla sufrir, que su vida estaría mejor si ella muriera.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Oh mi roblox! Bueno todo podría ser miel en este capítulo, Félix y Bridgette son oficialmente novios, y Claude tuvo una metedura de pata terrible y no solo eso sino que rompió el momento tan bonito que la nueva pareja estaba viviendo. Y a Félix le llovieron portazos en la cara xD**_

 _ **En fin… espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. Sospecha

Desde hace ya un rato que Claude estaba sumido en el silencio de su habitación, ya no escuchaba nada de su madre, sabía que al llegar su padre le reprimiría de igual o peor forma, pero si lo comparaba a su problema actual que lo castigaran era algo insignificante. Las horas siguieron pasando y él por ningún motivo se separaba de la puerta a pesar de tener el seguro puesto parecía que su propio cuerpo servía como una segunda defensa que evitaba alguien lograra abrir la puerta.

La luz que entraba por su ventana era un opaco azul, ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche… un dolor en su estómago lo hizo caer en realidad, desde que despertó alterado en casa de Melody no había ingerido ningún alimento. Su móvil emitió un ligero sonido algo parecido a una campanilla, aquello lo reconoció de inmediato era el sonido de cuando un mensaje le llegaba.

 _ **¿Puedo pasar?**_

Aquel mensaje provenía de su padre, se preguntaba por qué motivo no toco a la puerta… bien podría ser que su padre se imaginara que él comenzaría a gritar de manera histérica como su madre lo aria y lo ha hecho veces pasadas antes de iniciar con la famosa terapia que al parecer si estaba sirviendo de algo.

-Claude…

Le llamo, el castaño se puso de pie tomando dudosamente la perilla de la puerta, pues bien lo que fuera que fuera a pasar que pasara, giro la perilla haciendo botar el seguro , la puerta se entre abrió para ver fijamente a su padre, este le miraba con ¿tristeza? No parecía enfadado enserio ese hombre era su padre…

-Si vas a gritarme hazlo, mamá ya lo hizo.- le dijo de forma indiferente, su padre suspiro con cansancio abriendo aún más la puerta para entrar por completo a la habitación.

-No pienso gritarte, sabes de sobra que nunca lo eh hecho.- le dijo.

-Si, por que para ti no soy importante, solo me vez como un medio de tortura para mamá.

-¿Algún día dejaras de pensar de ese modo?

-Lo dudo ¿Podemos ser directos? Si quieres saber por qué no regrese anoche y por qué no fui al colegio, es porque me quede en casa de Félix.

-Carmen me dijo algo parecido apenas se controló… Claude al menos si vas a tomar ese rumbo para ti sería muy difícil hacernos una llamada, o por lo menos piensa en tu madre, ella esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que todo esto funcione.- ahora era Claude quien suspiraba con resignación.

-¿Y tú también te estas esforzando?

-No intentes cambiar de tema…

-Porque tal vez mamá si hace el esfuerzo pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Mamá sabe que alguna veces faltas al trabajo?

-Voy a cursos de…

-A mí me tiene sin importancia lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, eres mi padre te quiero y respeto a pesar de que ahora no lo aparente, si no eres honesto no me vengas a pedir a mi sinceridad.- su padre apretó los puños, acto que para el menor no pasó desapercibido. Los fríos ojos de su padre idénticos a los de él se posaron en el menor.- ¿Si vas a gritarme hazlo ya, si vas a golpearme también, has lo que sea que quieras hacer no entiendo por qué te reprimes ese deseo que se ve claro en ti.

-A pesar de que eres un mocoso altanero e irrespetuoso te estoy demostrando que también pongo de mi parte en esas terapias de mierda a las que nos obliga a ir la mascota de la casa.- efectivamente, ese era su verdadero padre.- ahora bajaras por esas escaleras y le pedirás una disculpa.

Claude no dijo más salió de la habitación escuchando como su padre daba un fuerte golpe a uno de los muros, trago grueso cuando llego al pie de las escaleras y a pesar de que no quería ver a su madre bajo poco a poco como si temiera encontrarse cara a cara con un asesino en serie o algo parecido, la luz de la sala estaba apagada, miro hacia la cocina de aquel lugar provenían ruidos, no eran agresivos sino los típicos sonidos de alguien preparando algo de comer.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta observo a su madre aun lado de la estufa no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ye l no sabía exactamente que decir o hacer ¿Disculparse? Realmente ¿Serviría de algo? Entre abrió su boca para poder decir algo sin embargo otro sonido le gano a su voz. El típico sonido de un estomago hambriento.

Carmen dejo de hacer sus cosas y miro tras de ella, Claude desvió la mirada tal vez avergonzado.

-Estaba terminando de prepararte la cena.- dijo ella de forma seca.- espera dos minutos más por favor.

-Yo…-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué era tan difícil.- Mamá, yo…lo lamento.- Carmen se giró nuevamente para verlo.- lamento si te preocupe por no llegar a dormir a casa y no aparecer en todo el día hasta que… bueno hasta que paso lo que paso.

-¿Entiendes que eso fue muy duro para mí?- le pregunto.

-Si…la verdad no pensé que te interesara, desde niño me has hecho entender que estas mejor sin mi presencia, por eso pensé que…

Carmen se giró completamente para verlo bien, su hijo seguía con la mirada desviada, en su voz podía entender lo mucho que le costaba decir todas esas palabras. Y algo parecido al remordimiento estrujo el corazón de Carmen ¿Era así como siempre miraba a su hijo? Hasta ahora que nunca había sido consciente de sus sentimientos " _Me has hecho entender que estas mejor sin mi presencia"_ ella camino hasta donde él rodeándolo con sus brazos hasta pegarlo a su pecho. Claude no supo cómo reaccionar ¿un abrazo? Eso era un abrazo de su madre, un gesto de amor y cariño, algo por lo que ahora mismo él debería sentirse el peor hijo del mundo y comenzar a llorar repitiendo una y mil veces una disculpa para con ella pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía ajeno a lo que estaba pasando?

Bridgette se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio realizando las tareas del colegio, hasta ahora prefería ocupar su mente en otras cosas que en lo sucedido esa mañana. Ahora ella era la novia de Félix y aunque el inicio no era para nada lo que siempre imagino, no podía negar que fue original y romántico, aunque el final no fue nada placentero, ¿Por qué Félix hizo aquello? Si bien sabía que ese chico era su amigo ¿Por qué actuaban como cómplices de un posible asesinato?... miro su móvil, en toda la tarde este no había sonado, tampoco recibido algún mensaje del rubio y para empezar ¿En algún momento le dio su número? Imaginaba que cuando se quedó con su móvil cuando ella estuvo en el hospital pudo guardar el contacto. Y ella… pues sinceramente no sabía cuál era su número por lo tanto ella no podría llamarle, debería esperar a verlo mañana.

-Ya creo que será una pesada noche.- dijo con pesar.

Pronto y como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos el móvil sonó, Bridgette se hizo para atrás por el pequeño susto, tanto que la silla termino cayendo hacia atrás junto con ella golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza, levantándose como pudo termino de rodillas al suelo atrapando el móvil del escritorio para dejarse caer nuevamente, en la pantalla se podía ver una llamada perdida y volver a sonar el nombre de Félix estaba en medio de la pantalla y a su lado ¿Una huella? No sabía que tenía un emoji con esa forma.

-¡F-Félix!- exclamo una vez se apresuró a contestar.- H-hola…

 _-¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Ya estabas dormida?_

-¡No!- grito.- quiero decir no para nada estaba terminando las tareas y… no sabía que tenías mi número. – al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por su parte que provoco sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente.- bueno yo…

 _-¿Puedes salir?-_

Bridgette se levantó del suelo un poco extrañada por la pregunta. ¿Él estaba fuera? Sin siquiera preguntárselo camino hasta la ventana corriendo un poco las cortinas, al otro lado de la calle estaba Félix como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones este miraba hacia la ventana.

-Yo… iré en un momento.- dijo y colgó la llamada, pocos segundos pasaron para que su rostro se deforma en una expresión nerviosa ¡FÉLIX ESTABA AFUERA DE SU CASA! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Invitarlo a pasar? ¿Era muy pronto para presentarlo a sus tíos? Sus manos agarraron con fuerza su cabeza, estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras se cuestionaba todo eso, corrió hasta su armario, sin saber por qué motivo saco un vestido naranja y rápidamente fue a ver cómo le quedaba mirándose al espejo ¿Qué diablos hacia no era una cita? Lanzo la prende al suelo y tomo la chaquete que estaba sobre su cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su habitación, mientras bajaba las otras que la llevarían justo a la pastelería, dio mal un paso y para su suerte solo quedaban tres escalones para llegar.

-¡Bridgette!- exclamo su tía alterada, había visto como su sobrina resbalaba por los escalones hasta caer de sentón al suelo.- ¿Estas bien cariño?

-S-si… dijo mirándose la rodilla, genial se había lastimado.- T-tía yo…voy a salir.

-Pero su ya es tarde.- dijo su tío saliendo de la cocina.- incluso vamos a cerrar ya ¿Por qué quieres salir?

-Eh yo… bueno… mi amigo me espera al frente.- les dijo, sus tíos miraron por los cristales de la pastelería al otro lado de la calle se podía ver una silueta.- no tardare lo prometo.

-Cariño no creo sean ya horas para una visita, pero ya que está aquí, podrías invitarlo a pasar.- le dijo Sabine, Bridgette reprimió un chillido en su interior.

-No, no será rápido.- insistió.- prometo presentarlo después solo iré a ver que quiere.- rápidamente se apresuró a salir, cuando la puerta de la pastelería se cerró tras de ella soltó un suspiro.

Cuando cruzo la calle, Félix se apresuró a besarle en la mejilla, al otro lado podía observar como sus tíos les miraban y no quería causarle problemas a la azabache.

-Lamento haberte dejado así esta mañana.- le dijo, Bridgette negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Seguro fue algo importante ¿verdad?

-Más o menos…sabes es curioso pero Claude tiene la habilidad innata de meterse en líos y siempre me veo sacándolo de ellos. Esta mañana no fue la excepción, pero no me gustaría hablar de eso.

-Entiendo, son cosas entre chicos supongo… e imagino que tu visita no es solo para pedirme la tarea ¿O si?

-Puede ser, me hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, pero imagino que debes estar cansada, me las arreglare mañana para dar una buena excusa por no pedir las tareas.- Bridgette se mordió el labio ligeramente.

-Yo puedo dártelas, solo debo ir por mis cosas y…- en el instante que ella intento dar un paso su rodilla se flexiono haciéndole soltar un leve quejido, el rubio le sostuvo del brazo temiendo se fuera a caer.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si… es que me lastime hace un rato, me caí de las escaleras.- en única respuesta Félix palmeo su cabeza, él era un poco más alto que ella y hacer ese gesto le pareció algo divertido, sabia lo descuidada que su ahora novia podía ser, así que escuchar que se callera no era algo sorprendente.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Yo…

-¡Bridgette!- la voz de su tío le hizo girar el rostro.

-Perdona, pero ya es algo tarde tu… ¿has venido andando?

-No, mi chofer me espera no muy lejos, solo que quería decirte eso y verte pero mejor regresa antes de que cause problemas, nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Bridgette se apresuró a llegar dentro de la pastelería, miro por última vez por los cristales al rubio marcharse en dirección contraria. Su día había comenzado de una extraña pero placentera forma y ahora finalizaba de la misma manera.

-Entonces ¿Un compañero de clase?- pregunto su tío casi de manera burlona.

-¿Eh? ¡A sí! solo vino a preguntarme las tareas.- mintió, su tío le miro con una media sonrisa señal de que no le creía nada.- yo me iré a dormir mañana tengo clases.- y sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Tom y Sabine escucharon un golpe seco en las escaleras, la azabache había tenido otro accidente por sus prisas.

-Sabemos que miente.- le dijo a su esposa.

-Déjala tranquila Tom, cuando quiera contarnos lo ara. Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo en la organización de tareas antes de que este pequeño llegue al mundo.

Cinco treinta de la mañana… Claude no sabía exactamente si se había disculpado con su madre por lo que sucedió el día anterior, tanto que le asunto de Melody se le había olvidado, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta lo despertó de un muy mal sueño, alguien él llamaba a esas horas, con la vista borrosa miro el móvil que le lastimo los ojos por la luz, apenas alcanzo a observar el nombre de Melody.

-¿Melody?

 _-Yo…. Yo no quería hablarte, bueno quería esperar a mañana pero no puedo dormir._

-Lo imagino. Es por lo que paso ¿verdad?

 _-Sí y no puedo mentirte que me preocupa, más que el hecho de querer recordar como fue mi primera vez… bueno sobre…_

-Si nos cuidamos.- ella afirmo al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Me costó hacer la limpieza de mi habitación y más para sacar las latas de cerveza y no encontré nada que me asegurara que nos cuidamos, incluso revise el armario._

-Realmente yo también me lo cuestione y creo que no lo hicimos… pero tranquila aún hay tiempo y de eso quería hablarte mañana, pero ahora que lo dices tengo una pregunta.

 _-¿Qué?_

-¿Cómo es que tus padres no se dieron cuenta de…bueno tu sabes?

 _-Eso… mis padres no estaban en casa, se quedaron a cuidar a una tía que enfermo, yo tampoco lo recordaba hasta que mi padre llego e indirectamente me lo recordó._

Claude escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, miro el reloj sobre su buro, cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, al asomarse por la ventana observo a su padre salir de casa y entraren su auto, ¿Qué pasaba? Las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto y el colegio abría a las siete treinta ¿A dónde iría tan temprano?

-Donde…

 _-¿Claude?_

-Lo lamento Melody, hablamos más tarde y solo confían en mi… adiós.

Un par de horas más tarde Claude despertó nuevamente, cuando bajo a desayunar su madre se veía tranquilo como si nada malo pasara, tenía miedo de preguntar sobre si ella sabía por qué su padre salió tan temprano. Pero y antes de animarse a hacer la pregunta, alguien entro a la casa, era su padre quien vestía ropas deportivas y decía algo sobre estar agotado por el ejercicio… su padre nunca salía a correr y de ser así…¿Por qué se llevó el auto?

-Claude, esta tarde quedaras solo en casa.- hablo Carmen.- tu padre y yo tenemos terapia, y recuerda que mañana es tu cita.

-Si…-respondió de forma seca.- ya me voy.

-Espera a tu padre así los dos…- nada Claude ya había salido de casa.

Camino un par de calles lejos rogando a los cielos nadie le reconociera, con un nudo en el estómago entro a la farmacia, una mujer tras el mostrador le saludo amable, Claude solo respondió con un gesto en la cabeza, tomando valor y tensando los músculos del brazo izquierdo, pidió a la señorita lo que quería comprar. Al salir de la farmacia respiro de forma más tranquila, solo un poco más y todo terminaría, al llegar al colegio apenas logro divisar a Melody cruzar las grandes puertas, él le dio alcance sin dejarle emitir palabra alguna la arrastro hasta el laboratorio de química.

-Perdón yo…-del bolsillo de su pantalón, extendió una pequeña caja de colores blanco y rosa, la rubia lo entendió rápidamente y no espero ni un segundo para abrirla y sacar la pequeña pastilla para tomarla.

-Era justo en lo que estaba pensando.- dijo aliviada.- después de que hablamos por la mañana imagine que comprarías o me incitarías a comprar la píldora.

-Si bueno… será mejor que tiremos la evidencia o podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien lo descubre.

Félix llego a la estación del tren como ya era su costumbre, en el andén ya se encontraba Bridgette, sonrió levemente al mirarle distraída, al llegar tras de ella se inclinó un poco para besarle la mejilla acto que le hizo respingar en su lugar.

-¡Félix!... yo no te eh visto llegar.- le dijo.

-Lo note, estabas distraída ¿En qué pensabas?

-En mucho y en nada…- el de ojos grises alzo una ceja en señal de no comprender lo que decía.- Bueno veras, esta mañana mi tía me comento que iría a la clínica a hacerse un chequeo de su embarazo y me quede pensando sobre mi familia.

-¿Tu familia?- ella asintió, el tren llego justo unos segundos después, ambos entraron sentándose uno frente al otro.- ¿En qué exactamente?

-Te eh dicho ya que mis padres murieron cuando era una niña pequeña… mis tíos me adoptaron porque hasta ahora no habían podido tener hijos y ahora con la llegada del bebé, me preguntaba ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si mis padres siguiesen vivos?

-Seguramente divertida.- le contesto… Bridgette compartía algo en común con él, pero no sabía que le impedía decirle la verdad, sobre que Gabriel Agreste no era tampoco su padre biológico.- ¿Tienes miedo a que te hagan a un lado?

-No, claro que no, pero admito que a pesar de tener a mis tíos que son también mis padres, a veces me hace sentirme triste, a veces extraño a mi madre y a mi padre.- un pequeño silencio se estableció entre ambos no era incomodo, y Félix no sabía que decirle exactamente.- Pero si lo pienso mejor si mis padres no hubieran seguramente jamás te abría conocido y actualmente seguiría viviendo en China.

Félix regreso la sonrisa a Bridgette, tal vez aun no era el momento para decirle la verdad…llegaron a la estación y ambos emprendieron marcha al colegio, el tema había cambiado por completo. Explico que la semana que se ausento en clases se hizo un aviso sobre los exámenes recupera torios para quienes habían reprobado alguna materia y estaba muy orgulloso de que ella no estuviera en ese listado lo que para el significaba era buen profesor.

-Imagino entonces que los profesores te pedirán des clases recupera torios como lo has hecho conmigo ¿no?

-No.- respondió de forma divertida.- es que no te eh contado algo más… yo… presentare examen de recuperación.- Bridgette quedo muda ¡ÉL! Presentando un recupera torio ¿Qué tanto se había perdido en una semana?- no me mires así.

-Es difícil no hacerlo, yo pensaba que eras perfecto en todo.

-No en todo.- le respondió.- presento examen de Geografía nuevamente.

-¡Es mi materia favorita!- exclamo alegre.- sabes creo que ahora yo podría ayudarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo… pronto todo el ruido proveniente de su clase se apagó de golpe.

Tanto Bridgette como Félix miraron al frente todos les miraron casi como con espanto, los dos se giraron posiblemente le director estaba tras de ellos y por eso pararon el escándalo, pero no, nadie estaba tras de ellos, al girarse nuevamente examinaron la entrada ¿arruinaron alguna broma? La de ojos azules detallo entonces en un par de chicas que les señalaban de forma no discreta, lo que sucedía era que la pareja llego a la clase tomados de la mano ¿Ese gesto ameritaba esas reacciones? Félix parecio también darse cuenta de aquello y soltando un ligero gruñido se encamino hasta su lugar jalando levemente a Bridgette quien prefería mejor ignorarles.

Pocos minutos después llego su profesor, el resto de las clases parecieron normales, en el transcurso de estas pequeñas notas eran pasadas entre los estudiantes hasta llegar a los que fueron el centro de atención.

" _ **¿¡Estas saliendo con él!?"**_

" _ **¿Qué hiciste para que se enamorará de ti?"**_

" _ **Seguramente ahora vivirás como toda una diva"**_

" _ **¿Seguro que la quieres a ella?"**_

" _ **Yo la vi primero ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA"**_

" _ **¿Perdiste alguna apuesta?"**_

Bridgette se tomaba con mejor humor aquellas notas que Félix, quien parecía querer levantarse de su lugar e ir a golpear a cada uno de los que se atrevían a mandarle esos estúpidos mensajes. Desde el tímido de la clase, hasta la chica más insoportable.

 _ **Tranquilo.**_

Aquel último mensaje de Bridgette le hizo sonreír y seguir ignorando aquellas pequeñas notas que no dejaban de llegarles. Cuando el descanso llego el rubio no pudo sentirse más aliviado, por fin algo de tiempo lejos de esas miradas y murmuros idiotas, el que alguien tuviera novia no era como ver un fenómeno para normal. Al ponerse Bridgette de pie un grupo de chicas se apresuró hasta ella.

-¡Bridgette tienes que ver esto!- exclamaron casi todas, la azabache se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sentía que las chicas querían irse sobre de ella.

-¿Qué tengo que ver?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-¡Es en la baño de chicas!- dijo una y sin más las chicas la "secuestraron" sin siquiera ella poder decir algo, Félix se quedó parado en su lugar preguntándose que había sido eso, esta vez gruño con más fastidio, no tendría otra opción que ir a ver que sucedía en la baño de chicas.

En dicho lugar, las chicas se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta para que nadie entrara y dejaron a Bridgette en emdio del lugar, ella se sentía incomoda pues entre el grupo estaban las chicas con las que no tenia muy buena relación.

-¿Y?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Son pareja ustedes dos?- pregunto una rápidamente.

-Bueno, si pero…

-¿Qué tal besa?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te presento a sus padres?

-Yo…

-¿Cuándo te lo ah pedido?

-Eso…

-¿Ya lo hicieron?

-¡Eh!.- las preguntas siguieron y sin saber en qué momento Bridgette ya se veía arrinconada contra las puertas de uno de los baños con casi todas las chicas invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¡BASTA!- El grito de alguien más les hizo retroceder hasta dejarla respirar, Bridgette miro con agradecimiento a Olivia por salvarle de todas esas preguntas sin sentido y sobre todo que a nadie más que a ella le interesaban.- No deberían de acosarle de esa manera es un insulto para ella como para ustedes.

-Gracias Olivia… escuchen yo no…

-Es que ella está saliendo con Félix Agreste ¡FÉLIX! El hasta ahora chico más deseado por todas las de la clase y otras clases.

-Eso no justifica este secuestro.- dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Bridgette quedando en medio de todas.- escuchen mi relación con Félix solo queda entre nosotros hasta los detalles íntimos.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.- quesea o no su novia no perjudica a nadie y les agradecería dejaran de molestarnos, no somos el centro del universo, asi que si me hicieran ese gran favor, se los agradecería mucho y sobre todo Félix, conocen su actitud y saben que él se está ofendiendo, sino desean que el les odie solo dejen de mirarnos como bichos raros.

Nadie dijo nada, con el asunto zanjado, Bridgette se apresuró a salir de los baños, seguramente Félix estaría en la clase molesto por lo ocurrido, apenas abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba él, una sonrisa estaba marcada en sus labios.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por aquí algo anda sospechoso y sobre todo con el padre de Claude, la clase ya sabe sobre la relación de Félix y Bridgette y los celos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar xD.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	18. Dolor y Traición

Sobrevivir al primer día fue un poco difícil, las notas no dejaban de llegarles, y lo mejor para ambos fue ignorarlos por completo, durante la clase de artes Bridgette se había encargado de hacer un boceto de una habitación, en específico era la habitación que sus tíos habían designado para la llegada de su bebé y la cual su tía pidió ayudarle a decorar, había pensado en andar a hacer unos esténcil con forma de patitos o borreguitos ya que sería ideales pues el sexo del bebé querían fuera una sorpresa.

Félix había observado brevemente le dibujo de su novia, tal vez no era un dibujo perfectamente detallado pero podía distinguir lo que deseaba ella representar el acomodo, los colores, la decoración.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en el diseño de modas?- le pregunto, Bridgette dejo aun lado los colores para verle.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No respondas con otra pregunta, solo dime.

-No realmente, me gusta el diseño de interiores jeje… una vez intente coser un boten a mi blusa y termine cosiéndome le dedo.- Félix evito soltar una pequeña risa, había escuchado sobre esos pequeños accidentes pero como ella lo decía resultaba aún más gracioso.- Imagino que tu si.

-De cierta forma, pero… lo empiezo a dudar.

-¿Por qué?

-Gabriel piensa que si me dedico al diseño modas, seria para…para ser como él.- mintió.

-¿Llamas a tu padre por su nombre?

-Algunas veces… en fin, siento que sería lo correcto para con él, además ya eh empezado a trabajar en ello, puede que un vestido no sea la gran cosa.

-¡Lo has hecho!- exclamo, la azabache miro tras de si esperando ninguno de sus compañeros la hubieran escuchado.- ¿realmente diseñaste un vestido?

-Si y no… cuando mi padre y Paulette preparaban todo para su boda, Paulette no podía decidirse por el vestido, todo estaba listo pero el vestido de novia no, en un rato de aburrición y mientras veía una película con Claude para la clase de literatura me puse a dibujar solo por aburrimiento, y salió el vestido. Un poco después me encontraba haciendo limpieza de mi habitación y vi el dibujo al principio no le di importancia e iba a botarlo y decidi regalarlo a Paulette, ella quedo fascinada por el dibujo y lo quiso como vestido de novia, incluso mi padre quedo sorprendido y me dejaron hacerme cargo de la elección de las telas.

-Pero entonces tu sueño no es ser diseñador solo por eso ¿o sí?

-Recientemente lo eh comenzado a dudar, incluso podría dedicarme a ser escritor pero solo como pasatiempo, de hecho eh comenzado con una novela y algún día solo por diversión me gustaría publicarla en alguna editorial.

Claude caminaba con la vista clavada en el suelo, no sabía si sentirse preocupado aunque confiaba que el asunto con Melody ya estaba completamente zanjado lo que lo tenía en esa situación fue el raro comportamiento de su padre durante las horas de colegio… lo había encontrado un par de veces platicando de manera divertida por el móvil, incluso soltando alguna que otra frase cursi y de antemano sabía que no era con su madre, él en su vida jamás diría un te amo a ella, porque simplemente la odiaba a muerte.

El castaño llego hasta el parque donde fue su primera cita con Melody, habían quedado para verse un rato después de clases, él se adelantó puesto que la rubia debía dar un justificante por su ausencia del día anterior.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo la rubia llegando hasta donde él, inclinándose un poco para recuperar el aliento, Claude le dedico una media sonrisa.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, solo tenía que pensar un poco.- le respondio con desgano, Melody no estaba del todo segura.

-Claude, escucha soy tu novia y no digo que el hecho de avernos acostado y casi no recordar mucho no te puedo decir que ya te conozca perfectamente, pero, si tienes algo sabes que puedes contármelo.

-Lo sé, es solo que… alguna vez te has preguntado ¿tu vida tiene sentido? Es decir el cómo van las cosas y todo eso.-Melody le miró fijamente a los ojos… ciertamente nunca lo había pensado.

-La verdad no, estoy bien con mi vida y… con la extraña forma de ser de mis padres, es decir son muy anticuados y no aceptan los tiempos modernos pero creo estamos bien.

-Melody… ¿Podríamos prometernos algo?- ella asintió con la cabeza.- si algún día decidiéramos formar una familia, nos amaríamos tanto como amaremos a nuestros hijos, nunca nos distanciaremos y siempre estaremos juntos a pesar de todo.

-Yo…¿tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana? Claude ¿Realmente te has visto cuidando de un niño a esta edad?

-No, no es por lo de esta mañana, estoy muy consciente de ello, pero por favor si eso llegara a pesar necesito saber desde ahora que lo prometiste y mantendrás tu promesa.

-Te lo prometo, prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días al igual que a nuestros hijos a todos lo amare con toda mi existencia.

El castaño sonrío ampliamente, y la sonrisa le fue regresada, poco a poco acortaron la distancia entre ellos para unirse en un tierno beso, Claude aria el intento por olvidarse de todo aunque sea por unas cuantas horas. Por desgracia cometió un pequeño error, sin quererlo entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver algo que si bien pudo llegar asustarlo por un segundo, lo tomo por sorpresa… ¡Su padre estaba en el parque! Y parecía no haberle visto. Rápidamente se separó de su beso con la rubia para tomarla del brazo y llevarla un poco más lejos.

-¡Claude!

-Shhh…-al tomarla del brazo e intentar ocultarse de su padre que miraba por todas direcciones llegaron detrás de un banco, tal vez no sería el mejor escondite del mundo pero seria momentáneo.- es mi padre.

-¿Te asusta que tu padre sepa que somos pareja?- pregunto casi ofendida, Claude le codeo juguetonamente sin quitar su seria mirada del rostro.

-Se supone él debería estar con mi madre ahora.

-Seguramente se quedaron de ver por aquí, casi siempre es lo más normal entre parejas.- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio. Claude no respondió, tal vez si era normal entre parejas pero no en sus padres los conocía también que eso no sería posible ni es esta ni en las próximas mil vidas.

Tras varios segundos de observar a su padre parado y moviéndose de casi con impaciencia, este estiro los brazos de modo cansado como si quisiera decir un _"ya era hora"_ una joven mujer de cortos cabellos color ceniza llegaba con paso apresurado, la mujer cruzo los brazos por el cuello del padre de Claude, Melody no conocía a la madre de su novio y dudaba mucho que fuera esa mujer pues se veía un poco más joven que el profesor de química, por acto reflejo llevo una de sus manos a sus labios… eso era… Claude por otro lado apretó fuertemente los puños su cara se estaba tiñendo de carmesí por la furia.

Rápidamente saco su móvil y apunto a ellos, tenía para su mala suerte un perfecto ángulo para tomarles la foto, al tomarla solo quedo la imagen de su padre besando a aquella mujer sin pena alguna. Carmen podría ser la peor madre del mundo, pero ella no merecía eso, ahora entendía que su padre era un bastardo que le estaba llenando la cabeza de fantasías sobre que la terapia estaba por buen curso, sin decirle nada a Melody salió de su escondite comenzando a alejarse de ella, de ellos, de todo… la rubia por su parte solo se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer… de igual modo salió de su escondite pero ella tomo otra dirección.

-¡Profesor!- exclamo la rubia, el mayor se separó rápidamente del varazo para ver a la joven de ojos azules quien se le acercaba de lo más natural.- qué raro verle por aquí.

-Melody.- dijo de forma seca, sabía que la chica era amiga de su hijo.- no deberías estar en casa posiblemente estudiando.

-Esto…-aquel hombre que en el colegio se mostraba amable con todos ahora era frio y agresivo en sus palabras.- pues la verdad es que si, pero mi padre y mi madre quedaron de verme aquí, mi hermana consiguió una reservación para ellos por su aniversario, un matrimonio muy lindo…. Lo siento hable de más.

-Descu…

-Cariño ¿nos presentas?- dijo la mujer, Melody sintió un poco asido en el estómago, ahora entendía un poco mejor las palabras de Claude hace unos momentos atrás.

-Erendira, ella es Melody una de mis alumnas y…

-Usted debe ser la esposa del profesor, es muy linda.

-Gracias preciosas.

-Oh ya están aquí, nos vemos mañana en clase profesor.- sin que el mayor pudiera decir algo, la menor salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista, Claude seguramente estaría destruido por descubrir a uno de sus padres siendo infiel. Ella no podía meterse en la vida de los demás pero ¿Por qué hizo aquello?

Bridgette había aceptado la invitación de que la llevara hasta su casa, tal vez era muy pronto, pero en el transcurso del camino había decidido hablar con sus tíos respecto a la relación que ahora tenía con Félix, inclusive tenía pensado en organizar una pequeña comida para hacer aún más formal la presentación, sería un día antes del fin de semana ya que sus padres estarían regresando de Brasil. Para ella ver la pastelería cerrada fue una sorpresa, era muy extraño que eso llegara a pasar. Al despedirse y entrar un terrible nudo se formó en su estómago, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía por el pesado ambiente.

Esperando que fueran solo invenciones suyas, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de sus tíos. Encontró a su tío parado frente a la puerta con un semblante terriblemente triste, de hecho podía ver el paso de lágrimas surcar sus mejillas y eso le preocupo a sobre manera.

-Tío…- le llamo, Tom, se giró a verla respirando hondamente.- ¿Paso algo malo?

-Cariño ven, tenemos que hablar.- Bridgette se acercó hasta él quedando a su lado, Tom paso un brazo sobre sus hombros llevándola hasta la sala, donde tomaron lugar en uno de los sillones.

-¿Dónde está la tía Sabine?- Tom solo le tomo de las manos.

-Ella no está disponible, debemos darle algo de tiempo ¿si?

-Me preocupas ¿Qué paso? El bebé esta bien ¿verdad?

-No.- dijo de forma directa.- es duro pero… no existe un bebé y jamás existirá.- aquellas palabras estrujaron su corazón ¿Qué dijo? Una broma no podía ser, no cuando ellos con mucha ilusión lo estaban esperando desde hace años.- esta mañana, cuando queríamos saber sobre el embarazo, nos dijeron que tal cosa no estaba ocurriendo.

-P-pero… mi tía tenia los síntomas ¡Tu lo viste! Como…

-Bridgette…- ella se tranquilizó dejándolo hablar.- si es verdad vimos los síntomas, pero muchas veces se pueden confundir, Bridgette, Sabine no lleva un hijo en el vientre, sino algo peor, es pequeño y se puede combatir.

-Tío se directo, que me hables de esa forma me asusta.- sus ojos zafiro se habían cristalizado.- por favor ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene un tumor en la matriz, el medico nos explicó que la prueba dio positivo debido al novel hormonal de tu tía y por eso mismo se generó el tumor, realmente no se sabe que lo ha causado, ella… nosotros esperábamos con ansia al bebé pero ahora. Ella nos necesita.

Bridgette no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su lugar y camino de regreso al pasillo, toco un par de veces la puerta pero nada… lentamente abrió la puerta hasta ver a su tia recostada en la cama, visiblemente destrozada por la notica… ella no era su hija de sangre, y ella no era su madre biológica, pero desde la muerte de sus padres fue la primera en darle amor y cariño esperando superar la perdida, le crio desde temprana edad.

Sabine le miro momentáneamente, aunque Bridgette intentaba decirle algo, las palabras no salían de sus labios, lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, apretando los dientes tanto como le fuera posible para no estallar en llanto y hacer sentir peor a su madre, solo le acompaño ahí en un abrazo con el cual intentaba darle fuerza y un llanto silencioso. Tal vez ahora Bridgette no sabía lo que debería de sentirse la pérdida de un hijo y mucho menos de uno que jamás existió, por eso seguramente ahora no comprendía a la perfección el dolor de su tía.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Creo que muchos se lo están preguntando ¿a qué hora comienza el amor y la miel? Pues en el próximo capítulo, recordemos que la historia de estos tres personajes no fue tan larga y alguien me pregunto si esta historia contendría la primera vez de Félix y Bridgette. Pues si, si la incluirá y también (pero mucho más adelante) la escena del armario de utilería xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	19. Para algo nuevo

Claude jamás había necesitado tanto de sentir el calor de un abrazo, su madre lo rodeaba con sus brazos, desde que llego del colegio estaba muy extraño, Carmen no quiso siquiera tocar el tema del porque su marido repentinamente había cambiado la cita de terapia, no puede siquiera recordar la última vez que le vio de ese estado.

-Claude… ¿Estas bien?

-Si. - respondió de forma seca. – solo quería abrazarte.

-Es un lindo gesto cariño, pero yo no creo que tu estés bien ¿Algo malo paso?

"Si la infidelidad de un bastardo que se hace llamar mi padre" pensó para si, el menor negó con la cabeza separándose de su madre y sin decir nada más subió a su habitación. En la pantalla del móvil observaba la fotografía que había tomado de su padre y esa mujer en el parque y de cierto modo ahora todas esas llamas cobraban sentido, se sentía idiota pues la mayoría las hacia en su presencia y nunca paso por su mente se trataba de una infidelidad, ¿Qué le seguía a eso? Seguramente él ya era hermano mayor y no lo sabía, pero al juzgar por la edad de la mujer dudaba fuera una infidelidad de años y seguramente si, ya tenía un hermano que estaba en camino.

La simple idea le hizo sentir el estómago revuelto, no odiaba a los niños, ni siquiera la idea de ser hermano, le asqueaba su padre, su vida, su familia él mismo… Claude no creía para nada del tipo de personas que creyera en la existencia de una vida pasada, pero si eso existía, seguramente hizo algo terrible para estarlo pagando de tal forma en esta vida nueva. Las horas pasaron y él seguía encerrado en su habitación, su madre le había subido la cena y para pasar el tiempo antes de salir como siempre se dedicó a hacer sus deberes. Escucho el auto ser estacionado y por la ventana de su habitación observo a su padre ingresar a casa… no sabía realmente que fue lo que lo motivo a bajar, pero se arrepintió el hacerlo, quedo parado en medio de las escaleras observando la escena más grotesca hasta ahora, quizás exageraba, pero así era: su padre besando a su madre en la entrada.

El estómago se le revolvió terriblemente hasta el grado de hacerlo vomitar, sus padres se separaron al escucharlo, su padre se le acercó rápidamente, pero Claude solo atino a dar un manotazo mientras su estómago seguía expulsando toda la cena.

-Tiene fiebre. – indico el mayor al lograr acercarse a su hijo y que este dejara de vomitar.

-No tengo nada. - musito.

-Claude sube a tu habitación, llamare al médico. - dijo Carmen, el malestar se hizo más fuerte al ver ese semblante preocupado ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba?

\- ¡Ya dije que no es nada! - grito

\- ¡Claude! - llamo severo su padre.

-¿Qué? Es mejor si me dejan solo ahora, así me moriré rápidamente y ustedes serían más felices, ¿para que llamar a un médico? Su testimonio podría llevarlos a la cárcel por malos padres.

Arnold, no soporto aquella insolencia por parte de su hijo, el fuerte sonido de una bofetada se escuchó en toda la estancia, bien ya estaba, su padre era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, pero poco le importaba a Claude.

-¡ARNOLD!- grito Carmen haciéndolo a un lado.- ¡Ya basta no es momento para estas cosas!

-Bien saben que digo la verdad. – y con esas últimas palabras el castaño regreso a su habitación.

Carmen quedo mal mirando a su esposo quien apenas hizo un gesto de asco, para después excusarse con ir por algo para limpiar las escaleras. Pasado un par de minutos, el medico acudió a la casa de los Toussain, al parecer el pobre chico cargaba con bastante estrés y eso fue lo que le hizo daño, un par de días en cama y vitaminas servirían para que Claude se recuperara pro completo.

Bridgette hace un rato que había dejado descansar a su tía, jamás la había visto tan deprimida, seguramente perder la ilusión de un bebé en camino era muy doloroso no quería siquiera imaginar eso, la noche en la casa de los Dupain- Cheng se sentía desolada, amarga y llena de pena, sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación, el rostro de la azabache apenas se iluminaba tenuemente por la luz de su móvil, el tono de llamada entraba, pero al final el contestador era lo único que contestaba.

" _Amber, llámame, te necesito."_

Hacía tiempo que no halaba con su mejor amiga y en momentos así era cuando más falta le hacía… oculto el rostro en sus rodillas, se sentía terriblemente mal por su tía… tomo nuevamente el móvil y marco un número, la llamada entro y esta vez fue contestada.

 _\- ¿Bridgette?_

-Lo lamento ¿estas dormido?

 _-No, estaba estudiando un poco ¿Te ocurre algo?_

-Yo…- un silencio se estableció entre ambos por un rato. - olvídalo, buenas noches te quiero.

 _-Bridgette ¿Qué…?_

No dejo que terminara de preguntarle, simplemente colgó la llamada, el silencio en toda la casa era tal que incluso podría jurar que sus tíos escuchaban su respiración desde su habitación, subió las escaleras de la habitación hasta una parque ella usaba para hacer sus deberes, subía al escritorio y abrió lentamente la trampilla en el techo, el frio viento toco su cara con suavidad haciéndola estremecer, sabía que él haber hablado con Félix por teléfono no era ni siquiera suficiente, además él buscaría una respuesta por ese acto al siguiente día.

Tal vez era muy arriesgado lo que estaba por hacer y seguramente sus tíos se enfadarían por eso, pero realmente necesitaba hacerlo, con cuidado subió la barda que conectaba su casa y el edificio de apartamentos de alado, no le fue difícil bajar a la primera planta sin levantar sospechas, ella bien salió como si fuera un residente de ese lugar, la fría noche le golpeo, sea abrazo a si misma hasta ahora no había reparado en tomar algo para cubrirse. Miro por última vez su hogar y comenzó a caminar.

Dos de la mañana, eran los dos de la mañana y Félix maldecía el sonido de su móvil ¿Quién le estaría llamando? Por mucho descarto que fuera su padre, podría ser que fuera Claude, pero hasta para él tenía un tono especial lo mismo que para Bridgette. Levanto la cara del libro que servía como almohada improvisada, se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio de su habitación mientras seguía escribiendo su historia, al mirar la pantalla y tras recuperarse de la cegadora luz de esta observo un número desconocido.

-¿Si?- pregunto soñoliento.

-Félix.

-¡Bridgette! – el sueño pareció írsele por completo, tallo sus ojos rápidamente.- ¿Paso…?

-Perdona, ¿estabas dormido?

-Posiblemente, ¿Paso algo? ¿vas a explicarme lo de hace unas horas o…? - el sonido de un auto pasar llamo su atención, el numero era desconocido, eran las dos de la mañana. - ¿Dónde estás?

-Afuera de tu casa.

Esa simple respuesta basto para que rápidamente para que el saliera de la habitación y comenzara a bajar las escaleras de forma rápida, en ningún momento colgó la llamada, esta se cortó de forma inmediata, seguramente de algún teléfono público. Agradecía que Gabriel aun no instalara las cámaras de seguridad por lo cual salir le fue muy fácil. Una vez fuera busco con la mirada a Bridgette, ella se encontraba al otro lado de la calle abrazándose a si misma.

-¡¿Pero que haces aquí?!- rápidamente el rubio se quitó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros, estaba congelada.- vamos aquí no es un buen lugar.- Ella solo se dejó guiar, dentro de la mansión, Félix la condujo hasta la sala encendiendo las luces.

-Sabes, a veces tanta alegra no es buena, algo malo puede pasar. - dijo ella.

-No entiendo.

-Mis tios, ellos estaban felices por la llegada del bebé, pero…-hizo una pausa, pudo ver dolor en aquellos zafiros y ella al verlo a los ojos no pudo encontrar tranquilidad. – no abra tal llegada.

-Bridgette.

-Se que ahora piensas que estar fuera a estas horas es estúpido, pero necesitaba estar con alguien, hablar, lo que está pasando en casa ahora me es difícil de soportar.

-Tranquila, estarás bien. - seguía sin entender mucho, si, había visto a la azabache triste en algunas ocasiones, pero verla tan vulnerable y con tan poco tiempo de iniciar su relación, le hacían sentir un hueco en el pecho.

Paso un rato en el que ella le explico las cosas con más calma, y ahora podía entenderla, si era algo difícil y delicado y seguramente no podría imaginarse los que ella sentía a pesar de estarlo viendo.

-No me molesta que estés aquí. - comenzó. - pero irte así y a esas horas no solo tus tíos se molestarán y se preocupan más. - ella miro la hora en el reloj en uno de los muros, casi eran las cuatro treinta. – vamos, te llevare a casa.

Ambos caminaron hasta el jardín principal, conde un auto negro, estaba estacionado, Félix tomo unas llaves que estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa para aves, en otra ocasión se burlaría por eso, no era muy "seguro" esconder las llaves del auto en ese lugar.

\- ¿Sabes conducir?

\- Un poco si, pero dudo a estas horas el chofer esté dispuesto a despertar. - dentro del auto ya encendido, las rejas se abrieron automáticamente, el trayecto fue muy rápido y apenas en silencio, tras despedirse y asegurándose que ella entrara a casa se marchó, estaba seguro que faltaría ese día a clases, la pobre no había dormido nada.

Claude había escuchado nuevamente las puertas abrirse, y el auto marcharse, otra vez su padre se marchaba, seguramente con esa otra mujer, aún seguía sintiendo el estómago asido por recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta lo que hizo el cerrara lo ojos fingiendo seguir dormido, un peso extra se sintió en su cama y un rose en su mejilla le hizo entre abrir loso ojos.

-¿Te desperté? – pregunto Carmen.- perdona. Llamare a la clínica, para reagendar tu terapia, no creo que puedas salir hoy.

Claude le miró fijamente, esa mujer no podía ser su madre, después de años de maltratos, despechos e insultos ¿Por qué de repente nació el deseo de cambiar y ser lo que no pudo? ¿Por qué ahora?

\- ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Tu tía fue internada en el hospital y ha ido a verla. - le dijo.

-Ah…

Carmen salió de la habitación, esa fue la nueva excusa, su tía… algo en el interior le decía que su madre no era estúpida, su padre venia de una familia donde él era el segundo de tres hermanos, todos varones. A la mañana siguiente, Claude bajo por las escaleras, su madre seguramente estaría en la sala mirando el televisor, pero no, la encontró dentro de la cocina con una baso en la mano y una botella de vino al frente, no podría decir que estaba feliz de ver a su verdadera madre nuevamente.

-Me cree estúpida ¿verdad? – dijo, Claude se detuvo en seco cuando intentó quitar la botella.

-Eh

\- "Mi hermana tuvo un accidente está en urgencias, debo ir a ver que no sea grabe" si él tiene una hermana yo sigo siendo virgen, pedazo de porquería.

\- Mamá…- Carmen le miró fijamente para después levantarse de su lugar, el temía, temía que ella enloqueciera nuevamente como tiempo atrás, Carmen cerro sus brazos alrededor de él pegándolo contra su pecho.

-Eres todo lo que me queda. - dijo ella. - sé que un perdón ahora no es fácil, pero a pesar de todo lo que te dije, te hice y te humille, eres el único que siempre ha estado en mi corazón, el único que me ha demostrado que me ama. Siempre te eh amado, incluso antes de que nacieras.

-Mamá…yo…

\- ¿Si?

-Yo no quiero que mi padre regrese. - dijo, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, con la mano temblorosa, saco el móvil de su bolsillo mostrándole la foto del día anterior, el rostro de la castaña no parecía deformarse por ningún motivo, como si ya lo sospechara. – nunca lo reconocí como tal, dudo que su amor por mi sea real, pero sabes yo siempre me voy a quedar a tu lado, porque a pesar de todo el único que nos lastimaba y provocaba que me lastimaras era él.

-Gracias mi amor, gracias.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Díganme que no fui la única a quien se le movió el corazón? QwQ había prometido que esto seria mucho derrame de miel, pero el gusanito del dramatismo no me deja jajajaja, prometo el siguiente no será tan cruel.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	20. Iniciando

No hubo gritos, no hubo llantos, no hubo golpes, extrañamente no hubo nada… Carmen había alistado las maletas de su "esposo" las cuales lo recibieron en la entrada de la puerta, ella y Claude le esperaban sentados en la sala, tras un rápido " _largo de aquí"_ y mostrar la fotografía que Claude poseía, su padre solo soltó una carcajada tomo y subió sus maletas al auto para irse.

El tiempo paso rápido y sorpresivo para todos, las risas regresaron en la residencia Dupain- Cheng si, había sido un muy duro golpe para la familia enterarse que ningún bebé venia en camino, algo difícil pero que se pudo comprender, la tía de Brigitte fue tratada con rapidez de su problema el cual se olvidó poco a poco con el paso de los días, Félix la había presentado formalmente con sus padres. Gabriel concordaba con los primeras palabras de su hijo al hablar de ella… era torpe y tropezaba con sus palabras, pero al final era una muy buena chica.

Claude por primera vez en su vida podía respirar tranquilo, su padre se había marchado, había renunciado a su empleo en el colegio y su madre, a pesar de vivir años sumida en la oscuridad se veía mucho mejor que antes… pero ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se suponía que con la separación todo se arreglaba, era obvio su padre no se aria cargo de nada, no peleo siquiera por su custodia, no peleo si quiera por que el siendo su hijo pudiera visitarlo los fones de semana. Era como si se alegrara de dejarlo fuera de su vida.

-¿Te entristece?- la voz de Melody lo regreso al mundo.

-Para nada.- dijo de forma directa.- mi padre no se podría decir fuese el mejor modelo del mundo, al menos no para mí, el día de la audiencia no se giró si quiera para verme.

-Tu madre debió de haber peleado en su contra para que no fuera un desobligado de ti.

-Mi padre siempre fue desobligado conmigo… de hecho se ha quitado un estorbo que mantener… mamá y yo seguimos llegó a las terapias con la psicóloga e incluso mi madre consiguió trabajo.

-Y puedo preguntar ¿De que?

-Contadora… mi madre estudio una carrera técnica en contaduría, así que encontrar trabajo no le fue difícil, gana lo necesario para sostener la casa… mis gastos los sostengo con las apuestas.

Melody curvo los labios… tanto ella como Félix ya pensaban que las apuestas para Claude eran como una segunda fuente de aire vital, en los últimos dos meces no había noche en que no fuese a las casas de apuesta a ganar o perder algo, hace menos de una semana él castaño había sido detenido pues lo encontraron apostando en un terreno baldío mientras un par de perros se masacraban ante los gritos de otras personas, Félix había sido quien le ayudo a salir de prisión sin que su madre se diese cuenta.

-No crees que deberías dejar por unos días las apuestas.- le inquirió a rubia.- no me molesta y lo sabes. Pero creo que tu amigo no siempre estará dispuesto a sacarte de prisión.

-Se que Félix también tiene cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de mi como si fuese un bebé.

-y ¿Por qué…?

-Porque el también tiene una vida con su novia.- dijo con desgano.

Para Félix y Bridgette ya se les había hecho costumbre desde los exámenes quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca del colegio a repasar los temas que, en su mayoría Bridgette no lograba comprender y muy de vez en cuando ella le ayudaba a Félix con los temas de Geografía que seguía costándole un mundo al pobre comprender.

-No es tan difícil… solo es cultura, algunos creían que cada 28 días la diosa venus decencia en el mar, por eso la marea subía cada vez mas por las noches.- explico ella.

-Esto es peor que cualquier otra cosa… una diosa mítica no puede generar los cambios por mover el satélite natural de la tierra.- dijo el rubio con desgano.

-Félix… esto es cultura… está bien que argumentes tu punto de vista pero esto también es educativo.

-¡Es absurdo!

-Tu eres el absurdo Félix… la geografía te será de ayuda a donde quiera que vayas, yo soy un asco en matemáticas y aun así no lo mando todo a la borda…

-Lo hiciste una vez.- dijo con gracia, en única respuesta Bridgette le codeo.- y ahora que pretendes que yo corra a los baños y salga para que tu termines tacleándome.

-Sabes que al final yo puedo darte el golpe de gracia con las rodillas.

-Buen punto… Brid casi olvido decírtelo… Paulette quiere que este fin de semana nos acompañes a cenar.

-¡Eh!... pero este fin de semana es el aniversario de mis tios- dijo con pena.- discúlpame no puedo ir.

-Es una lástima… también es el aniversario de ellos que pequeño es el mundo.

-Demasiado… lo lamento Félix será después.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un corto tiempo, tiempo en el que lentamente comenzaban a unir sus rostros hasta pegar sus labios el uno con el otro, un beso suave y lleno de cariño, y aunque le momento era grato para los dos este se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil del rubio, rompieron el beso él molesto miro la pantalla del móvil, una llamada de Claude.

-¿Qué ocurre?... no, no ¿Por qué?... ¿ahora?... bien ire…- al colgar la llamada la azabache le quedo mirando.

-¿Paso algo? – le pregunto-

-Nada… Claude quiere que le acompañe a un lugar esta noche.- dijo, será mejor que nos marchemos.

-Félix… nunca dije esto pero desde el día en el parque acuático… Claude tiene una rara obsesión por las apuestas y no me gusta eso.

-Es verdad que esta obsesionado… pero tiene motivos sus padres le hacían una vida peor que el infierno y ahora con la separación ah dejado un poco de lado eso

-Aun así… Félix solo ten cuidado.- el rubio solo respondió con un suave beso en su frente.

Ambos guardaron sus cosas y salieron del colegio, Félix le llevo a su casa para después retirarse a donde Claude. Para cuando llego el de ores grises no sabía si golpearlo o simplemente marcharse hasta esperar la llamada por la madrugada de la estación de policía, y es que simplemente… ¡¿Cómo demonios esperaba que entrara?! El lugar no era una casa de apuestas cualquiera, esta vez se trataba de un casino y uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

-Voy a matarle.- exclamo para si, su móvil sonó nuevamente era él, pocos minutos tras colgar la llamada le vio salir, sus planes eran gritarle en plena calle como se le ocurría entrar a un casino, era mejor que una casa de apuestas pero aun así eran apuestas al final, pero al verlo salir quedo un poco confundido.

Lo detallo, Claude tenía puesto un pantalón oscuro al igual que los zapatos, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco rojo con franjas doradas, algo similar a los que permitían el acceso en la entrada.

-¿Sorprendido?- le pregunto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-La verdad confundido ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Uno de mis contactos de las apuestas me dijo de este lugar tengo el trabajo de medio tiempo limpiando los sanitarios y lavando las copas y vasos, no será el mejor empleo del mundo pero terminando puedo apostar.- dijo.

-¿Apostar? ¡Claude esto es un casino! En mi vida eh escuchado que le den trabajo aún menos y solo si lava los baños ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Bien bien te lo diré.- respondió con fastidio.- mi nombre es Frederic y tengo 19 estudio medicina y necesito el trabajo de medio tiempo porque mi beca no cubre todos mis gastos

Muerto, Claude estaba muerto y enterrado era la peor mentira que le había escuchado en la vida.

-Y Frederic ¿Dónde están tus papales? – contraataco, Claude de su bolsillo saco su billetera y después una identificación falsa-

-Te lo dije tengo contactos.

-Realmente pides a gritos te metan a prisión, ¿tu madre sabe de esto?

-No, y es mejor que asi se quede, Félix por primera vez en mi vida no hago nada ilegal.

-Si, si lo haces… falsificar tus documentos es algo ilegal si se llegan a dar cuenta te meterán preso y esta vez no pienso ayudarte.- dijo con molestia.- será mejor que renuncies ahora y nos marchemos a casa, si lo que necesitas es dinero yo lo conseguiré.

-Félix no seas aburrido disfruta de la vida.- colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros lo arrastro al interior del casino, uno de los encargados de la puerta les impidió el paso hasta que el otro mostrara su identificación, Claude metió la mano en el bolsillo de Félix y saco una falsa.

-Puede pasar señor Esteban.

¿Esteban? Y lo más importante ¿A que hora le metió esa falsa identificación? Dentro del lugar Félix quedo entre incómodo y asombrado, música de jazz luces tenues y a los empleados bien vestidos lleno de n lado a otro para atender a cada uno de los clientes era por mucho mejor a los lugares de mala muerte donde Claude llego a llevarlo para verlo tirar su dinero.

-Ahora recuerda esto.- dijo Claude mientras lo conducía por los pasillos.- eres Esteban, estudias ingeniería y tus padres necesitan ayuda solo hasta que logres conseguir la beca.

-Soy Un Agreste, no necesito trabajar por dinero.- dijo molesto.- ¿Qué pretendes realmente Claude? Yo no quiero estar aquí.

-¿Me dejaras morir?- pregunto dolido.- pensé que éramos amigos, esto duele y mucho.

-Superaras el dolor algún día.- dijo sin ánimos de seguirle el juego.- Claude tu no piensas las cosas, a tu madre le dará algo cuando descubran tu mentira y no me gustaría me arrastraras creo hasta ahora te eh tapado lo suficiente, sacarte de la casa de tu novia, sacarte de prisión, aguantar tus noches apostando ¿Cuándo será que hagas algo bueno por mí?

-Lo hago, Félix la vida no es solo encerrarse a escribir un cuento cuando no sales con tu novia, soy yo quien tiene que sacarte de tu cueva.

-Tampoco soy un misántropo… bueno la mayoría del tiempo…

-Porque ahora tienes novia, anda quieres que haga algo bueno por mi vida, lo hago solo ayúdame ¿si?

Solo algunas veces se preguntaba como el chantaje emocional de Claude podía tener gran efecto en él, el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar se cómplice de esa farsa sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso… tuvo que mentirle a su padre sobre quedarse a hacer un trabajo hasta tarde con unos compañeros y después pasaría la noche con Claude, ya que Félix se jactaba de una seriedad increíble el mentir y parecer que fuera todo real no le tomo nada de trabajo y quedar junto a Claude.

Al llegarla noche que ambos terminaran su turno y que Claude apostara bajo otra identidad fueron a su casa a descansar, ambos agradecieron que fuese fin de semana y asi dormir hasta tarde.

Tres de la mañana, apenas Félix estaba quedando dormido cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- pregunto cansado.

 _-Félix…_

Al otro lado de la línea de escucho la voz quebrada de Bridgette

-¿Bridgette? ¿ que pasa?- al hacer esas preguntas la azabache se soltó a llorar, él se enderezo, el sueño se había esfumado y ahora se sentía asustado.

 _-Murió_

-¡¿Quién murió?! ¡¿Qué paso?!- tal cual un resorte se levantó de la cama donde dormía comenzando a vestirse a prisa.

 _-Feng murió… lo mataron Félix, lo mataron_

-Voy para allá tu…

 _-No pueden matar a un protagonista es imposible no…_

-Yo…-quedo helado ¿de que mierda le hablando?- ¿Quién dices que murió?

 _-¡FENG! ¡EL PROTAGONISTA DE MI DORAMA!_

-Bridgette… hablamos mañana.- y sin más colgó la llamada

Primero uno le hacía mentir para conseguir un trabajo que le no deseaba y ahora otra lo despierta asustándolo sobre la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera existe

-A donde fui a terminar.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que puedo decirles esto es todo un caos y yo solo pregunto…¿quieren lemon en el siguiente cap?**_

 _ **Y ahora ¿Por qué me ausente tanto? Solo puedo decir que excusas las hay por millones y yo eh tenido problemas personales como laborales (sumando a eso lo que ah ocurrido actualmente en mi país México) pero ahora espero ya por fin poder ponerme al corriente con ustedes n.n**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	21. Experimentando

A la mañana siguiente Claude salió de la mansión Agreste apenas regresara del mundo de los sueños. Félix no había dormido bien esa noche pues la llamada de Bridgette lo había dejado entre confundido y molesto, despidió a su amigo en la entrada y fue a con sus padres a desayunar… Paulette había notado a Félix demasiado extraño esa mañana.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto, Félix levanto la mirada por breves segundos antes de seguir jugando con la comida algo que él nunca solía hacer a menos de estar molesto.

-Félix.- llamo esta vez Gabriel, el rubio soltó un suspiro pesado dejando de lado el cubierto.

-Si, todo está bien… solo me encuentro algo estresado por los estudios.- dijo sin más Gabriel y Paulette se miraron ¿Estrazado por los estudios? Félix nunca se estresaba por algo como eso.

-¿Seguro? – indago más Gabriel- o es que estas molesto por que tu novia no podrá venir a cenar.

-Es el aniversario de sus tíos ya te lo dije no puede dejarlos.

-Lo entendemos y entendemos igual si quieres pasar la noche con ellos por nosotros no existe problema alguno.- en única respuesta a las palabras de la rubia Félix suspiro pesado para levantarse de la mesa.

-Descuiden ya abra más noches para traerla a cenar…iré a mi habitación para estudiar un poco tengo exámenes extraordinarios en cuatro días.

Cuando el rubio salió del comedor Gabriel se encontraba con la boca abierta… ¿Exámenes extraordinarios? Félix nunca había hecho extraordinarios él nunca había tenido problemas con los estudios, intento tranquilizarse seguro ayudaría como asistente a algún profesor para presentar los exámenes o dar cursos para ellos como con su novia… si seguro era eso.

-Eso fue raro… Félix nunca…

-Tranquila Paulette, seguro ayuda a los profesores con los exámenes.

-Si… puede ser… aunque lo que quería decir es que se que es de pocas palabras pero nunca le había visto con ese humor por las mañanas por lo general es después de las comidas.- Gabriel hizo aun lado su plato para tomar la mano de su esposa al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes.

-Me tome mi tiempo para hablar con Claude hace poco y Félix ah hecho lo imposible para ayudarlo tras que sus padres se separaran, la vida de ese pobre chico no es fácil y creo que sus problemas lo están afectando.- le explico, la rubia torció los labios mirando en dirección a por donde Félix se había marchado.

-¿Crees que Claude se esta convirtiendo en una amistad "toxica" para Félix?

-No lo creo… además Félix no es tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar en algo así simplemente creo que por fin esta comenzando a vivir, su vida era solo el colegio y las clases extras, su único amigo siempre fue ese chico es normal que se preocupe por él.

-Si tienes razón… -dedicándole una dulce sonrisa cambiaron de tema.

Félix en su habitación tomo el pequeño marco sobre su escritorio para mirar el dibujo de Bridgette su inspiración, nunca se había tomado la molestia de pedirle una foto o siquiera tomarle una y la razón no era que no le naciera hacerlo sino que no encontraba el momento oportuno.

Bridgette en su habitación se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio con el rostro escondido entre las piernas, frente a ella en el monitor la cara de Amber de molestia y gracia estaba presente.

 _-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió llamarlo para decirle algo así?!_

 _-_ E-es que no lo pensé… yo estaba en shock.- intento excusarse.- ¡No pueden matar a un protagonista!

 _-¡Bridgette! Eran las tres de la mañana, seguro él estaba dormido y por lo que cuentas te aseguro que estaba apunto de llamar a la policía para que fueran a tu casa._

-No me regañes Amber, si, se que hice mal pero entiende.

 _-Entiendo que tienes un severo problema con esas novelas chinas._

-¡Doramas! No son chinos son coreanos.- Amber sonrió de medio lado si algo el gustaba de su amiga era el como se molestaba por "insultar" los Doramas que para ella eran casi el oxígeno que respiraba.

 _-Ya… bueno perdón… y ahora que tocamos el tema de tu novio… dime, ustedes dos ya…_

Amber hizo algunas señas con las manos que provocaron el sonrojo total de la azabache.

-¡NO!- grito el sonrojo se incremento al escuchar le llamado de su tía para saber so todo estaba bien.- n-nosotros no… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

 _-Curiosidad… él te ah visto semi desnuda y tu a él… así que no me digas que no lo has imaginado._

-¡Un segundo!- grito nuevamente esta vez su tía entro a la habitación encontrándola colorada hasta las orejas y a su mejor amiga riendo a través del video chat, Sabine prefirió no preguntar nada y dejar a su sobrina seguir con su charla.- no es gracioso Amber… y no estábamos semi desnudos estábamos en traje de baño.

 _-Que es casi lo mismo… Brid, no eres ya una niña dime la verdad ¿Te lo has imaginado?_

-S-si… pero…pero lo que tenga que pasar pasara a su tiempo y no ahora. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Ya no quiero que mis tíos me escuchen halando de esto.

La conversación cambio de rumbo a las quejas de Amber respecto a su familia y los "gorilas" que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra… el resto de la tarde paso como si nada, Bridgette ayudaba a su tía con la cena para su aniversario y Félix se la paso estudiando para su examen, por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a su padre, por primera vez él había reprobado y no por culpa de su novia o su mejor amigo, sino por que él realmente era un fracaso en geografía.

Los días siguientes fueron en total normalidad, Félix seguía trabajando con Claude en aquel casino, Claude seguía apostando. La relación con su madre había mejorado demasiado, para el castaño llegar a casa y encontrar a su madre preparando la cena o sumida en el trabajo aun era nuevo, se alegraba de no encontrar las luces apagadas y a ella sobre la mesa con una botella entre las manos.

-Estoy en casa.- anuncio, Carmen dejo de preparar la cena y se acerco a él para besar su frente, sin duda alguna la separación le había sentado de maravilla.

Carmen borro la sonrisa de su rostro para mirar a su hijo con algo de confusión tras de su hijo se encontraba una tímida joven rubia quien le sonrió moviendo la cabeza a forma de saludo.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Carmen.

-Perdón que no te avisara pero invite a Melody a cenar.- dijo él rápidamente.

-¿Melody? Ah ya entiendo, tu eres la novia de Claude.

-Si señora mucho gusto.

-Bueno, pues la cena estará lista en unos minutos por que no esperan en la sala.- ambos chicos asintieron para retirarse, Carmen suspiro para regresar a preparar la cena aun no estaba lista para recibir visitas en su casa no cuando su separación no tenia mucho tiempo, pero, por otro lado entendía que Claude le ocultara su relación por que la comunicación entre ellos era escasa, de cierta forma se sentía… celosa.

Por su parte Claude y Melody miraban algunos folletos para su exposición en la clase de historia… no se decidían por que lugar visitar y hacer el trabajo, por un lado tenían la exposición del túnel de sakura de Japón, por otro las obras de Rufino Tamayo.

-Ninguno de los dos nos ayuda.- reprocho el castaño acostándose en uno de los sillones, Melody torció los labios para sentarse junto a él Enel suelo.

-Vamos solo tenemos que hablar de su cultura y por que estas exposiciones son pieza clave.

-¡No sabemos nada de ninguno!

-Para eso existe internet tonto.- dijo con burla.- vamos el túnel de sakura es hermoso y romántico.

-Al profesor no le interesa que sea romántico.- la rubia torció los labios en única respuesta.

Carmen llamo a su hijo e invitada para ir a cenar, la cena fue un poco incomoda pero Melody intento que eso no afectara intentando entablar conversación con su suegra lo que poco a poco Carmen fue ganándole simpatía más no confianza.

Dos días más pasaron y Félix había recibido el resultado del examen, para Bridgette preguntar que tal le fue no fue necesario su cara lo decía todo, tomo lugar aun lado de él en la fuente del patio para besar su mejilla y mirar la hoja… un numero grande en rojo le mostro el resultado final.

-Seis… bueno por lo menos no iras a título.- Félix soltó un par de gruñidos como respuesta y ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Como es posible que yo ¡Félix Agreste! Sea bueno en todo pero malo en geografía.

-No todos son perfectos Félix, eres bueno para muchas cosas pero malo para otras.- señalo el examen con la mirada.- yo soy mala para la mayoría de las cosas pero buena para otras.

-¿A si? ¿Para que eres buena?

-Eh… pues… se decorar, ayudar en la pastelería, ¡Para comer golosinas! - y así siguió su larga lista de cosas hasta llegar a las peores, no saber cocinar, perderse con facilidad y ser torpe para hablar- lo vez.

-Tienes más desventajas que ventajas.

-Y trabajo en ellas te lo juro, pero ahora… ¿Estás seguro de que no me veo mal?

Félix la detallo… Bridgette tenia un sencillo vestido blanco con detalles en color celeste y el cabello en lugar de tenerlo atado con sus características coletas estaba suelto, esa tarde habían acordado en que la azabache comería en la mansión agreste para conocer a los padres de su novio. Al finalizar las clases el chofer como siempre los recogió en la entrada y llevo hasta la mansión, la ultima vez que ella estuvo ahí fue para estudiar y al igual que en aquella ocasión el lugar estaba vació.

-¿Y tus padres?- le pregunto Félix miro al techo como si la respuesta estuviera escrita ahí, más bien estaba haciendo memoria.

-Seguro no han de tardar, Gabriel esta presentando sus nuevos diseños a la empresa.- respondió, Bridgette abrió un poco los ojos mirando a otro lado como diciendo "comprendo".

El ama de llaves dio la bienvenida a ambos chicos, el rubio pidió a la mujer que les llamara cuando los señores de la casa regresaran, tomando a la azabache de la mano le apretó ligeramente para que lo acompañara escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso, al principio ella no entendía nada, en aquel piso caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo donde él abrió la puerta de su habitación, era un poco extraño por que ese piso no tenia más que una sola puerta.

La habitación de Félix los colores cálidos de la habitación le hicieron sentir una extraña corriente fría en la espalda, su mirada se clavo en aquel dibujo dentro del marco, lentamente se acerco para tomarlo entre sus manos… era ella de so no cavia duda, era ella estudiando jamás se considero bonita pero ese dibujo era sin duda hermoso, el trazo del lápiz sobre el papel era delicado sin duda alguna él tenia talento. Dejo el dibujo sobre le mueble y justo en el instante que se giraba para verlo el flash de una cámara se escuchó. Félix sonreía mirando su móvil, había tomado una buena fotografía de ella.

-¡Oye!- le reclamo con gracia.- no es divertido… dame seguro salgo horrenda.

-Para nada y me la quedo.

-¡No Félix!- Bridgette comenzó a dar ligeros saltos para tomar el móvil, el rubio por su parte aprovecho la ventaja de ser mas alto que ella para levantar su brazo con el móvil y dejarlo lejos de su alcance.

Entre brincos él fue retrocediendo hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella quedo sobre de él mirándolo sonrojada más no le importo para poder tomar el móvil y echarse a su lado sin tomar importancia que la falta de su vestido estuviera más arriba de sus rodillas. Encendió el móvil pero este pedía un patrón para desbloquearlo.

-Desbloquéalo.- le pidió, Félix negó enderezándose un poco e intentar recuperar el móvil, Bridgette lo cubrió con sus manos contra su pecho.

-¿Y como piensas que lo desbloquee si no me lo das?

-Por qué vas a quitármelo y no borraras la foto.

-Esa es la idea…-Bridgete inflo las mejillas de forma infantil apretando más el móvil contra ella.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear un poco por el pequeño aparato, hasta que él quedo sobre de ella, sus brazos estaban a cada lado de la azabache, era como rememorar el primer beso tirados en el pasillo del colegio cuando la tacleo… nuevamente se quedaron mirando hasta que él descendió para besar sus labios, y, esta vez no recibió un rodillazo por parte de ella sino que el beso le fue correspondido, un beso que poco a poco se hizo más demandante, pero que al mismo tiempo para Félix no estaba bastando. Tomo una nueva posición sobre ella dejando una de sus piernas entre las de ella mientras sus labios descendían lentamente por su cuello y sus manos acariciaban de forma lenta sus piernas.

La sensación de tocar su piel era como la de tocar terciopelo, suave, muy suave… su mano se había colado por debajo del vestido subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde del brasier. Bridgette se movió ligeramente haciendo que su intimidad rosara levemente con la rodilla de él, lo que provocó en ella no solo un sonrojo sino que también el despertar de un fuego interno y de que de sus labios escapase un pequeño gemido que no hizo más que encender la pación del rubio, aquel sonido evidentemente lo había motivado a seguir explorando más de ella. Las manos de la azabache que estaban a los costados de él poco a poco comenzaron a jalar su camisa entre ligeros temblores.

Se separaron de golpe cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, se miraron sonrojados y con la respiración acelerada.

-Joven Félix…-era el ama de llaves- sus padres llegaron.

-Si… ya bajamos, gracias…

Bridgette se levantó de la cama acomodando su vestido intentando quitar las pequeñas arrugas de su falda y peinando su cabello con las manos, se miro al espejo y observo una pequeña mancha roja en su cuello… ¡No podía presentarse así! No quería dar esa primera impresión a los padres de Félix. Él ya acomodado, se dio cuenta de aquello desato la mascada que ella traía en el cabello a forma de diadema y la coloco en su cuello ayudándole a demás a peinar su cabello de medio lado.

-Listo.

Ella apenas asintió respirando profundamente para calmar esos nervios, no eran nervios por conocer a sus padres eran nervios por lo que pudo haber pasado en aquella habitación.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡REGRESE! Y después de mucho tiempo estoy aquí y con capitulo nuevo (wiiii) bueno había prometido lemon y termine con un lime ligero muy ligero xD._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este capítulo y perdonen por la enorme demora._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización n.n_**

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	22. Entrega

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor donde los padres de Félix esperaban… Bridgette respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse pero en su mente se repetían una y otra vez esa escena y pensado en lo que pudo o no pasar si el ama de llaves no les hubiese interrumpido en ese momento… cerro sus ojos antes de bajar el último escalón y con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios se quedó mirando a los padres… en ese momento un silencio los cubrió…¿Que hacia? ¿Saludaba primero? ¿A quién? ¿Al padre? ¿A la madre? ¿Les tendía la mano? ¡¿Qué?! Dios por favor manda una señal divina.

-Gabriel…Paulette ellas es Bridgette Cheng.- presento Félix… Bridgette dio un pequeño respingo sabia que la joven modelo rubia frente ellos no era su madre pero no esperaba que se dirigiera a su padre llamándolo por su nombre.

-Un…un gusto.- respondió nerviosa la primera en reaccionar al amable y tímido saludo fue Paulette quien el tomo de las manos para sonreírle.

-El gusto es nuestro. - dijo la rubia.- por fin, me moría de ganas de conocer a la chica que cambio la vida a de Félix.

Gabriel por su parte relajo ese semblante serio para asentir con la cabeza y extender su mano a la chica.

-Un gusto señorita Cheng.

Para Bridgette el momento incomodo paso… por lo menos el ambiente ya no era tan pesado, después de aquella presentación los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín, la azabache aun recordaba la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar estudiando con Félix y a su vez viendo el concurso de belleza por mero instinto de haber recordado aquel día hizo todo su cabello hacia atrás olvidando que en el cuello tenía una mascada que cubría el chupetón que cierto rubio de ojos grises le había ocasionado. Paulette no se cansa de hablar con Bridgette haciendo algunas preguntas un tanto incomodas para Félix, como ¿Dónde y cuándo se dieron el primer beso? Félix torció los labios de hecho el primer beso había sido…nefasto porque se lo había robado a su ahora novia después de taclearle en el pasillo y ella le había respondido con un rodillazo en la entrepierna; Bridgette había respondido a esa pregunta diciendo que fue en un parque acuático.

Gabriel concordaba con su hijo, Bridgette apenas entraba en confianza se soltó a hablar y hablar, aunque se atoraba con sus palabras por la emoción o por los nervios, no cabía duda de que tanto su esposa como la novia de Félix podrían llegar a ser amigas, claro que para ese momento tanto él como su hijo solo eran más que adornos en el jardín en ese instante.

-¿Diseño de interiores?- pregunto Gabriel al escuchar la respuesta de Bridgette a la pregunta de su mujer.

-S-si… bueno vera mi familia materna proviene de china y desde siempre me han gustado los colores, sé que es una respuesta absurda, pero encontrar armonía en un lugar determinado para ciertas actividades me fascina, por decir, mis tíos son dueños de una panadería y les decore el lugar para que se sintieran más a gusto en su trabajo, aunque aún me falta experiencia.

-Ustedes dos… son tal para cual. - dijo sin pensarlo. Félix quien hasta ahora no hacia mas que escuchar mientras bebía té enarco una ceja ante la respuesta de Gabriel.- Félix piensa en tomar mi lugar en la casa de diseño.

-¡¿De verdad?! No sabía que te gustaba el diseño de modas.

-No le gusta.- respondió Gabriel antes de que él lo hiciera.- Félix piensa que tomando mi lugar cuando llegue el momento podrá pagarme todo lo que hago por él.

-No lo hago por eso…-respondió entre dientes. Bridgette supo entonces por su forma de responder que había algo más pero no era momento para preguntarle o para decir otra cosa. – Además lo sigo pensando, te prometí que lo pensaría y mi plazo es hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Después de una comida agradable y de que ambos jóvenes estudiaran un poco la noche había caído, Félix acompaño a Bridgette hasta su casa despidiéndose de ella justo en la entrada su beso de despedida duro lo que para pudieron ser apenas segundos fueron los segundos mas largos de toda su vida, el calor y sabor de sus labios era para ambos un tipo de droga en ese instante que no querían dejar de tomar. Félix fue quien rompió el beso dedicando su típica sonrisa de medio lado para después retirarse dejándola frente a su puerta.

Sabine no había visto a su sobrina tan más feliz y llena de alegra como en ese instante que encontró abriendo un paquete que su amiga Amber le mando de Brasil y resulto ser un juego chino de té de porcelana donde cada elemento de este tenía grabado su nombre. Bridgette pensó que tal vez sería buena idea llamar a la rubia para contarle que tal la había pasado en la primera comida con sus suegros, pero teniendo en cuenta el cambio de horario pensó que ella tal vez estaría durmiendo o en clase así que prefería esperar al día siguiente.

Esa misma noche para cierto castaño era pésima, Claude o mejor conocido como "Estefan" había aprovechado su salida temprano de aquel casino donde trabajaba y aprovecho para jugar un par de apuestas que por cierto había perdido todas, había perdido el sueldo de todo ese mes, el móvil y sobre todo no quería molestar a Félix con cosas como esas, lo mataría primero antes que el hombre rubio frente a él.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el sujeto quien dando una calada a su cigarrillo miraba divertido al de orbes azules mirando en todas direcciones en búsqueda de ayuda divina.

-Yo bueno… me eh quedado sin dinero. – confeso, la idea de llamar a su mejor amigo lo estaba quemando por dentro era el único que podría sacarlo de ese aprieto… miro fijamente al hombre frente a él de cierta forma tenía un parecido a Félix, pero dudaba que el señor Agreste tuviese relación con sujetos de mala caña como lo era ese.

-Es una lástima sabes… si afinaras mejor tu vista y tus jugadas me hubieses ganado aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que me debes, pero me has caído bien y no lo digo con sarcasmo- dijo él hombre, Claude miro con cierta desconfianza al sujeto si algo sabia y lo sabía bien era que personas así pedían algo a cambio. - voy a hacerte un préstamo uno pequeño… cinco mil dólares.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Se ve que puedes hacer grandes cosas y que hoy no fue tu día de suerte. - metiendo la mano en su bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando el rollo de billetes. – tómalo como un préstamo, cuando lo consigas todo otra vez podrás pagarme. - antes de entregar ese dinero le miró fijamente- cada centavo

Claude tomo el dinero y en cuento este rozo sus dedos sintió algo en su interior incluso sus ojos brillar de alegría posiblemente, para él su noche había comenzado, el hombre apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero para ponerse de pie y decir algo a uno de los hombres que le acompañaba, algo que Claude no pudo escuchar ya que sus sentidos estaban centrados en ese fajo de dinero. Saliendo del casino el castaño decidió ir a su favorita casa de apuestas estaba seguro de que ahí podría ganar más que en el casino. Francamente no se había equivocado… no del todo, si había perdido, pero cuando pensó que todo se terminaría y estaría ahora más en aprietos la suerte le sonrió ganando más de le doble, Clude jamás se había sentido tan más exitoso como esa noche.

Bridgette se movía inquiera n su cama mientras sus dedos se posaban delicadamente sobre la marca roja de su cuello… cuando toda la casa estuvo en tranquilidad nuevamente esa pregunta llego a su cabeza ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Y mejor aún ¿Ella habría aceptado? Con esas preguntas en su cabeza su mente tomo un color negro seguramente presa del sueño o eso quiso imaginar cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido tocar sus dedos un poco desconcertada abrió sus ojos llevándose una sorpresa…¡Félix!... por instinto se sentó de golpe sobre la cama quitando su mano la cual el de orbes platas besaba.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto sorprendida, el rubio enarco una ceja.

-Que más… vine a verte.

-S-si…no, espera ¡No! Son las dos de la mañana. – aun aturdida por ese despertar miro el reloj aun lado en la pared eran las dos de la mañana algo tarde para una visita tal vez para una llamada si, per para una visita ¡para nada! - ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

Como de costumbre Félix soltó un gruñido rodando los ojos para señalar el tragaluz sobre ella abierto y antes de que pudiera formular una nueva pregunta él se adelantó a hablar.

Subir a casa de tus vecinos fue fácil al igual que entrar deberías poner un seguro.

-Oh si, claro que lo hare… pero entonces ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Quería hablar sobre lo de esta tarde. – dijo, a la azabache se le vinieron mil cosas a la mente…¿Qué será? ¿Su postura para comer? ¿La charla que tuvo con la señora Paulette? ¿Los comentarios del señor Agreste? ¿Qué casi no le prestó atención en toda la comida? … o era… eso…- sobre eso…

-Yo…-interrumpió rápidamente Bridgette- bueno yo… tal vez… si…

-Eh…

-Quiero decir…

-Bridgette me gustas y mucho, y realmente no quiero que ese pequeño arrebato pienses que debemos ir rápido.

-Yo no pienso eso Félix… si te soy honesta el sexo no me da miedo, se que tarde o temprano tendré que experimentarlo así que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por él en un beso ardiente que le corto el aliento…¿acaso? Lo estaba tomando como una invitación para hacerlo… y de ser así por que no lo estaba rechazando. Los besos de Félix simplemente la desconectaron del mundo poco a poco el se fue inclinando más sobre ella hasta tenerla tendida sobre el colchón, se separaron levemente cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire, unidos aun por un frágil hilo de saliva se miraron a los ojos; el rubio quedo fascinado con esos zafiros que brillaban tenuemente con la luz de la luna.

-Te amo.- susurro a su oído, para Bridgette esas palabras fueron un detonante, un detonante que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y juraría por completo que él estaba escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, los labios de Felix bajaron a su cuello dando leves besos y, al igual que ella, el mundo dejo de importar.

En esos momentos no importaba nada solo él deseo que los estaba consumiendo por dentro, las ropas poco a poco fueron estorbando, por un momento para la azabache la sola idea de ser sorprendida en esos momentos por sus tíos la aterraba y de cierto modo el peligro del momento pareció excitarla.

Las manos de Félix fueron a la espalda de ella para ayudarle a sentarse sobre sus piernas de alguna forma se había deshecho de la blusa del pijama de Bridgette, sus manos tocaron el pequeño broche del sujetador del cual apenas se puso escuchar un pequeño "clic" del sujetador ambos se miraron era ahora o nunca cuando alguno de los dos debía de negarse a continuar.

Pero sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, las miradas que se dedicaban eran decididas.

-Brid…

-Esta bien… yo…quiero…

Poco a poco antes de que el sujetador abandonara por completo el cuerpo de Bridgette, ella fue desabotonando la camisa del rubio, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero estaba decidida, algo que por cierto tomo por sorpresa a Félix pues su novia aun guardaba muchas sorpresas para él, cuando su pecho estuvo desnudo la azabache se inclinó para besar sus hombros besos delicados como le rose de una mariposa así los sintió, la tensión que se estaba generando en ambos era palpable pero a su vez no querían ir de manera rápida.

Félix nuevamente la recostó quedando sobre ella besando sus mejillas, sus labios y su cuello, solo se dejaron caer a la tentación donde la ropa estorbaba y los besos los cubrían, para el rubio explorar el cuerpo de su novia era como descubrir por primera vez su sentido del tacto, su piel era realmente suave, más que la ceda o el terciopelo, sus labios eran dos dulces que no paraba de degustar. A bridgette dejo de importarle que sus tíos pudiesen atraparla con Félix ambos desnudos sobre la cama, claramente tenían mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido que pudiera delatarlos en ese momento, más cuando llego la hora de que se unieran el uno al otro ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerla de pies a cabeza

Uniendo sus labios, Félix poco a poco fue entrando en ella pasando aquella barrera que la marcaba como virgen y que ahora le pertenecía a él solamente a él, dejo de moverse por unos instantes besando aquellas traviesas lagrimas que escaparon de sus orbes zafiros, esos besos ayudaron a que bridgette relajara su cuerpo y que su mandíbula dejara de apretar los dientes.

Esa noche fue para ambos una marca, una marca que estaría plasmada en su piel ye en fuego en sus mentes, se amaban realmente se amaban con locura, él jamás imagino que podría llegar a amar a alguien de tal forme e intensidad que lo hacía con bridgette la torpe chica que conoció una mañana esperando el tren, la torpe chica que tropezaba con sus palabras y que aun así, le había robado el corazón.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **HOLA! Aque ya me extrañaban…-mira a su alrededor - ¡ESPEREN BAJEN ESAS PIEDRAS! Bueno por donde empiezo… pues si, me tarde mucho en actualizar y es por que desde la ultima actualización me han pasado varias cosas, mudanza, trabajo, y más trabajo ya tenia parte del capitulo escrito pero no podía subirlo por que le tiempo no me daba realmente trabajo 12 horas corridas y solo quiero llegar a mi casa escribir por lo menos media hora y dormir para reiniciar el pesado día, pero afortunadamente existen las vacaciones, así que ya podre actualizar un poquito más seguido.**_

 _ **No es un lemon como tal como prometí quería que la primera vez de ellos fuera algo especial (esto fue mas bien un lime que un lemon) pero bueno en estos días les dare el merecido lemon que han esperado por casi dos años -le tiran piedras-**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, notas de extorciones, y amenazas por no actualizar xD todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo n.n**_

 _ **Sigume en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	23. Un cambio para bien

Para Claude haberse topado con aquel hombre no fue solo suerte, se podría decir que ese hombre era su "salvador" ya que sin su ayuda el pobre hubiera perdido incluso las escrituras de4 su casa… aunque la relación con su madre mejoraba cada día aun seguía estando aquel vacío que su padre habia dejado. Llego a casa pasadas las cuatro de la mañana estaba completamente seguro de que su madre pudo haberle llamado al móvil que justamente habia perdido en la primera apuesta y que ahora mismo le esperaba dormida en el sofá, apenas abriera la puerta comenzarían los gritos, pero, en lugar de que eso pasara todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, su madre no estaba en la sala… podría sonar estúpido pero a Claude le daba la impresión de estar entrando a una casa abandonada donde un asesino0 podría salir de cualquier parte y matarlo por invadir su escondite.

Lentamente subió por las escaleras apenas ayudándose por la tenue luz que se podía ver en el segundo piso.

-¿Mamá?- llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo que ya le ponía muy nervioso.

Claude sabia que algo no estaba bien, lo habia sentido desde que la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió, siguió llamando a su madre parado en las escaleras hasta que por fin tomo valor para caminar por el pasillo hasta el baño de donde provenía la única luz encendida.

Unos minutos mas tarde la tranquilidad de aquella calle fue rota por el sonido de una ambulancia.

El sonido del teléfono ya lo estaba incomodando, no importaba lo que hiciera: ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza, colgar y descolgar, eso no le impedía escuchar como alguien llamaba con insistencia y que no pararía hasta que el maldito teléfono fuera atendido por alguien, la persona aun lado suyo soltó un quejido al igual que la otra persona ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de no poder dormir y para rematar el teléfono seguía sonando.

-Gabriel…- por fin, algo mas que el sonido del teléfono se podía escuchar, la cansada y baja voz de Paulette llamaba a su esposo.- Gabriel contesta el teléfono.

-Es trabajo de la contestadora.- dijo fastidiado esta vez colocándose dos almohadas sobre la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea Gabriel Agreste contesta el teléfono!

A regaña dientes y sobre todo por que conocía a su mujer sabia que esta podía despertarse de un muy mal humor si no se le dejaba dormir plácidamente, últimamente su humor estaba muy…"sensible"

-¿Diga? -contesto, trataba de no sonar muy alterado solo quería que la llamara se terminara para regresar dormir…aunque ciertamente el sueño estaba por desaparecer.- ¿Claude? Claude son casi las cinco treinta de la ma…¿El hospital? -ante aquellas palabras Paulette se incorporo en la cama.- Si tranquilo voy de inmediato.

-Gabriel ¿Qué paso?

-Era Claude, no entendí muy bien lo que decía parecía alterado, casi llorando, dijo que estaba en el hospital.- explico mientras se vestía a prisa. Paulette hizo lo mismo, habia comentado que tal vez tenia que ver con Félix, para que Claude tuviera que llamar a su padre el joven rubio debió escapar de casa.

No muy convencido por aquellas palabras, ambos subieron a la habitación solo para descartar la posible idea, más la sorpresa que se llevaron fue la de no encontrarlo y si encontrar su cama aun tendida y las ventanas abiertas, para ambos un terrible frio los invadió lo que les hizo salir corriendo directo al auto para ir al hospital.

Félix por otro lado habia escuchado su móvil sonar, aunque estaba a un nivel bajo podía escucharlo perfectamente, la madre de Claude lo habia llamado varias veces desde hace una hora, pero él solo no quería atenderle seguramente su amigo se habia metido en un lio y quería que lo fuera a sacar como ya bien era su costumbre del castaño. Miro la pantalla; quince era el numero que figuraba en llamadas perdidas, dejo el móvil sobre la cabecera de la cama, para después regresar y abrazar a Bridgette habia tomado su brazo como almohada, sea lo que fuera que quisiera, podría esperar un par de horas más. Lo habia calculado todo antes de quedarse dormido, por la azabache sabia que su tío se despertaba a las 4 am para preparar el pan lo que le hacia suponer ya estaba despierto y los primeros clientes llegarían a las 6 am, lo que le daba una hora para salir por donde entro y llegar a su casa en un taxi antes de las 7 hora en la que Gabriel despertaba.

Bridgette se movió un poco buscando acomodarse en aquella calidez que su novio le brindaba, aun dormida podía recordar todo lo sucedido y solo deseaba internamente estar así para siempre.

Gabriel y Paulette entraron corriendo al área de urgencias, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Félix Agreste, pero nadie en urgencias figuraba con ese nombre. Paulette se apresuro a decir el nombre de Claude. La enfermera lo reconoció señalando al chico que estaba sentado en el pasillo abrazándose a si mismo, este tenia el móvil de su madre intentando comunicarse con su mejor amigo, en esos momentos sentía que todo el mundo lo habia abandonado.

-¡Claude!- el nombrado sorbió su nariz mirando en dirección a donde escucho su nombre, los padres de Félix habían llegado pero no él. Rápidamente se limpio la cara y se puso de pie.

-Señor…Agreste…

-¡¿Qué paso?!- fue lo primero que pregunto algo alterado sujetando al castaño de los brazos- ¿Le paso algo a Feliz?

\- Gabriel cálmate…- Paulette habia notado al chico algo alterado mas que su esposo, pero al parecer no tenia nada que ver Félix.- Claude cariño ¿Qué paso?

-Yo… - el castaño respiro profundamente, los ojos le ardía por haber llorado tanto, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por los nervios.- yo, lamento haberlos molestado pero… no sabia a quien mas llamar yo… mi madre… - Gabriel le presto más atención, si bien sabia que la familia de ese chico era demasiado toxica, el pobre no tenia culpa de los problemas de sus padres.- la encontré en el baño se estaba desangrando habia una botella, pastillas, y sangre…

Paulette lo abrazo, no necesitaba más para entender que la mujer habia intentado suicidio, el por que ahora no le importaba, por instinto solo le importaba que el chico estuviera bien… Gabriel suspiro por lo menos Félix estaba bien, o eso quería pensar.

Félix habia ejecutado su plan a la perfección, aunque no tuvo la necesidad de irse por la terraza y cruzar el edificio, pudo salir por la puerta principal con ayuda de Bridgette con la promesa de que se verían mas tarde; al llegar a su recordó las llamadas de Claude, inocentemente pensó que ahora su amigo estaría en una celda cumpliendo 24hrs de arresto, decidió probar suerte y llamar a su móvil, pero, al mirar la pantalla de este noto que no solo estaban registradas las llamadas perdidas del móvil de la madre de su amigo, sino que también tenia llamadas perdidas de su padre ¿No estaba en casa? Ni bien se termino de formular esa pregunta cuando la llamada de Gabriel se hizo presente, ya se suponía unos gritos y un "Hablaremos cuando llegue."

-¿Diga?

- _¡Por fin contestas! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!_

\- Estoy en casa… oye se que estas molesto y si lamento no haberte dicho nada, pase la noche en casa de Claude y…

- _Oh claro la casa de Claude, Félix Agreste no soy idiota, dime ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?_

Félix rodo los ojos, como le fastidiaba cuando Gabriel se enfadaba.

-Te he dicho que pase la noche en casa de…

- _Félix ahora mismo estamos Paulette y yo en el hospital con Claude._

-¡Claude!- esta vez sintió un frio invadirle… tal vez por eso fueron las llamadas de su madre- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

- _Hablaremos mas tarde sobre tus mentiras, así que solo ven de inmediato, lo que él necesita es que su amigo, su UNICO amigo este con él en este momento._

El rubio colgó la llamada, no tenia tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropas. Apenas salió apresurado subió al auto donde ya estaba el chofer listo para comenzar sus funciones, le pidió que lo llevara al hospital… el problema era saber ¿Cuál hospital? Por lo menos habia tres en la ciudad, y, como si su padre lo hubiera adivinado le llego un texto con el nombre del lugar al cual debía ir.

El medico hablaba con los padres de Félix, aunque en un principio no quería dar toda la información por no ser parientes directos, se entendía que eran los únicos que se preocupaban por la señora y su hijo.

-Lograron traerla a tiempo, se hizo cortadas profundas y es claro el intento de suicidio, se le hizo un lavado y una transfusión de sangre por lo cual ahora se podría decir que esta fuera de peligro pero en estado delicado.- dijo el medico a Gabriel y Paulette.

-¿Tiene algo mas que decirnos doctor?- pregunto la rubia al medico, este en esos momentos miraba la tablilla, por una conversación anterior se enteraron que no era la primera vez que Carmen estaba en el hospital, la mujer padecía de depresiones muy fuertes que trataba de sobre llevar con su alcoholismo, la primera vez que ingreso muy grabe fue tras una pelea con su marido, lo que provoco la señora bebiera tanto al punto de hacer que su hijo naciera a los siete meses de gestación.

-Si realmente la señora quiere ser ayudada, lo mas recomendable seria internarla para recibir toda la atención psicológica que necesita, por su bien y por la de su hijo, seria una pena que una madre pierda a su hijo por cosas como esta.

-Entiendo, gracias por todo.

Dentro de la habitación Claude miraba a su madre que ahora dormía por los sedantes que le habían suministrado su mano algo temblorosa tomo la de su madre con mucho cuidado no quería lastimar su muñeca la cual estaba vendada, si hubiese llegado tarde, su no hubiese estado apostando, su madre tal vez no estaría así. Se pregunta ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que tomara esa decisión? Ella estaba bien, juntos asistían a las terapias, incluso su madre habia encontrado un empleo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intento quitarse la vida, dejarlo solo?

-Claude cielo…-Paulette entro a la habitación junto a una enfermera, el chico debía salir.- Tranquilo, ella estará bien, el medico dijo que ahora dormirá por unas horas y pronto despertara.

Claude solo asintió para acompañar a la Señora Agreste fuera de la habitación.

Gabriel pensaba, pensaba que hacer, la situación era delicada si bien podría solo hablar con Carmen y convencerla de que se dejara internar, quedaba Claude, sabia que ya no contaba con su padre para hacerse responsable de su hijo, y él por oro lado sabia que aceptar hacerse cargo de un niño no era tarea fácil… bueno al menos Claude no era un bebé era un adolecente que en unos años seria mayor de edad y podría manejar su vida como quisiera.

-¡Papá!

El grito de Félix lo saco de sus pensamientos, de hecho era muy raro que se dirigiera a él de esa forma, más lejos de asombrarse por esa palabra, su rostro arrugo el entrecejo, por donde estaban evitaría hacer un ligero escandalo al reprender a su hijo y su descaro por mentirle.

-¿Dónde esta Claude? ¿Qué le paso?

-Esta en la cafetería con Paulette, pero tu, ahora mismo me dirás ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Si no es por Claude te aseguro te habrías salido con la tuya.- Félix no entendió del todo, ni siquiera le decían algo de Claude mas que por cosa de él Gabriel descubrió que se habia escapado. Aunque claro no estaba loco para decirle que habia ido a casa de su novia y habían tenido relaciones, aunque no era su plan inicial tampoco se arrepentía de nada.- Y bien.

-Estuve en casa de Bridgette, Hablamos un buen rato y… me quede dormido en su casa.- si bueno no era del todo mentira así que debía de estar bien.

-Y tu y tu novia no podían esperar para verse otro día… Félix entiendo, de verdad que estas enamorado, pero no por eso debes escaparte de casa para ir a dormir con tu novia… no seré severo pero escucha, ahora mismo tengo que hablar con Paulette seriamente y Claude necesita de su amigo, ve con ellos y dile a Paulette que venga.

Gabriel suspiro, no le agradaba nada ser severo con él ya que hasta ahora no le habia dado ningún motivo para serlo. En la cafetería Paulette apenas habia podido hacer que el chico comiera algo, su silencio le hacia entender que él era el culpable de la desgracia de su madre, no sabia si todo eso era el despertado instinto maternal que surgió en ella. Félix los logro distinguir no muy lejos de la entrada con paso tranquilo se acerco a ellos, coloco una mano sobre le hombro de Paulette quien no dijo nada y solo se retiro para dejarlos solos y reunirse con su esposo.

En silencio Félix tomo lugar a un lado de su amigo quien tenia la mirada fija en el Té que ahora ya estaba frio.

-Clau…

-Dijo que me amaba.- dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo.- ella dijo que me amaba incluso antes de nacer… entonces ¿Por qué me quería dejar solo? – su voz era un poco rasposa, si bien su madre no era del agrado de Félix no iba a dejarlo solo, uno de sus brazos se puso sobre sus hombros inclinando la cabeza para pegarla a la de su amigo en un modo de abrazo para Claude.

-Pensé que tal vez tu madre me llamaba por que la policía te detuvo al apostar y necesitaba dinero para pagar tu fianza.- Claude apenas logro soltar una pequeña risa por aquello.

-Se quien fue… Se que mi padre tiene que ver en esto… mamá habia dejado de beber iba a las terapias esto no pudo ser una recaída.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que fue tu padre?

-Mamá no habia tenido ninguna recaída, habia conseguido trabajo y ahora trato de quitarse la vida, cuando supo de la infidelidad de mi padre ella bebió pero se habia controlado.- explico Félix curvo los labios era una acusación sin pruebas y su madre que seguro ahora estaba drogada con sedantes era la única testigo de lo que paso realmente.

-Si es lo que tu crees, estoy contigo, lamento no haber respondido cuando mas me necesitabas pero…¿Por qué llamarme del móvil de tu madre? ¿Qué paso con…? Claude…

-Lo perdí en una apuesta, si, ya no me digas nada ahora solo quiero ver a mi madre bien.

Eso podía explicar muchas cosas… realmente Claude también debía de admitirá

aun así Félix prefirió no decir mas nada. Tras largas horas para el castaño Gabriel fue a decirles que la madre de Claude habia despertado, este no espero ni siquiera que le dijeran que ya podía pasar a verla, solo salió a prisa de la cafetería quería verla abrazarla, pedirle perdón, Gabriel y Félix fueron tras de él, Gabriel ante la mirada de su hijo solo hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que esperara mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Mamá…- Claude tomo la mano de su madre entre la suya serian solo unas horas pero sin maquillaje Claude noto las grandes ojeras en la piel de su madre y sus labios pálidos.- mamá perdón, perdón realmente no debí de dejarte sola yo… yo…

-No… tu no hiciste nada malo Claude… tu no… es… es bueno que no estuvieras… o yo…yo…- su rostro se lleno de lagrimas con trabajo habia estirado su mano para tocar la mejilla de su hijo y decirle.- yo te habría matado.

Aunque Claude no se altero ni nada parecido Gabriel que se mantenía la margen y a una distancia prudente si lo hizo…Carmen confesaba que de no estar su hijo en casa lo hubiera matado… realmente esa mujer debía ser madre.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso?

-Claude…- Gabriel intervino carraspeando con la garganta.- deja que te lo explique… tu padre Arnold contacto a la empresa donde trabajaba tu madre, no sabemos con que motivo lo hizo pero les conto los ceberos problemas que ella tenia con el alcohol, dijo que te hacia trabajar en un casino para conseguir drogas y muchas mentiras mas, tu madre casi se va presa fueron tantas presiones que el suicidio fue lo primero que llego a su mente.

Claude miro con atención, el odio a su padre crecía demasiado, ese bastardo habia sido capaz de arruinar a su madre por segunda vez, primero una infidelidad y ahora esto, preguntar el por que ya no le interesaba.

-Bastardo…- susurro con odio su madre apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apretar su mano.

-Claude, entiendo que estés muy molesto pero no es todo.- siguió Gabriel.- Tu madre reconoció que tiene un fuerte problema con el alcohol y un problema psicológico muy fuerte, es por eso que ella pidió ayuda… será internada en un centro de rehabilitación.

-Claude amor… se que esto será difícil, pero necesito que me ayudes no puedo sola, no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, se que de seguir así terminare por hacerte daño, por favor ayúdame.

-Cuando tu madre este completamente capacitada para dejar la clínica te buscara, le he prometido también que le daré empleo en su ramo para que los dos estén bien y hasta entonces tu te quedaras con nosotros.

Las palabras de Gabriel llegaron al fondo de madre e hijo, Carmen lo habia aceptado y también Claude, todo era por le bienestar de su madre.

Pasado unos dias Carmen fue dada de alta, aquel mismo día un par de horas después fue internada el la clínica de rehabilitación, Claude habia ido por sus cosas a su casa para irse a vivir con los Agreste por un tiempo indefinido, más antes de salir de la casa se quedo pardo en el marco de la puerta, el lugar era oscuro y frio ahora que nadie estaría viviendo ahí. Trato de traer a su mente felices recuerdos que pudo haber pasado con su madre y el bastardo de su padre, trato de recordar risas, pero no, lo unico que vino a su mente fue todo lo contrario, recordó cuando su madre lo tiro de las escaleras con un solo golpe y le disloco el hombro a los tres años, recordó cuando su padre y su madre se gritaban el uno al otro en navidad mientras el lloraba en silencio abrazando un oso de felpa sentado frente al árbol de navidad. Pero también recordó aquel abrazo de su madre, ese abrazo lleno de mor, de calidez… un abrazo de verdad no una mentira, si bien su vida jamás fue feliz, jamás fue de risas estaba seguro de que todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno después de desaparecerme (otra vez) les traigo un capítulo algo triste para nuestro pobre Claude QnQ no me odien por hacerlo sufrir, tengo paleando hacer un especial sobre él, pero todo lo dejo a decisión de ustedes.**_

 _ **Carmen tiene fuertes problemas desde el inicio de esta historia lo supimos ¿Cómo afectara esto ahora a Claude? ¿Cuándo actualizare otra vez? Pronto no desesperen juro por la garrita que los tendre mejor actualizados. Por otro lado Gabriel en esos momentos tiene un corazón de oro -todos ámenlo ahora- xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero les gustara y lloraran o por lo menos se les moviera le corazón con este capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_


End file.
